Transformers prime forgotten legends
by wolflink968
Summary: Link has been living in peace one month after the war. But as he was pulled into a another world. He is found in a crossfire of yet another war. Will he stand and watch as earth is taken over by decepticons and the blood thirsty monsters of his world. Or will he fight by the side of the autobots and protect them. I DO NOT OWN ZELDA OR TRANFORMERS. Ocs and other characters
1. Intro

Once the end of the twilight war the young hero Link has returened to his villiage. But as he was summoned to a new world he was pulled in yet another war. Will he stand and watch earth being taken over by the mosters of his world and the will he fight by the side of the autobots and try to save them. I do not own legend of zelda or transformers prime.


	2. Chapter 1

Transformers prime forgotten legends

C1• Unknown Hero

It was about a month ago when link defeated Ganondorf and save Hyrule and the Twilight realm from great evil darkness. Peace was again restored to the land. Link was currently still living in Ordon village living a happy life protecting others from the evil creatures that still was lurking in the shadows. Today he was at the ranch from a hard day of work. So he decide to lay in the field with the summer breeze making him relax. Enjoying every second of calmness. As the windy breeze blew leaves across the deep green field.

LINKS POV

I just got done herding the Ordon sheep with Epona. One of my many parts of my job i do the week. Right now Relaxing in the quiet field if Ilia or the children didn't disturb me for the next hour. It still haunts me how Midna the princess twilight broke the Twilight mirror the only connection to both Hyrule and Twilight. But before she disappeared the said 'see you later' does that mean I will see her again or not. Why can't I get over this. Before she lets she gave me a gift saying it would come in handy. Maybe we will meet again of she gave me this. I don't know maybe I should just forget about her. I'm to tired to think ill just take a nap.

Drifting of in a deep sleep but right before I could shut my eyes this weird portal appeared before me. My eyes snapped open as I was unaware of what might happen. Before I knew it some force had dragged me into the darkness hearing whispers I couldn't make out. Then I fell unconscious while falling in the shadows.

[ON EARTH]

location: autobot base

It was about an hour after the kids were done with school. Miko was playing her electric guitar so loud you could probably hear it down the block. She loved annoying Ratchet while he found her as a pest. Jack, Raf and Bumblebee with Smokescreen were all playing video games. Arcee was on a drive with Optimus. And of course Wheeljack was being solo still these days.

Then a signal went of on the vid comm. "Prime!" Agent fowler was yelling again. He always does this whenever there is a problem.

"Agent fowler what's the matter?" Ratchet asking with a annoyance in his voice tired of loud humans for the day. Miko's guitar was enough to make him grouchy.

"Nothing just giant robots having a party in the appalachian Mts. Of course it's the cons. They stole ancient human artifacts and now that are in the woods now I don't know what their planning!" Ratchet was confused why Megatron was bothering with humans and their objects.

"Can you show me the information of the artifacts that were stolen and the location of where the cons are spotted" Ratchet wasn't sure why this was happening

Fowler sent all the info with some pictures. Arcee and Optimus returned to the base just in time to see the image pop up on the screen.

"By the all spark." Optimus said he was surprised of what he saw on the screen. Then smokescreen walk up and was stunned at what he saw. The images showed all of Hyrule's elements darkness, light, fire, water, spirit and one 5 foot golden crystal with the Hyrule symbol. Optimus and smokescreen new little of the legend and not the world it came from. The others however didn't know about it . Everyone was confused why both bots were acting this way. Optimus knew he had to act fast to try to prevent what was Megatron was planning.

"Ratchet prepare a ground bridge For our departure" Optimus demanded. Okay this was weird Optimus wasn't explaining to them what was happening.

"Bulk head you leg still hasn't fully healed you will remain here" Optimus informed the wrecker. Stopping his from taking another step further.

"Awwwww" Bulkhead complained being bored how he still couldn't go on the mission. Optimus, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Arcee to off into the ground bridge arriving at their destination.

[Nemesis]

"My lord why do you mess with the humans artifact's there just junk" knockout was trying to convince Megatron to throw the artifacts away but it didn't work. He was far to determine to reach his goal. Than to listen to the medic.

"These human artifacts are not junk you imbecile, during the destruction of cybertron I saw these same symbols in the ancient ruins as on these artifacts. They say they could summon the powers far beyond this world or ours. With that I could win this war and take over both cybertron and earth." Megatron had his plan but he didn't know what he was asking for.

[Appalachian Mts. USA]

The decepticons were placing the artifacts in place on the forest ground were trees were surrounding them. There were at least 15 vehicons visible on the field while Megatron, starscream, walked through the ground bridge arriving on the field waiting for the summoning. While team prime arrived on the scene.

"Optimus your just in time for the show why don't you stay and watch while I prepare to takeover the time and space." Megatron was taunting him while he had the 5 foot large crystal slamming it into the center of the circle. Immediately a bright light shining appeared with all huge symbols circling a giant gaping hole in the sky. While a something green flashing was falling out towards the ground fast.

LINK'S POV

I woke up finally leaving the dark world that was never ending giving me nightmares. It felt like it was never going to end. Images of destruction and death flashed my mind. It looked like a war of giant metal beings. Then a two giant beings stared at me. On deep and dark atmosphere clouding him. Angering something inside of me as I stared into his deathly red eyes. There was something with the other one was pure with life and hope. There wasn't a drop of evil in the being. I felt as if I had seen him somewhere before. But I couldn't place my finger on it. A blob was floating behind them. As I studied it more it turned out to be a planet. Then more than one but four. One looked like Hyrule, another the Twilight realm. But the last two were alien to me. Blue and green colors with one that looked more like Hyrule that the other two. The last one looked as if it was made of metal. Lifeless, dead, deceased were the only thing it held in the atmosphere of the world. But there had to have been something before this had all happened.

My thoughts were cut off because in a split second all I saw was a light and my new surrounding. But it look weird for a second until I knew why. 'Uh ohh I'm falling again!' "Ahhhhhhhhhh"

But I didn't realize in time. The landing wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. When I crashed into the ground dirt was in the air. Creating a cloud blinding me. Where I was standing I notice the symbols from Hyrule on the ground burnt and the giant vortex was gone but that didn't surprise me. That wasn't it when the dust was gone there were these giant metal beings watching me there were about 20 or more on the field. Most were the same dark purple coloring with sharpened clawed hands and a growing red screen covering their eyes except 6. On my right side there were 2 different robots. I could tell that their leader was the largest one with glowing red eyes. It held no mercy or life. Only deep dark destruction. Then it spoke "What?! I didn't was to summon a human! What happened," he yelled pointing his arm blaster at me as the one blue and yellow color scheme was in shock.

The other giant metal beings to my left were different. The largest one was painted blue was flames and held a warm energy in his gaze. He was clearly the leader of the group. Next there was a sleek girl like being she was tall but still shorter than the others she also had blue eyes with a pink ring around them. Standing next to her was a yellow robot with black stripes representing a bee. He seemed to be one of the youngest out of the group. The last one had white, red, and blue. He had racing stripes and numbers on his wings. About the same size and age as the yellow and black one. All 4 of these robots also had a red symbol on them. While the others had purple ones. This isn't a weird day for me since. Besides I see new creatures almost everyday. What's one more to the list.

NORMAL POV

Megatron was getting ready to blast Link. He held no sign of fear or of backing down. A blank emotionless face. Sapphire eyes burning with bravery and courage. Link pulled out his bow on instinct and shot his blaster with an ice arrow freezing his circuits throughout his arm."ahhhh!" Megatron screamed as his appendage was turned frozen solid.

"You rodent!" Dreadwing spat shooting missiles at Link. Link dodged them then he shot seeker with a bomb arrow sending him flying back into the forest trees knocking him out. Team prime didn't know what they were watching how Link was winning against Megatron and Dreadwing. Then the 10 drones went charging after him while 2 took Megatron and Dreadwing through the ground bridge that popped up.

Link fought against the rest of the drones. The first one came up and swiped at link but wasn't fast enough. Link jumped up and used the Master Sword to finish him by in one slash his head was chopped off. Then he froze 3 of the drones legs then cutting their chest making energon spill out causing them to go offline. Another drone then clawed link's side tearing his flesh. But the pain didn't stop him from going on. Link then use a bomb arrow to take him down making the drone get sent flying across the field. As he killed a few more by slicing their heads, arms off or stabbing into their chest plates right to their sparks. Optimus on the side lines saw the hero taking down more drones. He was shocked how humans were capable of this much destruction. He knew now link is more than meets the eye.

There was one drone left and his right arm was now gone. He was on the floor backing away from Link in fear as he walked forward. The glowing energon dripping off him from the vehicons he just ended. Link knew when to show mercy sometimes. But he needs to know how much darkness was inside their sparks as a test he walked away from the remaining enemy. "What just happened?" Arcee said with confusion. Just then drone was getting ready to blast link with his left servo cannon. Smokescreen saw this and tried to stop him from firing by running to him.

"Look out!" He yelled trying to make him notice the danger so he could dodge the attack. Link heard this after also the sound of the gun blast. He turned around and shielded himself with his Hyrule shield right as it he shot. The energy bounced off of the indestructible shield and right back to the con. Causing him to yell in pain then going offline. Looks like the results of the test is always the same.

"Whoa nice moves!" Smokescreen was interested in this human teenager. 'Maybe humans are more interesting.' Smokesreen thought to himself smiling. Link was narrowing his eyes in their direction guarded and prepared for any sudden movements. Just because they held no evil does not mean they can cause harm to him. Or try a thing else.

"Optimus what do we do with this kid? Take him back to base then turn him into Fowler?" Arcee whispered to Optimus prime trying not to get the Links attention. But he heard this and wasn't planning to get kidnapped by the metal giants. So he drew out his bow and arrow getting ready to defend himself. Optimus saw how link didn't trust them In his eyes.

"Wai-" Smokescreen was cut off by Link releasing his arrow at the ground. Ice was growing from the land creating an blue wall around the bots. Long enough to let him escape. Link dashed into the dark forest running as fast as he could. While snatching the artifacts off the ground. But the giant crystal was gone. And leaving the Autobots in the icy dome.

Arcee was ramming against the side of the ice wall but it was unbreakable. Bumblebee even tried firing at the wall but nothing happened. Optimus contacted Ratchet to ask him to come and see if he had the answers. Once Ratchet, Bulkhead got there with the kids Miko, Raf, and Jack they saw the destroyed cut remains of the vehicons. It look like a blood bath party.

"What happened here?" Bulkhead asked curiously. Looking at the pools of energon forming on the earth ground. He hadn't seen the clean slices through cybertronian metal like this in his wrecker he started scanning the ice. Miko was about to put her hand on it when Ratchet looked over at her.

"Miko don't touch it you could spread the growth." Ratchet warned Shooing her away.

"Bumblebee don't worry we will get you out don't worry." Raf comfort the beeping bot over the com

"Arcee who did this." Jack asked through the ice. No decepticons never had a freeze ray or did they?

"A human!" She said grinding her dental. Ratchet looked away from his scanner.

"Impossible. By these scans this ice has an energy emitting from it not ever seen on this planet. How could a human do this much damage?" Ratchet asked. Gesturing to the dead corpses. Bulkhead punched the ice but nothing happened. As if he never touched it. Not even a scratch

Out in the distance Link was on a cliff and could see the bots still in the ice trap. He started to walk away but stopped. He turned back and saw human kids trying to help get them out with two other giant robots. And they seemed sad.

'The stupid things I do.' Link thought and sighed. He pulled out his bow aiming and shot the fire arrow yards away striking Its target. Then leaving.

Miles away the bots were still trying to escape the icy trap. When Jack suddenly heard a noise and turned to the dark woods.

"Do you guys hear that?" Jack asked then all of a sudden an flaming arrow came through the trees. Embedding itself within the unbreakable ice. Then the fire surrounded the ice in giant flames.

"Arcee!" Jack yelled. Thinking his autobot partner was on the verge of death.

"Optimus!" Ratchet yelled as well. But they soon heard a hissing noise and were forced to cover their eyes from the steam. Seconds later the team was standing there without a scratch on them. And all the ice gone from sight.

"What?" Miko asked.

"Optimus what happened here?" Ratchet asked. Confused of what he was seeing.

"I will explain everything once we are back at base my friend. Right now we need to relocate." Optimus said and so he did once at base he explained everything. But the kids and the others could not believe their ears what they were hearing. Until the saw the battle video feed. But they have only scratched the surface of Links true skills. And have yet to find out of our hero friend how much of a roll he has in this war. And is what is yet to come.


	3. Chapter 2

LINKS LOCATION.

Link was walking through the thick woods in search of any sign of what world he was in or how to get back to his. He had to take shelter in a cave for a couple hours. But that didn't bother him. He was used to that during the war. But what he did mind is that he didn't currently have all of his equipment with him. He had left it at his house. Not only that the master sword was reacting almost as if sleeping He needed to look for leads on how to get back to his world.

He at least had his shield and master sword,  
bow with all of his special arrows,  
Deku seeds,  
bomb bag,  
Glow sticks,  
food bag,  
silver gauntlets,  
hawk mask,  
Red potions only to used for emergencies,  
Daggers,  
Hidden knives,  
ruby pack,  
And the artifacts that he swore he saw somewhere before,  
ETC.

He had a choice to make. One meet the giant robots and might try to kill him like the others without any question. Or Two the human who inhabited this world that could think he is threat. And lock him up or experiment on him. Tough choice to make and time was running out fast. But he sensed that they could have no evil compared to the others. So he decided to spare them. But that doesn't mean they aren't a threat.

He currently didn't know of the decepticons searching for him until they had appeared an hour ago. He felt their presence like a shark could smell a drop of blood in water miles away. It was like a sixth scene he developed on his own. You never know who or what was out there. The autobots were also on search for him. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen. But the first two were looking in the opposite direction of his current location. But the elite guard on the other wasn't that far away from him and some vehicons and Starscream. Who decided to see what the big news was. Even though he was avoiding return to the nemesis.

Smokescreen was walking next to what looked like a construction sight. Cranes and bulldozers were left unattended while most likely the workers were pulled off sight by Fowler. All of sudden he was surrounded And was out number. Unprepared they got the jump on him. Not reacting fast enough he was slammed into the cliff side by the con. Link so happened to be walking on a rocky cliff above him. Sneaking up on the enemy was a good advantage. So he peeked over the edge to see the commotion.

"What are you doing here Autobot?" A Vehicon asked scraping his claws against Smokescreen's metal plating causing a fresh wound with energon seeping out. As the two vehicons keeping him strain against the rock. While two others had their blasters in his face.

"What's it to you? Aren't you supposed to be sucking up to Megatron right now. I mean he did get his aft handed to him by a mere human." Smokescreen mocked in a threatening tone while mocking chuckling. He earned a punch to the face plate. Link could obviously see they were two opposite types of bots.

"I see you have a mouth autobot. Maybe I should fix that." The Vehicon threaten. Raising his claws to his throat. Causing Smokescreen to lean away from his servos and press into the side of the cliff. Starscream was watching this through the pine trees and couldn't believe what he was hearing. That a human could beat the decepticon lord. Please a human couldn't defeat a simple vehicon.

"But before I do that tell me where that human is." The Vehicon demanded in a threatening tone. Link sensed something bad was about to happen and slowly turned around. Getting ready to walk away. But something inside of him stopped him. Guilt, the duty of protecting the innocent and light from darkness. But if he acted then he wouldn't be able to escape like before. He had used a lot of energy on the last battle and wasn't sure how long he could keep run for. A few days maybe? The fact still remains that in order to survive in this world he would need to find allies and fast.

"I don't know even if I did I would never tell you." Smokescreen said narrowing his optics.

"Why do you Autobots defend these weak fleshies? Besides he is just a rodent kid." He asked

"He is more than just a kid. And is probably stronger then any of you cons. Seeing as how you got your afts handed to you. Leave him alone!" Smokescreen yelled. Link turned back on the scene. No one he just met for only 5 hours ago try to protect him. Or be friendly to him. Even when he almost froze him. No one was exactly nice the first time they meet him in the field of battle. It took some time. You never know who you could trust. But if these Autobots are really protective as they say they are they would make fine allies if proven they could be trust worthy.

"Last chance Autobot scum tell me and don't lie!" The Vehicon yelled. But the scout didn't know and would die if he didn't say anything. Link couldn't have that on his conscious. Besides he does need to find a way back to Hyrule and this is probably the only way.

It was decided and he wasn't go to stand by anymore. Link jumped off the rock cliff from above. Taking out his sword and shield. Channeling his energy into the sword. Smashing them between the bots and in the ground. With enough force to send them 30 feet away. Dirt went flying in the air. When the cloud of dust finally lifted Link was standing in front of Smokescreen. Releasing an bomb arrow. Killing the vehicon in blast. Then slashing one in the neck causing energon to splatter on him.

Starscream saw Link glaring at him. Energon seeping off him With a glare that could beat Megatron in anger and scariness. It was if he was staring through his spark. The seeker wasn't going to find out what his real anger was like. And flew off in the sky. Link was left dumbfounded. Normally his enemies weren't that scared of him. He shrugged turning back to Smokescreen. Who was sitting in the ground back pressed against the cliff. Staring at him with shock.

"h-hey there little fella." Smokescreen waved at him. Unsure of what to do. Even he was a little scared of the human right now. Link wore a blank face as he stared at the bot. Studying him from far away. He sensed no evil in his soul. Could they possible be allies in time? Link could feel more Decepticons closing in on their positions miles away. They needed to get out of sight and fast. He could see a cave near by but it had a giant boulder blocking it.

Link tapped Smokescreen's ped and pointed to the blocked cave then ran to it. Smokescreen stared at him uncertain of what he wanted. Link walked over to his side and pushed him with a force strong enough to get Smokescreen to get moving. He stood in front of giant boulder it stood as tall as Optimus and was pretty thick. Smokescreen ran up beside him. This was the entrance to the cave but it had been blocked off due to an accident.

"That's going to be impossible to move you know." Smokescreen said to him. Link shot an ice arrow freezing the giant rock. Then he grabbed his shield and slammed it into the middle. Sounds of cracking emitted from the middle until it fell apart ice disappearing.

"Wow that was awesome you got to show me how you do that!" Smokescreen shouted as they ran through the tunnels. They ended up in two different paths. Both covered by giant boulders but not as big as the last.

"Which way should we go?" Smokescreen asked. Link pulled out his bow and shot one bolder with an bomb arrow. But then he went to the other and picked it up and slid it to the side with all of his strength. He then motioned The confused Smokescreen to follow. When they were both inside he slid it back to its original spot. Then he set some string bomb traps in case they took the path they were on. None of the Autobots were near the location or could have heard were the explosion came from. These traps were iffy the cons as a gift from Link.

"Oh I get it! You making them lose our tracks. And set up some traps. You're always a step a head." Smokescreen said as they walked down the creepy tunnel. Link then popped out his lantern out of no where and lit it up. They were walking through the dark tunnels so they needed to see where they were going. Until suddenly the boy stopped walking. The caused Smokescreen to almost trip over him.

"Hey what's the matter?" He asked. He saw Link looking straight a head. He followed his gaze and looked into glowing three pairs blood red eyes of ten foot giant Wolfos. They were black as night and growling loud as a lions as the light from the lantern hit them. They lunged forward. Link took action jumping and kicking one in the face causing the beast to fall into another and all on the ground. But one got passed him and went after Smokescreen who was unprepared.

The beast ran right into him biting and clawing his arms and legs. Energon dripping out. Suddenly Link tackled the Wolfos off stabbing it into the gut of the beast. Blood gushing out of the wound. The beast continued its rampage sinking its claws into his back before Link pulled the sword straight up slicing the beast up to its upper chest through his heart. The screams of the beast were ear screeching painfully.

Another Wolfos was behind him getting ready to swipe at him. But suddenly a energon blast shot it in the back causing it to howl in pain. Link stabbed it through the heart at the opening.

The last Wolfos charged at the boy but Smokescreen struck at him into the wall before he could get near Link. Smashing him into the ground like a bug. Then the boy shot a fire arrow. Slowly as the furry animal turned to ash as the others did as well from their fall. Link looked up to the autobot. Seeing him grin like an idiot.

"Don't worry I don't bite." Smokescreen said as he saw Link studying him cautiously. Link faintly smiled as well. And nodded as a thank you. They continued until they came down to a straight slipper rock with water flowing down it. Link shot off a ice arrow freezing the water turning it into like a slippery slide.

"Um maybe we should-" Smokescreen was caught off by Link kicking him off his foot. Forcing him to fall of his aft then going down the smooth rock ice. Then he screamed as he slid as Link followed behind laughing while sitting on his shield like a sled.

"That was not funny!" He yelled at Link sliding beside him. Only causing him to chuckle. Once they were at the end. Link then unfreeze the water. He was about knee deep in it.

"Scrap the comm link isn't working down here." He said. Link then he felt something metal rap around him. Smokescreen had picked him up and set him on his shoulder. Link looked over to him in confusion. Smokescreen grinned at him as he walked.

"I didn't get to thank you back there. Why did you save me?" Smokescreen asked as he looked at him. But he just looked forward.

"You don't talk that much do you?" He asked Link. Link turned and gave him look. Realization hit Smokescreen like a giant wave.

"You can't talk can you?" He asked. Link set his gaze to the ground. Memories of that night still haunted him. The screams and cries still are clear to him. He shook it off. He then heard booms echoing throughout the tunnel. His trap had been set. And that had to block off the entrance to this tunnel.

Link looked down and saw the energon dripping down Smokescreen. The bites and claw marks did not go unseen. large deep scratches about five feet long each. He couldn't help but feel guilty.

'Maybe I can try to fix that.' Link though and he moved down to it. Smokescreen automatically put his arms up to make she he didn't fall.

"What's the matter?" He asked Link . Confused at him staring at the energon. Link then put both hands in front of the wound and a green glow to blue. When it stopped the wound was gone. But the energon still remained on where the wound was originally.

Smokescreen was astonished and didn't know what to say. It mostly came out as "how", "what", and other things. The hylian smiled at his confusion. But all of a sudden he grew tired and wobbled then collapsed. The mech held him in his servos. He could hear his heavy breathing for a second.

Link had used his energy fixing the mech in first aid. Only he was in worse condition. His side had been bleeding for hours and he was exhausted from the three fights in one day. Not only that but all the magic he had been using.

"Whoa easy there little guy!" Smokescreen said. Trying to ease him. But the name earned him a growl from the teen.

"What is there any way to tell me your name?" He asked. Link thought it over in his head. 'I doubt he knows how to write in my language. But maybe morse code'. He then started tapping his shield in the signal. It took a few moments for Smokescreen to realize what he was doing and then listened. He learned morse code online during his free time.

"Your name is...Link?" He asked. The boy nodded. Smokescreen smiled. Then he realized how badly of a state he was in. The teen had crimson red blood coming from his hip ending to his thigh. He was drained of energy yet he still tried to keep moving forward. Despite the fact he had no idea where he was and he was being hunted down by aliens. It didn't break his courage.

"Well then Link my name is Smokescreen." He stopped as he felt tremors as the ground shook a moment. Dust and dirt clouding the air as rocks fell. Smokescreen looked down at Link in a moment of thought. Suddenly his face grew a smile when an idea popped into his head.

"Why don't you come with me? You don't have a place to got since you're not from here." He offered. Link had be thinking about how he was going to live and survive. And here comes a offer he can't say no to. But he doesn't know them or trust them. Neither does Smokescreen but they have saved each other's life. How could he just let him come to live with him. He didn't have much choice.

Smokescreen had been staring at him when he was thinking and he had stopped walking. Link noticed and looked up at him grinning nervously and nodded. Smokescreen who wished he had yelled pumped a fist in the air yelling "YESSS!" Link looked at him dumbfounded then sighed.

"I promise on the all spark I won't let anything bad happen to you at the base. Elite guards honor." He said placing his servo on his spark standing straight. Then the mech continued walking. Link tried to get up but Smokescreen held him tighter and smiled at him.

"You need to take a rest enjoy the ride while you can." He said. Link huffed crossing his arms. On the way Smokescreen explained what they were doing on earth from the war still raging on. And how he got there and ended up on the team. Hearing this link felt sorry for him.

Being forced into a war at a young age was difficult and he should know. But from the looks of it he was all ready involved in yet another. By the time he was done they saw a light a head. When they walked through they were at a clear pond. And miles away from the beginning of the cave.

Smokescreen set Link down next to the pond. Instantly he jumped in. Human blood and energon washing off his clothes and ending his thirsty ness. Smokescreen laughed as Link trudged out of the pond. Then Link felt a presence growling while unsheathing his sword. Alerting Smokescreen he got in a fighting stance in front of his new friend. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Optimus came rolling up and transformed.

"'Smokescreen where did you go? you popped off the radar and didn't answer your comm."' Bumblebee beeped and some how Link could hear what he was saying. The others didn't see Link so he his behind Smokescreen's leg listening to their conversation. Not wanting to meet the rest of the bots.

"I was kinda busy." Smokescreen said smiling. Link did not put his guard down for a second. But if you knew Smokescreen he wasn't exactly good at keeping secrets. So he stepped to the side for the others to see Link. Who stood cross armed still guarded studying every bots moves. Optimus was the leader by how big and intimidating he was. But his blue optics showed only care and kindness as they landed on him from where he was standing.

"I can see that you have gained some trust from the boy." Optimus said looking back at Smokescreen.

"May I ask What is your name?" Optimus asked Link.

"Umm he can't really talk but he some how told me his name is Link." Smokescreen said. Looking over at the teen. Which in return nodded.

"Wait how did he tell you?" Arcee asked. While Link looked over at Bumblebee.

"It's a long story." He said rubbing the back of his helm. Bumblebee saw the blood marks appearing again on Link.

"'You're hurt!"' Bumblebee beeped catching everyone's attention. Link looked at his side. Putting his weapons back and holding his side. Looking back up at the yellow scout and nodding.

"'Wait you can understand me?"' Bumblebee asked Link bewildered. He nodded again smiling faintly. Optimus smiled faintly as well seeing that the scout meeting yet another human able to understand him. And contacted for a ground bridge.

"This is a bad idea. How do we know this human can be trusted?" Arcee whispered to team trying not to get links attention. but failed since link heard this and looked at her with an angry and a growl.

"'Just give him a chance. Besides he isn't from Earth. And has no place to stay on an alien planet.'" came from the young scout.

"Bumblebee is right. We don't know if we don't try. And its probably the best place for him anyway. And he already made his point to me that he Can be trustworthy." smokescreen was trying to convince her.

" You expect me to just let me trust him after just witnessing what he can do to a decepticon. He is not a normal human. He is dangerous and could hurt the kids." Arcee didn't hesitate on saying it. Which link didn't like to hear. But was now getting defended by the other bot.

"Just because he is different doesn't mean anything! He is just a kid, he doesn't look that much older than Jack! And I promised him already that I'll protect him!" Smokescreen yelled. Arced was surprised at his sudden outburst. He never raised his voice at her. Smokescreen didn't even yell to defend himself. Link was also slightly surprised as well. He had predict him as the friendly type from what he saw so far.

"Arcee we cannot leave this boy injured in the forest out here. We will bring him back with up understood." Prime could see links anger. Just then a ground bridge opened up and surprised link. He tensed up and Smokescreen looked at him with his concerned optics.

"It will be fine trust me." He said to Link. They entered and it closed up after them.

'Only if I could fully do that Smokescreen.' Link thought to himself as he walked through last.

Link POV

As we walked through the portal I found myself at a giant base that looked like it was underground. I saw two other autobots but they didn't see me yet. One was red and white it looked older than the other ones. Standing next to him was a bigger bot he was painted green all over he looked a lot stronger than the first.

"Hey what happened?" I heard this voice come from a girl then I noticed there were four humans there too. There was a young boy about Collins age with orange spiked hair with glasses. Standing next him was a girl this two pink tails with black and pink hair. The boy next to he had raven black hair and wore a grey shirt with white sleeves. He looked familiar some how.

"Ratchet a lot has happened with in the day but I will explain later right now this boy needs first aid." Prime and the others stepped out of the way showing me to the others as I stood next to Smokescreen's foot. They all had confused looks.

"By the all spark how did this happen?" The red and white bot that I now knew his name was Ratchet asked as I knew he saw my injuries now. He walked up and took out some sort of device. He had to have been a scientist or something as the smells of chemicals came off of him as he walked closer. On instinct I jumped and kicked off the wall. Then landing all the way on the railing on the other wall away from him.

"Whoa!" All of the kids and green autobot say. Smokescreen walked to the wall I was at.

"By the all spark." The red and white medic looked at Optimus as I stared down at them angry.

"Come on Link its time to see the doc. I promise nothing bad will happen." Smokescreen said trying to get me down. Looking me in the eyes.

"Don't call me Doc!" Ratchet yelled. Causing me to chuckle inside. The look in his optics showed me he was telling the truth. I sighed and jumped down on his open hand.

"There was that so hard." He asked. I huffed crossing my arms. He then walked to what appears to be a med bay. And set me down. Then Ratchet started scanning me. I took a first aid and started patching myself up before he could notice. Im going to stay as far away as possible from him.

"So how did you get him to trust you to make him come to the base?" The big green autobot Asked. I looked over to him and saw him limpingon his leg. Must be an injury not to long ago.

"He saved my aft. I was ambushed by cons. Were about to offline me until this guy showed up out of thin air. Killing the baddies in a bomb blast and scaring Starscream away as if he was Megatron when all he did was look at him. Then he lost the cons in the tunnels easily with some decoy and traps. Then we made it out. And ran into you guys." Smokescreen explained. Everyone listened and were surprised yet again.

"Wait you got to see chicken scream for the first time and I wasn't there!" The girl asked. Ratchet then noticed the fresh energon on Smokescreen's chest. He instantly pulled him into the med bay.

"Why didn't you tell me you were injured?" Ratchet said to the the scout. Smokescreen pulled his arm away and stepped back protesting.

"I'm fine it's gone already!" He protested. Ratchet was about to yell but he cut him off before he could.

"Okay look My plating had deep scratches on it. The kid used some kind of trick. And it's gone in seconds like it was never there!" Smokescreen said. Everyone looked at his chest to see evidence of the wound from the energon then to me.

"You can heal people. Like a power or something?" The raven haired boy asked. I nodded.

"Hey you a were supposed to let me patch up your injuries." Ratchet said angrily as he noticed I was all ready done with the first aid kit. Patching my wounds under my clothes.

"Why did he get to go stay with you guys?" The girl wined.

"This kid took on cons in battle including Megatron and Dreadwing. We also fought giant ten foot wolves." this made the room go dead silent.

"What I missed the best fight ever!" The girl yelled again. I winced a little then started to rub my ears.

"Are sure Optimus this. Is just a human" ratchet scanned me to check. I growled getting ready to jumping off the stretcher walking away.

"Hey I also saw it. He is the best fighter I have ever seen for a human. You even saw the video"  
Smokescreen said.

"How is this happening. The boy is already healing half way done. A wound like this should take weeks to recover." Ratchet was looking at my test results. I didn't know why he was a fast healer he just was. then suspected it was something about the trifource. Or maybe my Hylian blood.

"Where did you come from? How old are you? Can you show me how to fight?" The teenage girl started asking a million questions. And I couldn't really answer her if I wanted to since I couldn't talk. When she was walking up to me.

"Miko let the kid relax he obviously need to." the green bot stop the girl. Then the other kids came over to where I was standing.

"Awe I wanted to play ask a thousand questions" Miko said mopping. She was just full of energy.

"Hey why don't you talk?" the little boy asked.

"I don't think he can raf. If he could he would be asking who we are." the older boy surprised me of how he could suspect already. Ratchet then scanned me.

"Judging by his tonsils he can't talk there paralyzed for him to use" when he said that he surprised me. "And by his hight and growth He is 17 years old.'' I nodded my head.

"So we ask yes or no questions. So can you teach me how to fight?!" the girl was now getting on my nerves.

Normal POV

While Link plays with a dagger twirling it around his fingers the others were still talking. "Optimus this human can't be from this earth. Look at him his skills, Healing are different. The artifact Megatron stole must of malfunction or something to send this human from another dimension." Ratchet was trying to explanation for this because he didn't believe it himself.

"Who said he is human?" Arcee asked. All of a sudden a dagger plants at her feet. Sending ice in front of her. Alarming everyone. Link suddenly disappears.

"Link! Great job Arcee now we have to find him!" Smokescreen yelled at Arcee.

"Hey I was just stating the obvious! Everyone was thinking it." She defended herself. Smokescreen energon was boiling.

"So what if he isn't normal. You just don't insult someone like that!" He yelled stepping closer. But Bulkhead stepped between them.

"Whoa whoa calm down." Bulkhead said. At least trying to prevent a fight.

"Why are you protecting him you just met him!" She asked loudly.

"Because I promised him that I would like I said already. That's how I got him to agree to come. And I don't break my promises!" He yelled again. And stormed off to go find the hylian.

Link who followed Smokescreen's scent into what was most likely his room. Had heard the argument between the two. And was surprised Smokescreen stuck to his promise. He Decided to wait in his room.

Smokescreen who was searching for Link. Heard a noise coming from his room followed. It ceded when he was in front of the door. He Opened it to see Link in the corner sitting on the ground, cross armed, and eyes closed.

Smokescreen walked forward as the door closed behind him. Link who opened his sapphire eyes and looked him in the optics. Those eyes were so deep with color and life. It not only that but happiness.

"I told you I would keep my promise." He said. Both chuckled.

"I'm sorry Arcee always have trust issues. And doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut. Now lets go." He said reaching a servo out to Link. Then stared at it for a moment. shrugged and hopped on to his servo. When they returned Optimus was talking. Link jumped back on the ground in the med bay.

"The artifacts from which Megatron stole. Have a old legend to them having connections to other worlds" Optimus stated while looking down at link.

"What is this legend?" Arcee asked with curiosity. While every one except smokescreen wanted to ask. So prime decide to tell them because they wanted the answer now.

"Before the war on cybertron and when I became Optimus prime I had heard about an ancient ruins that hold a story from them. It was said that long ago there was a world where organic lived on a land. The people that lived there were skilled fighters and were hard workers. And the it was a beautiful world but there was no place where there evil did not exist. There was a being who craved power and had gotten it by stealing from gods and only intended on using it for his own wanting. And his darkness spread across time and space. It can be summoned using the artifacts he left in this dimension." he finished the legend. Everyone was thinking this over and did not know what to say. Link was thinking about it too. It sounded familiar.

"This boys powers could be used for evil if in wrong hands. Such as Megatron." Optimus said

"Until we know how to return this boy to his world he will need a partner. Smokescreen you shall watch over him until that time" Prime stated Arcee was about to argue but stopped and growled at this. Jack saw this and ignored it because she always acted like this to new people.

" yes! " smokescreen whispered to himself and was happy he was chosen for being his partner. Link saw this and wondered if this was good or bad. Smokescreen was getting jealous of bulkhead, bumblebee, and Arcee for having human partners to interact with but know was happy he finally got one.

"So we need to introduce ourselves" miko told link her name and that he was now part of the band. Everyone else introduced themselves. Which helped link now.

"Wait won't link's parents be worried about him?" Jack asked them. Link then shook his head in response. And also remembered the memories of his childhood. Growing up with no one to protect him. Making him look sad to everyone.

"You don't have parents don't you?" He asked then regretting when link stares at the floor blankly.

"Come on jack it's time to go you to miko" Ratchet said trying to give link some space and now needed it. Arcee transforming but right before she gave link a glance of dis trust. Link responded with a growl. Though link was a little happy he could get some peace and quiet. While smokescreen and Optimus went to rooms for recharge. But before the young bot left he smiled a waved to link who was happy he was thinking of him and also did the same.

"You should rest to recover your energy while the base is quite" ratchet suggested to link and he took his advice without hesitation and fell asleep. But still was still listening just in case since they earned little trust from him. But he was to tired to think anymore and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

C3A• Partners

I will tell you this now I will have some OCs and will change the storyline of twilight princess to make more drama and I will add more details to links old life. And there will be characters from other games of zelda. I DON'T OWN ZELDA OR TRANSFORMERS. AND PLEASE REVIEW! 

Link was confused as he was standing in a white field with fog everywhere. He looked up to see planets that were one of a kind. Some he has never seen before until he remembered the vision he had yesterday day. He turned to see an old bot glowing blue. So silent almost like a ghost. There was no amount of evil in him at all. It was one  
"I've been waiting for you young hero." The old mech said. This had to be a dream. There was a way to prove it.

"What are you expecting me to do here?" Link asked stepping forward.

" For you to make a choice. You're done fighting in your world but now the evil from cybertron has come forth and could seep into your world. Either you stand here and watch as the war takes more lives. Or you can fight to save my children, Cybertron, Earth,...Hyrule. This is your choice. But it will need to be made soon. " the bot explained. 'Children?' Link thought to himself confused. As the atmosphere started to fade away. As the boy turned and walked away.

"Just who are you?" He asked unable to move. The mech smiled and turned around.

"My name is Primus. I hope to see you again." The bot said and walked away. Then everything went dark.

Link woke up slowly. He laid there thinking of the dream.

It was only 4:30 am in the morning and our young hero had awoken from a long sleep normally he would sleep for a whole day if he could have a chance. But today he wouldn't because he was taken to an alien base and couldn't sleep when he was with strangers around. I mean who would be that relaxed.

But the mech named Smokescreen reminded him of an old friend he saw years before the war. And apparently Smokescreen just got here a day before he did. He didn't even have his alt mode.

Arcee is probably always going to think of him as a threat. He still doesn't know what to think of the other bots. Who knows what will happen. The kids reminded him of Talo, Beth, and Colin in a way.

So since he was up and no one else was he decide to eat an apple he had in his bag, clean the energon of his weapon and clothes, and go train somewhere so he wouldn't break anything. He didn't have all of his weapons or magical potions. They were all back at home. He traveled down the halls and found the training room and begun with targeting practice.

Smokescreen woke up at 6:30 am. He was done recharge so he left his chamber and decided to go check up on link. Every one else would wake up at 7:00. It was a little too early and everyone else was still asleep and suspected link was. He wanted to spend time with him a get to know since now he was his partner and also wanted to see what other moves he had. Once he was at the med bay he saw Link was gone and got he was freaking out!

"All no where is he! Please tell me he left already. My first partner and I didn't even get to become friends with him!" Smokescreen screamed out loud but no one could hear him. But then suddenly he heard a loud bang from down the hallway.

He then followed the sound and found Link in the training room. He was in training and was slashing his sword in the air so fast it was making loud sounds as if he cutting something. Shooting ice then fire arrows at targets causing them to fall apart.

Smokescreen was looking through the window with a grin on his face as he watched the boy quietly. Link could hear him and didn't mind if he watched him train but spying on someone was a whole different story. The scout was going to get surprise for trying to sneak up on him.

link grabbed some deku seeds and threw them on the ground in front of him making a big flash. After it faded away smokescreen saw nothing. It was if he disappeared out of thin air.

He walked into the training room to look for link no signs showed where he was. So that caused smokescreen to be more confused.

He then felt something tackled chest causing him to fall down. He didn't get enough time to see it coming. After the painful fall he looked up to find link standing on top of him with his weapon drawn and pointed to his face. He didn't look happy judging by his face expression.

Smokescreen didn't know what to do. Links sapphire burning eyes were piercing his soul with only a look. It made the young bot uncomfortable.

"Hey link umm. Sorry for spying on you. I was just wondering if you want to help me pick out a vehicle mode with Jack later... and also train together." Smokescreen said while staring at him. Link was thinking it over. Confusion swept over his angry look he tilted his head raised an eyebrow in confusion wondering why the autobot wanted to get to know him already. Midna wasn't like this. But then again she was pretty different than most girls he knew.

Smokescreen saw how he reacted and could tell he was confused judging by his expression.

"It's just that you're my first partner and I was always wondered how it was like to have human friends." Smokescreen explained loneliness in his optics. He reminded him so much of Rails his best friend back home. But that will be a story told later. The boy pondered this in his head for a moment.

'It never hurts to try to make new friends' he sighed so he decided yes and nodded his head for his response. Smokescreen was happy he sat straight up while holding link out by ender his so he didn't fall to the floor. He yelped out a little.

"Really yessss! Hey lets me go and show you around base until Jack gets here." Smokescreen cheered happily. But before link could answer smokescreen stood up and ran out of the training room.

In link's head he said 'what have I gotten myself into now. Ilia is right I am a trouble magnet'

For a few hours all they did was look around base. The rookie himself needed to still look around. Once Jack got there the three walked through the ground bridge to a near by highway.

Once outside of the base and on the dry land link frowned. He saw they were in the desert landscape. 'OF ALL THE THINGS IT HAD TO BE A DESERT!' Link screamed in his head while grabbing golden hair. He hated the desert temple even getting there he would pass out and get lost. the bulbins territory made it even worse.

Smokescreen saw links anger about the dessert. Jack chuckled into his hand.

"Aww come on link cheer up its only a dessert." Smokescreen chuckled at him which caused Link to kick him hard in the back of the leg.

"Owwww that actually hurt! Come on the desert isn't that bad let me show you around." Just then smokescreen started walking after he rubbed the new dented spot. Both of the teens followed.

For hours they laid down near the side of the cliff watching old useless cars drive by. Who knew a bot could be so picky! He wanted to flash out opposite of being a robot in disguise.

"What about that one?" Jack asked pointing to a slow moving truck.

"Ugh more Ratchets speed don't you think?" Smokescreen asked as he watched more cars drive by. Link decided to catch some Zs for the time being.

"Is this seriously the best you planet has to offer?" The mech asked looking at the raven haired teen.

"No but this is Jasper." Jack said facing him. Setting his head on his hand. Bored out of his mind.

"I'd feel for you kid." They returned looking for something useful. But both ended up falling asleep as well. Luckily Link woke up a few seconds later. He stood and kept watch for enemies or interesting cars.

Link then watched a Lotus Exige come up. He kicked the arm out from under Smokescreen. Causing him to face plant into the ground waking up Jack.

"I'm up I'm up!" The bot quickly said raising up. He pointed to the racing car racing by fast. The mech smiled and quickly scanned the Lotus. He then transformed into his new vehicle mode.

"Now that's a car." Jack said. As Smokescreen drove up to in between the teens so Link was on the drivers side and Jack was on the passengers. He revved his engine.

"Wanna go for a ride?" He asked opening both doors to invite the teens in. Both grinned and stepped in and drove off.

They zoomed through the dry desert to some mountains. The bot was going faster to try to surprise or scare the blonde teen but he loved speed.

Epona was the fastest horse in Hyrule. The two would spent hours on end racing each other. But at the end of the day they were dragged in by Ilia.

They came to a sudden stop on high cliff. Both teens got out and saw the town up ahead. Link went and sat at the edge of the cliff with his feet dangling of the side. "That was fun I hope when we get back to the base you would be up for some training." Smokescreen said after his transformation.

Then sat next to link. Out of nowhere a giant black ravens bird attacked out of no were. It was probably big as a truck by its size. And also had blood red eyes with razor sharp claws. It swooped down in the direction of Jack fast. Who looked up in shock. Paralyzed by fear to attempt to move.

He crossed his arms in his face waiting for the blow. But Link pushed him out of the way. Taking the dagger claws tearing at his flesh like tissue paper. Dragging to his left shoulder to his lower thigh. He suppressed the scream into his throat.

He jumped over the carnivore bird. And while fighting it he stabbed it in the brain. Sending it to the after life. Link jumped off at the last second as the lifeless body was plummeting to the ground. He ran and took Jack behind a rock giving him his shield.

"But don't you need this?" Jack asked holding the heavy metal shield in his hands. Link just shook his head and ran to his partner.

Just then more birds came and was now attacking smokescreen. Scratching him enough to go through his metal causing energon to leak while he was trying to cover himself with his arms.

Link then jumped in front of his partner while crashing his sword into the ground causing the birds to fly off and the ground crack under him. Then he engaged a battle between the bird. With there screeches echoing through the air.

Smokescreen couldn't see anything when the dust could disappear we saw link fighting the monsters and protecting him. Smokescreen transformed his arm to a gun and shot a bird beside link. While link slices off the others heads.

"What are those things?" Jack asked out loud walking beside him. Giving the hylian his shield back. Link growled when he recognized the birds they were from Hyrule.

"There from your world aren't they?" Smokescreen asked link and he nodded his head. Link saw the scratches on Smokescreen and walked up to him. Putting his glowing hand on his leg. As the wounds began to disappear.

"Whoa." Jack said silently. Link then collapsed on to the ground. The spells and blood loss was catching up to him. Standing up in pain he shook it away.

"Well we should get back to base and get patched up. Before something else comes and attacks us." He then transformed and opened his door so the teens could get in. But before link took one last look at the birds as they were turning to ash and blown away by the wind.

"You coming or not?" Smokescreen said. So link got in and drove off to the base.

When they pulled into base the kids were there. Ratchet was just talking to Optimus about the current situation they were in for the red energon.

Link got out before smokescreen transformed. And hid behind Smokescreen's leg so ratchet couldn't see his injuries.

"Starscream! I heard stories about that stiletto heeled creep back on Cybertron. Send me in Doc." Smokescreen said.

"When Optimus requires back up he will ask for it." Ratchet said over his shoulder.

"Aww come on I got my V-mode and everything. I'm souped up and ready to roll." He protested.

"Ep ep ep. What part of further training don't you understand!" Ratchet yelled.

"Optimus what's your status... Can you read me...Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked over the com. But just got static while he was trying to ignore the wrecker yelling in his ear.

"Ratchet they need us. We can do this!

Did you hear what I said!" Bulkhead yelled behind Ratchet. He wanted out. Not to feel useless at all. The days of therapy were driving him crazy.

"I heard you and I'm ignoring you." Ratchet said turning around.

"This may be your opportunity after all Smokescreen... " he looked around to see the two gone.

"Where are those two?" He asked.

Once Smokescreen was ready to go Link both walked to the relics they were told about. Stopping at the door and opening it was the phase shifter. Smokescreen looked down grinning at Link.

"That's the one." He said.

"You two what in the name of all spark do you think you are doing!" Ratchet asked walking to them.

At the battle ground. Starscream was already in the Apex armor and fighting the autobots. Just then a ground bridge opened up. And out came Smokescreen in his new red, white, and blue vehicle form with the #38 on the side. He drove straight for Starscream. Just then he transformed right after Link jumped out and behind the leg of his partner unseen by seeker.

"Apparently no defined low profile for him." Arcee complained to Bumblebee.

"So you're the new auto bots recruit." Starscream said. Link slowly and quietly took out his bow with a arrow.

"And you must be starscream I thought you'd bee taller." He teased. Link chuckled and wasn't heard by Starscream.

"This will not end well." Arcee said.

"Smokescreen stand down you are no match for Starscream's apex armor." Optimus ordered. But the two acted as if they didn't hear him.

"Any last words Smokescreen?" Starscream asked.

"Just four. kiss your armor goodbye!"

Smokescreen said charging at the seeker. Link jumped over them. By the time Smokescreen activated the relic phasing through the armor bringing Starscream with him. He moved away just in time for Link to blast him with a bomb arrow sending him into metal crates.

"A phase shifter?" The seeker asked in disbelief.

"Now that was a plan!" Smokescreen yelled as Link jumped on to his shoulder. The armor falling over seconds later. Arcee rolled her optics.

"You aren't the only one sporting a fancy wrist mounted device." The seeker said getting up firing a middle to the construction to where the other bots were standing on. It blasted making the metal tear apart right between the two cybertronians.

"No!" Smokescreen yelled in disbelief as he couldn't see his fellow autobots. Then relief was lifted off his shoulders. As he saw them unharmed. He then walked over to the apex armor.

Once back in the base Smokescreen was handing back the relic to Ratchet.

" Told yah I just needed to borrow it for awhile. Doc here thought we were trying to steal the relics." Smokescreen said.

"Only until you explained your guys plan. There is protocol both of you need to follow." Ratchet scowled and both Link and Smokescreen.

"Ratchet is correct standard procedure must be observed by every member of this team." Optimus said. The scout looked down in shame.

"How ever I believe we must also commend Smokescreen. You have proven to be a quick study by choosing to play strategy." Optimus said. To the mech.

" Im sorry but I can't take all the credit. Link is the one who planned most of it." Smokescreen said. Looking toward Link on the railing who smiled.

"There's gonna be no living with them now." Arcee said to Bumblebee.

"While this may lack the pageantry of the proper elite guard ceremony. I wish to welcome to welcome you both to team prime." Optimus said. Both of the new members looked to the others.

Link could see Bulkhead in the hallway entrance staring at them.

"The newbie and kid did alright." Bulkhead said looking at the new relic. Miko finally saw him and ran off the stairs.

"Don't worry Bulk they got nothing on you." She said encouraging him. He then turns around limping back to his room.

"Seriously once we get that leg back in shape Both of them are gonna learn real quick who the top wrecking ball is around here." She said to him. He just kept limping away.

"Bulkhead..." Miko whispered. Going to follow him. But a hand on her shoulder stopped her from doing so. She looked back to find Link shaking his head.

"He's gonna come around right?" She asked. Link smiled gently and nodded. Miko then looked down at Links side and gasped. The blood from his earlier battle today has been bleeding and swelled up. It soaked his green clothes again. He managed to wash out the blood out right before they fought Starscream. But by moving more that just made it worse. More blood and more swelling. It was now scabbing up.

"How are you still standing?" Miko asked looking at his wound. Before he could do anything. He was picked up by a pair of cool servos. He looked up to see a unhappy Smokescreen.

"Why didn't you tell me this happened?" Smokescreen asked with a frown.

"'I didn't see Smokescreen as the overprotective type."' Bumblebee beeped. Arcee chuckled.

"I'm not overprotective just concerned." He said right back a little too fast. This earned more laughs. Link was still staring at his partner in thought. 'Is he always like this?' Link thought to himself. Arcee and Bumblebee left to drop the kids off.

After he patched himself up with Smokescreen watching him like a hawk. He Fell asleep on the stretcher. Just before Smokescreen left he grabbed a blanket a draped it onto the sleep inch teen. And ruffled his hair.

This world was much different than Hyrule. Seeing saw how smokescreen got hurt from the blood thirst beasts from his world. And since they were now partners he knew that he had to protect him badly.

Okay sorry this took so long. I was sick the whole week. Remember to review and leave suggestions.

I DO NOT OWN ZELDA OR TRANSFORMERS.


	5. Chapter 4

C4• human factor

At base.

"Bulkhead you really mustn't allow yourself to decline." Ratchet said to the wrecker. Who was sitting down.

"Yeah Bulk you gotta pull yourself out of this funk." Miko said to her guardian.

"What's the use?" Bulkhead said.

"You need to regain your strength. The time will come when-" he was interrupted.

"When what. When all of you need an assist? Isn't that what the new guys are for." Bulkhead asked angrily. Just then. Smokescreen appeared walking towards them.

"Hey Bulkhead I've been thinking. With your injury and all. You might want to take advantage of the armor I snagged from Starscream. Instant muscle suit!" Smokescreen offered. Hold long the new relic to the wrecker.

"You think I need a crutch!" Bulkhead yelled. Hitting the relic out of his hand causing it to crash into Ratchets screens. Sparks and smoke coming out of it.

"Bulkhead I needed that!" Ratchet yelled. Link suddenly appeared on Smokescreen shoulder growling at the wrecker If he tried to harm his partner.

Bulkhead past them picking up the giant metal lobbing ball and working on his daily workout.

"He can walk!" Smokescreen said happily looking at Link.

"Looks like he's fit for duty to me." He said to the boy. Link was still glaring at Bulkhead. Ratchet grumbled. While Miko gave a thumb up.

"You got to be kidding Raf? You of all people grounded." Jack asked on speaker phone. Link and Miko walked next to him.

"Big time. I've misplaced some home work. And blew a couple of test." Raf said over the phone.

"Translation A- instead of A." Miko said to Link as she sat down on the yellow mustard sofa.

"Probably spending too much time at the base-" the boy was cut off by someone else on the other side of the phone.

"Rafael I hope your not on the phone in there." His Mother said out loud.

"No mama!" He replied quickly.

"Say hi to bee for me. Until I improve these grades. I'm off team prime." With that he hung up. Their attention was directed to Bulkhead who was still working out.

"Just when we get one back we lose another." Miko said looking down.

Links POV earlier this morning.

This morning I woke up from a good nights rest. At least compared to the ones I had over the years at least. All of my injuries were healed. I wasn't the first one up.

Apparently Ratchet had been yelling at me to wake up for an hour.

Earlier this morning. Both me and the wrecker had Check ups. They were annoying. Being poked and prodded with tools were annoying.

Bulkhead limped and sat on an berth. During the whole time I could feel him stare on me. I turned and saw Bulkhead glaring at me. I just stared back. I knew the emotions in his optics. The feeling of being useless and cast aside for someone else was like a gaping hole in your chest. With jealousy also shown. I don't blame him. Miko told me he about his battle with an insecticon and ended up being shot in the back.

Later that afternoon.

After the argument between Ratchet and him. Bulkhead started of his daily therapy so he could recover faster. I had been standing on the railing when later thinking of when Smokescreen offered him the apex armor. And he yelled at him in anger. He caught me glaring at him during his workout.

"What do you want?" He asked with a little annoyance. He asked as looked down to me. I pointed at he leg that wasn't in full health. It took him a minute to understand what I was trying to say. He raised an optic.

"Wait what?" I nodded He was surprised. I sighed. Jumping and walked next to him. Raising my hand and touched his leg as I was Giving him a fraction of my energy to repair himself but not all. One because I don't know what fights we are going to get in today and two he needs to heal slowly with this kind of injuries.

Moving my hand I walked back. Looking back up I chuckled at his surprised face. He looked back at his leg and started to move it. Even though it wasn't fully healed. It was less painful and easier to move around more. Then looked back at me.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked. I smiled and he did as well.

Normal POV later that day.

"At 16:30 hours a data life was stole from a high security military vault. Surveillance show that the Decepticon known as Breakdown was at the scene." Fowler said to the bots. Showing the video feed.

"Haven't seen him in a while." Bulkhead said.

"It looks like Breakdown entered the base in vehicle mode. With someone behind the wheel." Fowler showed them on the screen.

"A Decepticon paired with a human!" Ratchet said in disbelief.

"And I have a pretty good hunch who. The stolen satellite was project Damocles." He said.

"Invented by Silas." Optimus concluded.

"I guess the former Cornell bish up. Wanted it back." Fowler concluded. Bumblebee beeped.

"Yeah I thought Silas was paste?" Arcee asked confused. Surely being crushed by thousand of pounds of metal would have ended his life.

"So did I." Fowler agreed.

"Agent Fowler even if he were alive. Are suggesting that Silas. Has allied mech with the Decepticons. I highly doubt Megatron would entertain such an idea." Ratchet said.

"Why not. The human bot alliance works for us." Jack stated.

"Most of the time." Arcee said looking at Link. Who had been standing behind Fowler unnoticed by the agent. Until the man caught her looking at something behind him.

He turned around to find the teenager leaning his back against the wall arms crossed. Staring at the video feed.

"So this is the boy you've been talking about Prime?" Fowler asked.

"Yes. Allow me to introduce you to one of our new team members Link." Optimus said.

"My name is special agent William Fowler. Would you like tell me about yourself." The agent said to the boy. Who narrowed his eyes at him.

"Link doesn't talk Fowler." Miko said walking up next to him as we'll as Jack.

"Doesn't want to or?"he asked. Link growled.

"Can't." Jack said. Seeing the angry glare from the teen.

"We will talk later as I was saying. Damocles is a particle beam cannon so powerful it can slice up the pentagon like a birthday cake. Or give everyone on Mount Rushmore Mohawk. All from a satellite in orbit. It's the work of a mad man. And in Megatron's hands a threat to anyone, anywhere on the planet." Fowler stated.

"The cons may have the satellite but they can't use it without a interface code. The only secured copy is at the secured service at head quarter in Colorado." Fowler told them reading a secret file.

"We must keep the code out of Decepticons hands at all costs." Optimus said turning to the ground bridge.

"It's roll time!" Bulkhead said pounding his fist into his hand. Turning around to walk.

"Ep ep ep. I have not yet cleared you for active duty. Nor are you ready for roll." Ratchet said stopping him from charging blindly into battle. Bulkhead shook from anger. Then saw Link walking next to Smokescreen. Getting ready to walk in the ground bridge.

"Why does he get to go?" Bulkhead asked. Link looked at him smugly.

"Because he is in full health some how." Ratchet replied.

"Wait how long does it take to repair a human?" Smokescreen asked.

"Human body's can repair themselves naturally with time. But Link is faster than any human on earth." Ratchet said to the scout. Smokescreen looked down at Link excitedly.

"You can do that!" Smokescreen said in amazement. Link took a step back surprised at his reaction.

At Colorado base.

The bots and Link just stepped out of the ground bridge to be greeted by energon shots. They all quickly took cover. As the shots continued.

"The Decepticons have preceded us. We must secure the command center." Optimus said transforming his hand into a cannon blaster. Link took out his bow and arrow shoot anything that moves. As the others went shooting into battle. Then taking down the cons around the bots.

He looked up to sensing something bad was about to happen. Seeing a little red light in the sky that was getting bigger. And was in the direction of Smokescreen. Who was beating up a con too busy to notice.

Link ran and pushed Smokescreen feet away with his shield. As the blast barely missed them. Dust was in the air. Blinding them as rocks were raining.

"Whoa." Smokescreen said. As he looked at the con where he was originally standing. Metal curling and hot with smoke rising. Just then another blast was raining down again.

"Fall back!" Optimus commanded. As they ran away from the area.

"Ratchet we require back up. Can remotely disable damaklees under Fowlers advisement?" Optimus asked over the comm as they ran.

"Autobots we must draw its fire to distract from Rafael's efforts." Optimus ordered. Just then another blast was coming down.

"Somehow I don't think that will be a problem ." Arcee said as they ran and transformed. Link then hopped in Smokescreen as they drove off.

"Clear shot I'm going in." Smokescreen said turning around speeding to the building. Then swirling to avoid a blast.

"Scratch that." He said as Link kicked him.

"What?" He asked wincing a little. Just then they revived a call from ratchet. As they were dogging the blast.

At jasper Nevada

Bulkhead was battling it out with Silas. When he just got cleared from Ratchet he could go on curbside duty. Smokescreen and Link ground bridged back to base after they heard he needed back up. Then arriving to his location.

Silas was about to bring the hammer down on the wrecker. But was caught off guard as Smokescreen appeared. Transforming kicking the psychopath away.

"Assist what's the new guys for." Smokescreen said helping the green mech up.

"One new guy to another. This is your final day on the job." Silas said. Charging at them with his hammer. Suddenly his back was frozen by ice. Causing him to stop in his tracks. Then a force pushed him to the ground.

The two bots looked to see Link jumping away text to them. He then looked put to Bulkhead and gave him a thumbs up. Both bots started punching Silas. Making him move to the others direction. Then punching him again.

"Hey you look like the brat that's on Megatron's ship." Silas said looking at Link. He flinched in surprise.

Silas was on the ground. Then getting up he shot a missile to the bots direction while he was distracted. Link felt a surge of energy rush threw him he put his hands up then after ran in front of the bots.

Suddenly the blast went off right we're Link had been standing. The force sent Bulkhead and Smokescreen flying back. Smoke, dirt, and fire rise thought it the air.

"No Link!" Smokescreen yelled in disbelief. He stepped forward but was stopped by a servo on his shoulder.

"It's too late." Bulkhead said shaking his helm. A cold darkness was in the air. Grief and sorrow is all that Smokescreen felt.

Suddenly the a arrow shot through the air right towards Silas. Embedding within the cybertronian metal shoulder. Electricity ran throughout all the body. Including the organic one on Silas. He screamed out in agony. Looking up he saw the boy thought to have dead. With cold burning eyes. Silas was frozen in shock.

Link took this opportunity. Shooting a bomb arrow. With him as his target. It knocked him back only into a ground bridge then it closed back up. Link growled then looked back up to the two bots who were staring at him in shock.

Smokescreen ran up to him and held him tightly. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed with his own optics. A missile with that much fire power should have obliterate him to ashes. Yet some how he didn't have a scratch on him. He didn't realize he was cutting off breathing for the boy until he heard grunting. He looked down to see Link struggling against his hold. He put Link on his shoulder while the boy was panting for the precious air to fill his burning lungs. Holding his ribs in pain.

Then hearing something strange. They looked up to see the satellite burning in earths atmosphere as it fell.

"Looks like someone's big plan just burned up in reentry." Bulkhead said as he high-five the scout. Then ruffled Links hair earning a growl. The laughed while He tried to pry the green mechs hand off his head.

"And for the record I studied every one of the wreckers battles." Smokescreen said grinning.

"There's hope for you yet newbies." He said. Then turning to Link smiling.

"So how did you survive that shot Link?" He asked. Link was grinning. He was starting to get his powers back. Maybe soon the master sword will reawaken. His thoughts were cut off as he notice there creepy staring.

"What else can you do?" Smokescreen said excitedly looking towards Link. Who looked to see both bots grinning at him leaning forward to learn his secrets.

"Wanna go chase and mess around with him?" Smokescreen asked the Wrecker.

"Sure I got nothing else better to do." He replied. Link dashed off towards the base as they ran after him.

Somehow he had made it to the base. Losing the two bots in the city. Dodging from their sights from running into alleyways to jumping on roofs of houses.

He wasted no time running back to base though the cool desert. Thinking of ways to avoid them once he was there.

Once he entered the base he skidded to a stop. Gasping to catch his breath from the endless running. The other bots had returned to base. Fowler and the kids already went home. They stared at him.

"'Link are you alright?"' Bumblebee beeped looking at him. Link looked up but froze when he head the sound of cars. He quickly dashed behind Bumblebee's leg. Signaling him to be quite as the two transformed.

"Hey have you seen Link pass by here? We kinda need to talk with him." Bulkhead said in an cheerful voice. Looking around the room. Ratchet returned to his work. While Arcee and Optimus were talking to each other. All of them not even going to ask or get involved in whatever they were doing.

"'Um no I can't say I have. Maybe he's still out."' Bumblebee lied. Trying to act casual but failed.

"Bee where is he?" Bulkhead asked seeing through him.

'"Okay he went down that hall.'" Bumblebee beeped another lie. This he didn't act so jumpy. The two had bought it and ran down the hallway. Link walked out behind the scouts leg.

"'You owe me one.'" Bumblebee beeped to Link. Who nodded in thanks. He then heard heavy foot steps coming down the hall. Link looked around frantically for somewhere else to hide. He climbed up to the highest railing taller than the bots. And then lay down so that he was out of sight.

"So Smokescreen you want to explain what's going on?" Arcee asked crossed armed walking to him. A smile grew on his face plate. Smokescreen had explained to him what had just happened. Fighting Silas to Link's survival of a missile.

"We'll have you seen him?" Smokescreen asked again. Arcee pointed up. First he was confused then a smile slowly grew on his face. He ran to get Bulkhead. Once they retuned he then pointed to where the teen was hiding. Both grinned devilishly as they began to slowly walk. Hoping to get the element of surprise

But Link had a gut feeling something was about to happen. He calmed his heart and listen to his surroundings. Hearing the slow metal footsteps alerted him instantly. He looked down to see a giant metal hand reaching for him.

Link ran down the railing. But was greeted by another giant metal hand. He quickly jumped off and landed on to the floor before he was grabbed. He saw both Smokescreen and Bulkhead walking towards him. He made a dash to the hallway. But Smokescreen had blocked him. They looked like two cats chasing a mouse around the house.

"Come on Link. Why you running?" Smokescreen asked in a teasing voice. Everyone was watching in laughter.

Link ran to the exit. Bulkhead had try to snag after him. But before he could. Link cast Nayru's love. The blue barrier quickly rose. Sending Bulkhead's hand away. The room was lit up by the blue light emitting from it.

Link skidded to a stop on the ground while crouching. He froze when he turned around to find everyone staring at him as if he had grown two heads.

"That's how you survived the blast!" Smokescreen said pointing at him. 'Great now there's gonna be more questions from everybody. Especially Miko.' Link thought to himself. As he sighed. He then dashed under Smokescreen who was unguarded. Then down the hallway. The scout took off after him.

"That's impossible..." Ratchet finally spoke up out of his shock.

And that's all. I would say the next chapter will probably be the most exciting yet. As for updating I will try every week. Just so you know this Link will be faster and stronger than in the game. I DO NOT OWN ZELDA OR TRANSFORMERS. Review please. And remember this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me.


	6. Chapter 5

C5Revived

It was Saturday so the kids would stay at the base all day. It was 8:00 in the morning. Link had been helping Bulkhead work his leg back into shape. And it was only a week with the boys help.

Link had a great time. He had learned earthlings version of English. Learning about earth's history and other important this. The kids helped any way they could. It would surely help in the future.

"Hey ratchet where's link staying in the base he needs a room right. Because he can't sleep on the couch all the time" Miko asked with curiosity

"We have no extra room unless he shares a room with someone." bulkhead said while looking at link while he in a deep sleep on the couch. He was a very VERY heavy sleeper. Ilia would have to yell at him for an hour to make him get up. That had involved a ice water bucket.

"Why are you asking miko?" Arcee knew she was up to trouble.

"Because we went shopping for him that's why. What I can't do something nice" Miko said while holding some bags and jack was too.

"We just thought we could do something nice for him." Raf said happily. He had been teaching Link mostly about technology and science.

"Hey when was the last time he ate something?" Jack said looking towards the sleeping teen.

"Come to think of it I haven't seen him eat." Ratchet said then scanned link.

"My scanner says he is perfectly healthy but a human would be starving by now."

"Hey why doesn't link stay in my room we are already partners." Smokescreen was sure he could have a great friendship with him.

"Okay smokescreen and bulkhead go train with link to distract him. while Bumblebee, Raf and i go and set up his stuff in your room. And Jack can he get him some food." Miko made the plan. Everyone agreed. When the others were out of the room Bulkhead went to go wake up link.

"Hey link wake up." Bulkhead nudged link but he kept on sleeping. In reaction he kicked his hand.

"Link get up already!" Bulkhead said it louder this time but it didn't work. Bulkhead picked him up and dropped him on the couch.

"Wow he is a heavy sleeper." He chucked

"Let's just wake him up in the training room." Smokescreen said while lifting link up into his hands. They were both walking down the hallway and into the training room. And Bulkhead decided to shoot in that air to see if the blast would wake him up.

LINKS POV

For the past few week I would eat fruit in the morning since I hate eating meat for my hole life. It wasn't a religious thing it's because It brings back painful memories to me.

The most of the team was nice to me I said MOST not all of them.

I still need to figure out how those monsters from my world came to this one. There was no way they came through the same portal as me so there must be another one. The last thing Silas said to me caught my attention.

'Hey you look like the brat that's on Megatron's ship.' Those word repeated though out my head non stop. There has to be an explanation.

I was too tired so fell asleep on the uncomfortable but I couldn't complain. I could sleep thought a avalanche. Actually did a couple of times when I slept at Yeto's place.

In links dream normal POV

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Link was in the same distinct area as before. He turned around to come face to face to meet Primus himself. His gaze cast down on the boy standing feet away from him.

"We meet yet again boy." Primus said smiling faintly.

"Let's just skip to the end and get to the point of why I am here." Link said crossing his arms over his chest. But the mechs smile still remained before he chuckled.

"Yes about what rumor you had heard and the creatures from your realm." He said. Link nodded. He had been dying to get the answers. This is one of the only to get them.

"Once you had entered this realm. All of the darkness latched on to you came as well. Unenviable shall stand in this world with the decepticon. Binding all of Cybertron, Earth, Hyrule, and as well as the Twilight realm. Int to a war of worlds" He Said. Link flinched as he heard the last world.

"Wait war? But Hyrule and the Twilight realm have only touched the beginning of peace!" Link yelled.

"Only a short lived one." Primus said dreadfully. Watching from the side lines as your children execute each other is a nightmare that no father should see.

"How many? How many lives must be sacrificed so that this madness can end." Link said shaking. All of the lives sacrificed throughout the war was far to many to count. And after day of wretched day it will only grow worse.

"You can stop the sickness of Cybertron from coming into contact of the others. But only if you take action." Primus said. Link looked up at him. Anger plastered onto his face.

"I will. And I will end this pointless war from involving the twilight realm. But the moment I stepped into this one Hyrule is already counted in this war." Link said. His sapphire eyes burning with no fear and only courage. Primus chuckled.

"I know you will." He said. He reached his servo out with his hand clenched around something Link could not see.

"Take this with you on your journey. It will help. As well as your belongings." He said as he opened his servo. A light flew from him and in front of Link.

His bag full of weapons was returned to him. Suddenly a weight fell onto his right wrist. He looked down to see some kind of watch. It had a screen and two buttons on the side. It was painted green with blue lines and had the Autobot insignia painted on the middle of the screen.

"Press the top button and then will turn it on." He said but was going to say something else but before he could Link pressed the button. A big shock went through my left arm and throughout his whole body. He tried with all of his willpower not to scream as best as he could held his arm with pain.

He looked at the old bot and frowned giving him an angry growl.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME!" he yelled

"I was going to warn you." Primus chuckled. Link's throat throat felt as if there was fire burning it to ash.

"I can understand that your vocals hurt. But as long as you wear that watch you will have the ability to speak if it works." He explained. Link looked up to him and nodded.

"Are time is at an end again until next time hero." Primus said while everything faded out again.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Links POV

I swore I had heard Bulkhead yelling at me to wake up but I wasn't listening. sleep puts a spell on me. Then I feel something poke me. A few moments later I open my eyes to the sound of a energy blast. I get up my first instinct was to jump away. Then I notice I'm not in the same room with the old yellow couch I'm in the training room. I heard an outburst of laughs come from behind me. I turn around to Smokescreen and Bulkhead finding humor of them waking me up that way.

"You should have see your face when you woke up. Ha ha ha ha!" Smokescreen said wile pointing at me.

This made me angry. I pulled out my bow and shot an ice arrow right at there them making them fly into the wall pasting them against it. Don't worry i didn't make it cold enough to have them get defrosted the hole day by Ratchet.

"Hey link get us out of this." Smokescreen was now demanding. What he asked for it.

I look over at Bulkhead and see he can't get the ice off.

"We're not getting out any time early are we?" Bulkhead had figured it out now. I was now laughing at them. I knew Miko would love to see them stuck to the wall without escape. So I took out a phone she gave me when ever I needed to text the base. I quickly took a picture of the half frozen bots while they looked at me wide eyed and that made it funnier. And was going to show the others later.

"Link don't you dare show that to the others!" They both yelled at me to stop from but that made me want to show it anyways. I a giant smirk as was walking past them. But I was stopped by a giant hand in my path picking me up. I opened my eyes to see the surprised bright blue optics of Smokescreen. He held me pretty tight to where I couldn't move an inch. Some how his arm didn't freeze to the wall.

"Wait you can't go because uhh because we want to train with you." He looked at Bulkhead and he smiled. Judging by their reactions and weird behaviors they were up to something.

"So can you unfreeze us now so we can get started now." Smokescreen asked as he adjusted his had to lose their grips on me letting me breath. I nodded and shot them with the magic fire arrow melting the ice away.

I jumped on the opposite side of the room. Making a fighting stance while unsheathing my sword. This was going to be fun.

After hours of training we were all tired out. Somehow they didn't see the watch. And I wasn't going to show them the weapons yet. Or talk only if I need to. Then out of no where ratchet ran into the room.

"There has been an attack and Optimus is already at the site with Arcee and Bumblebee. You three need to get there right away. Link your needed to get moving." Ratchet said while he followed.

Before we went through I sent the funny picture of the two auto bots stuck on the wall to Miko and Jack Then he turn on the ground bridge and walk though. I now I have no time to argue.

When we came out and the bridge closed behind us. I saw that we were in front of an entrance some kind of cave. Echoes of screeching bounced off the stone walls. With lights and flickers as well. We walked in cautiously. Weapons drawn i ready to attack any threat.

We went to a cross path and saw five paths. I looked up at the bots and nodded. We decided to split up to cover more ground. Not the best thing to do while you hear suspicious noises in caves. But might as well.

I quickly equipped the silver armor plates on my shoulders and knees.

I checked my phone. No bars...great just great. Suddenly blast of sounds went off. Then the ground shook. Hearing a faint noise of energon blasters. I ran up to the side of the wall and pressed my ear against it. Hearing metal footsteps, screeches, and shooting. I could tell this spot was a weak point of the rock. I took out a bomb and set it off.

A hole appearing from where the wall used to be. I ran through not hesitating for a second. Coughing as I ran through the dirt filled air. I looked forward and saw some vehicons. But something was wrong. Death and darkness was lurking in the air.

Squinting at the cons I gasped at. They were standing were the blood thirsty Twilight messengers.

Growled I charged into battle. I ran and shot some Vehicon with a ice arrow freezing them hole. Running up one like a ramp I tackled another to the ground. My blade slicing through the middle of his metal chest. Energon squirting out and spraying out of my clothes.

I slid under and behind as another tried to squish me with his giant metal foot. Slicing his leg and back with my weapon as I continued to run. Hearing the loud impact of the body and earth.

Suddenly I came face to face with three twilight beasts. Slamming into one with my shield in knocked all of them into the ground. Suddenly energon blast shot them with my bomb arrow all shattering them into twilight particles. Gathering into a portal and disappearing on to the ceiling.

I turned to see Smokescreen and Bumblebee next to the entrance. All of them with cannon blasters out steaming hot.

"'What were those things?"' Bumblebee beeped all of them walk through the cave as Link lead the way. Checking a head just in case of any threats. They had made it out and were in a canyon.

I giant loud screech caught are attention. We looked a head in to a lower giant hole and saw giant twilight messengers!

Their black tentacle hair slivering as its black night bodies with the smell of death walked towards them. And stone metal mask as fuses as giant arms with claws that could will with one swipe.

But they had metal played on their back and arms with spikes that could hook onto your flesh like looks.

Then all the memories started flashing in my head. The agonizing pain and nightmares from all those years came flooding back like was wave.I knew they were going to kill anything they get their hands on. I need to kill them now before they have a chance of escaping.

Squinting at the cons that were standing beside them. I gasped at what I was witnessing. The vehicons had red twilight symbols on them. Glowing like a star in the night sky.

On the other side I could see Optimus had his leg injured as well as his arm. With energon seeping out of some pipes. He was bound to the rocks by some weird metal.

"Aw isn't it the little hero. Come here to watch yet another one of your allies be fall?" I heard a taunting voice. I recognized it instantly. It sent shivers down my spine. I looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

I looked up to find Zant. As plain as day still alive.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" He asked.

...

CLIFF HANGER

Sorry but this is a short chapter a lot of drama. Please review. I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS OF ZELDA


	7. Chapter 6

C6 secrets revealed.

Links POV

Zant was standing on top of the rock pillar. I stood there growling in anger next to Smokescreen and Bumblebee.

"Maybe if you can be a nice Wolfy and step down here. We can get an agreement." He said. Looking forward the Vehicons were preparing to blast Optimus in the helm. Hearing the blasters come on I snarled.

"Wait I give myself up to replace him! Which do you want an Autobot or a Hylian that took you thrown from you?" I said out loud. Smokescreen and Bumblebee looked down at me shocked. I turned and jumped down into the new battleground.

Optimus was transported to the top of the cliff. Bumblebee was calling Ratchet for a bridge. I had to guard myself while they tend to Optimus. I was not going to just stand there helplessly.

Drawing the master sword while making the beasts hiss and step back. All of sudden black stones fell out of no where striking the ground as red tattoos appeared on them as a invisible shield connecting to all of them. Trapping me and the beasts inside while the other bots out. But Arcee, and Bulkhead were now there not long after we arrived.

I heard some thing swing beside me. I took out my shield in time to see a claw hit it and heard a cracking sound. The creature screeched in pain as it was distracted I chopped off its arm. Causing black brown blood come come out of its wound. I quickly kicked It making it fly over the battlefield. Killing it when it came in touch with the shield. I took out my hook shot as blast rained down on me.

The cons energon shots were orange instead of their normal colors. When they came in contact with anything. Twilight particles rose up.

I turned around getting a scratch across my left arm and with a bite in my shoulder. As a shot hit me. Then the other creature some how snuck up behind and punched me. It sent me flying over hitting the shield sending. I slid down and opened my eyes to the beast regurgitating a Cloud of twilight coming towards me. I can't transform no matter what. I heard someone on the other side banging on the shield.

"Link you have to get up." Smokescreen voice echoed through.

I got up and ran away from the shadow and turned around to another beast. I quickly stabbed it in the chest as it tried to attack. It fell onto the ground as I pulled my sword out of its dead carcass.

There was three beast left. I need to end this now. Easier said than done. It started raining and lightning out now. Both creatures came running at me I tried best to avoid them. But as I tried to jump a giant hand caught my foot and slammed me to the ground making me cough up blood.

The others grabbed by arms and other leg. They started dragging me to the twilight cloud I tried to escape but I was out of energy and was badly hurt. Just then Zant appeared right in front of me. Like a phantom I could not understand what was happening.

"Look at the young hero protecting another world full of weak humans. And trying to protect his friends from the darkness how pathetic." Zant said while he floating in front of me.

"Hey let go of link!" Bulkhead yelled as the same time bumblebee was beeping to let me go.

"What do you want with him?" Smokescreen was trying to smash open the shield but it was pointless. Arcee was blasting it but it showed no effect.

"Tell me do you think you are friends with this human?" Zant asked smokescreen. Why was he asking this?

"Of course he is my partner I would take a shot for him." Smokescreen said I could not believe that he would sacrifice his life for mine. But it he ever had to do that I would stop him if that means I would die.

"So do you know his secrets that he has been hiding from you then?" Zant asked while looking down at me. All no I need to escape now. I was trying to get the arms off me but I was just slam down again in to the rock ground.

"What secret?" Arcee asked while stepping closer. The others were confused.

"So you don't know. Then if you are friends link why don't I just show them right now." The shadow monster was pulling me closer to the cloud and thrown me in it. As he walked up to me and slashed me with a dagger across the arm with something purple. Immediately I felt a burning sensation come though my whole Body. I didn't notice the Shadows become darker around me.

The dark power setting through by body. Clouding my head with the dark memories having ilia and Collin taken away from me to Midna almost died in my hands. And me kidnaped as a kid and almost killed. I could hear the Smokescreen yelling my name. I screamed in pain as the transformation started.

My eyes opened to the others staring at me. I looked down and saw not hands but paws and but my a broken chain was covered by a bandana I put on long ago with Hyrules insignia. I quickly attacked Zant but he disappeared.

"Looks like we need to discipline the mutt. You guys take care of him I have more important stuff to do right now." Zant said right before he teleported out and the shield went down. And the beast charged at me as well as the few cons.

I ran strait for them attacking one to the ground using my teeth to latch on its thought ripping its flesh out killing it from the immense pain.

Another monster attacked me to the ground. I wrestled with it on the ground before scratching its chest and killing it. The last one I took down the same way. Before it could screech to revive the others.

I yelped as I was shot in the back my an aggressive pain. I turned my head to see the twilight cons raising their blasters at me. They began to shoot.

I ran forward as fast as I could. Dodging every shot that came my way. I broke through them. Slicing at their metal like a knife through butter. I scratched one over the cheats plate. Before I latched on to another's throat with my mouth full of razor sharp teeth. I tried best not to get the energon in to my mouth. It slowly slouched to the ground in pain.

A giant hand shot out and grabbed my by the back of the neck. I squirmed desperately to get out of his hold. I some how bit the back of his servo and yanked him to the ground. Tackling his chest by clawing at it. I panted when the blood bath was over.

I had both red blood and energon dripping off me. I looked like from some horror movie. The slabs of rocks gone.

I looked up to see the bots staring at me. I couldn't tell what they were thinking now of me. My vision started to blur as I tried to walk. Shaking my head I fell to the ground passing out.

NORMAL POV

"Link!" Smokescreen ran to Wolf link's side. The others followed cautiously.

"Smokescreen get away from it. It's dangerous." Arcee yelled at him trying to drag him away but he wouldn't budge. 'IT!' Smokescreen thought. Oh he was steaming.

"We need to get him back to base or else he will die." Smokescreen said as he stood in front of Optimus while picking up the worn out Wolf. Checking to see if he is still breathing.

"How do we know we can trust him? Or that he won't attack us? Do you know what will happen" Arcee said

"I don't know all I care is that link is safe. Now get out of the way!" Smokescreen said while in a angry tone. He was not going to leave another friend behind to die not again. To many were lost at Cybertron that he could count.

"Bumblebee call a ground bridge." Bulkhead said to the scout. They had watch the two fight. The ground bridge opened.

"Arcee we are here to protect all life. We need to get link medical attention quickly." Optimus commanded as he saw the wounds covering wolf Link. She was about to argue but she met the optics of Optimus. He was angry so she growled and stepped out of the way to let them go. They all walked through the ground bridge and closed back up.

Of near a distance a figures appeared lurking in the shadows.

At the base

Smokescreen walked in with Wolf Link unconscious in his arms while blood was dripping off him. Ratchet turned around to see the damaged prime with the injured beast in his hands. He gasped at the sight.

"Optimus what is that? What happened?" He asked as he looked to the others who weren't hurt. The kids were standing on the rail next to him and notice link was gone.

"Hey where's Link guys? We just got done setting up his room." Miko said before she noticed the unconscious creature as Smokescreen set him down on a berth.

"Whoa why do you guys have a giant wolf with you?" Jack asked amazed by how black animal was so big. It had to be the size of a car. It was due to Link's rapid growth. He wasn't that big when we first transformed.

"Ratchet I will explain later right now he needs medical attention." He said while placing link on the berth. Ratchet wasn't sure if he could help him at all.

"I don't know if I can Optimus. I just might inflict more damage done." Ratchet said while standing over link. Raf knew he could encourage him to try so he helped.

"Some Animals and humans almost have the same Health systems. They aren't that far apart." Raf said

Ratchet looked down at the wolf and saw how much pain he was in. He scanned the wolf and hooked it up to a heart monitor. And some penicillin in case of an infection.

And started disinfecting its wounds. Stitching it up so no more blood could escape. Cleaning up the energon. And placing medicine on right before bandaging. He did the best he could. Then he ran an full scan not just a for structure. But the energy emitting from him.

"Optimus this is no normal wolf in has a lot of energy surging inside of it. He was also infected with dark energon but its was pushed out of his system some how. But by my readings it was taken out only seconds later. And there was no damage." Ratchet said as he was finished mending his wounds and taking out dents from his armor planting.

"Ratchet the battle that occurred with the beasts. Link was badly damaged and had a great change during the time he was battling the monsters." Everyone was listening

"This wolf is indeed out friend link." Ratchet and the kids gasped

"Does that me Link is a werewolf because that would be awesome!" Miko said excitedly but Jack couldn't agree with her.

"Miko werewolves aren't real! Right?" Jack asked the bots.

"When I first scanned link it showed that his DNA was human. But that does not explain why he is now this wolf. The dark energon did not do this to him." Ratchet explained while looking back at link.

"Ratchet something else happened today. Link spoke. You told us he couldn't." Smokescreen said Bumblebee beeped in as well. Everyone's eyes widen at this.

"Are we sure it's safe to have him here unchained it could attack the kids." Arcee said while pointing at link as if he wasn't even a human being.

"Ratchet I got the information you wanted." Raf said as he turned on a video on the giant screen. It showed wolves attacking their prey by hunting in packs eating the dead carcass. And tracking in the forest with others.

"See what did I tell you these animals dangerous." Arcee snapped back

"Arcee link is no wild animal he would never do that." Smokescreen yelled at her. He was tried that she wanted to get rid of his partner. And wasn't going to stand for it anymore. Arcee started walking towards Wolf link but was stopped by Smokescreen stepping in between.

"Arcee stand down Link is causing no warm." Optimus stated. But she was too stubborn to stop there.

"Not yet!" She protested

"Arcee Link is going to stay here if you like it or not. Now leave him alone that's an order." Optimus stated in an angry tone. He barely showed emotions but its obvious he was angry at his team mates judgement towards the organic. Optimus rarely said commands like that. They heard a whimper come next to them.

They all turned around to Wolf Link started to wake up.

WOLF LINK'S POV

All I could see was darkness. I could hear yelling but it was blurry I couldn't make out what they were saying. I was beginning to wake up. When my eyes finally opened my eyes to everyone looking at me.

"Link your awake are you okay?" Smokescreen said he sounded concerned for some odd reason. Then all the memories came flooding back. They know my secret I got to get out now before something else bad happens. My thought was caught off by Smokescreen reaching his hand towards by head.

No don't touch me! I stood up and jumped across the room to get some space. I was very tired from this. My injuries needed more time to hear. I started to panting I couldn't control it.

"Smokescreen you need to give Link a little more time to adjust to his body." I heard Ratchet whisper to him.

I saw a mirror in the corner of the base the other kids used. I walked up next to it but I had to lift my left paw up from more damage to it. And when I looked in the mirror I knew what I was going to see a beast. I had the same black and white hair like day and night. with brown hight lights where they met. And then bandana on my left paw was still not been taken off. And the symbol on my forehead that I didn't know what it means. I had by blue pierce sings. And my sapphire blue eyes still glowing. My razor sharp teeth were white as the moon. I was bigger than last time.

I hated being in this form. I have nightmares of me attacking my friends and the sight of blood everywhere. I growled.

I need to get away from here now. I looked at the entrance and no one was blocking it. I quickly dashed before the others could touch me. I rammed through the cement cover door. Once I was outside I could hear the bots coming after me.

I ran through the hot desert for some time. Jumping in between rocks and caverns so no one could follow me. I was traveling for what seemed like hours. It was now a cool air land. I stopping stopping for anything sleep or food.

After a few hours past of agonizing pain full traveling. I was now at a mountain landscape. I was miles away from the bots. Even though I didn't want to leave I knew if I stayed they would probably chain me up away from the world. Or try to kill me. Arcee probably wouldn't hesitate.

The auto bots couldn't track me unless I some how wound up on the Internet or news. So now it's time to stay in the shadows until I find out why Zant is still alive and what he plans to do with this world.

Maybe I should get something to eat first. I collected thousands of juicy berries and delicious fruit and wolfed them down.

While I was doing that I found a cave and decided I needed some shut eye. I passed out in the dark cavern.

Whoa so many chapters in one week!

So what did you think? I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ZELDA.

Please review. And if there is anyone out there who can help he draw a cover please send me a message.


	8. Chapter 7

C7• search

Back at Auto Bot base.

The bots were searching for any sign of Link or a giant Wolf sightings. News, sightings, picture, stories, anything at all use full. But no success over the past few days was made.

Raf search the Internet on the Internet frequently. To see if anything was just posted or uploaded to the web.

Mean while Ratchet was working at his station trying to get a lock no his energy signature. But some how it was being hidden by something unknown.

As Smokescreen pacing in the room nervously for hours on end. He had been restless at night and you could see the consequences it took on his body. Adding it the stress from his missing partner.

"Smokescreen calm down and stop worrying." Bulkhead said trying to get the scout to sit. He was too missing their new friend. And to think he had just gotten to bloom a friendship with the boy. He was also inpatient of finding him. But at least he didn't pace around all day long.

"Calm down! How can I calm down knowing my partner is out there alone, afraid and could be attack by cons right now as we speak?!" Smokescreen asked back loudly towards the green mech. The last thing he could see of Link was the fear, pain, loneliness in those sapphire eyes. He knew there that it wasn't the first time it had happened to the boy.

"Ratchet do you know of any way to track link?" Optimus asked the old medic. Standing next to the medic.

"Yes. When ever I scanned Link I noticed he had an unique energy signature. If I can pin point it we may be able to find Link as well. But-". Ratchet was interrupted.

"What do you mean but." Miko butting in. She had found out Link has a taste in music. And she was dying to show him her electric guitar. That would probably bust his ear drums in the process.

"He can suppress his energy signature to a very low undetectable he fights in will rise and speed up the process. But for some odd reason something is covering his tracks. While during his last mission." Ratchet stated his optics meeting the ones of the blue and red mech.

"Optimus how are we sure we its safe to keep Link here at the base. He could be a potential threat." Arcee stated. Smokescreen stepped forward with an angry glare.

"What do you have against him? Link did nothing to be treated like this." Smokescreen said in an angry tone.

"Besides the fact he kept that secret from us? About him able to transform into a monster. He could hurt the humans if he wanted to. Think of the kids. I mean it wouldn't be the first time some one was playing as an ally on us." Smokescreen didn't budge. He was fuming. His blue optics deepen in rage.

"Link will stay at the base. I seen no reason why not. He hasn't given any signs of harming the children or others." Optimus stated. Arcee grunted in return folding her arms over her chassis.

LINKS POV.

Today I was woke up as a cold wind breeze flew by. Gathering up the leaves to blow away in the wind. All memories of the previous day came flooding back at full impact.

When I looked into their eyes all I saw was distrust, fear, disgust. There is no way I will ever be excepted by them. Or anyone for that matter. I've learned to accept that now.

I can't be on the team anymore. But if I don't fight then lives will be taken. And worlds will fall to ashes as evil rises.

My thoughts were disrupted by a evil laughing in the air through out the dark cave. Every hair stood on my back.

My first instinct was to stand strait up and prepare for an attack by the intruder. I heard running so I quickly ran after it. Running through the dark woods. Jumping over logs, and rocks. Climbing up walls of rocks.

I stopped at an opening with dark trees surrounding me in a clearing. Noises came from an unknown direction. Confused at was happening. I turned around trying to see who was there.

All of the noises stopped. And the night was dead silent. I look up to see a dark being I pure hate. Red glowing eyes.

Dark Link.

"Aww is a little boy. Are you lost. Surely you wouldn't want to run into the big bad wolf out here would you? Aw wait you are the big bad wolf" He chuckled. I growled barring my canines. How did he get here?

"Fancy see you in here isn't it." Dark link said. Folding his arms behind his head. Transforming as I slowly slid out my bow from behind my back.

I growled and shot a bomb arrow at him. But before in could come in contact he disappeared.

No where to be seen but his evil chuckle echoed throughout the empty pitch Black Forest.

"No need to bite wolfie."

"So you've been dragged into yet another war. Wow your are trouble magnet." He said echoing through out the air.

"You have no clue how I got here did you?" Dark link asked. His voice whispering into my ear.

"Well thanks to Zant infecting you with Dark energon. I was able to break the boundaries separating this world from yours. Now we both get to have the fun." He whispered again. I had remembered the strange purple substance on the blade Zant had cut me with. There had to be more secrets to it. But I know Dark Link won't tell me. It's how he works his games.

"Speaking of fun I heard you got a new partner or should I say owner to hold you on a leash." I had snapped now! I turned around for him to be no where in sight. How did he know about Smokescreen?

I growled at my frustration. He was trying to get me mad. But it will not work.

"Maybe I go see him and his buddies. They seem interesting." He said appearing in front of me.

I tackled him to the ground with anger. But before I could punch him. He kicked me in the stomach sending me feet away.

"We'll someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I growled at him and shot an arrow he dodged it

"Let's get the point of why I'm here. You know the evil creatures from out world are popping us and you don't know the full reason. Good luck finding the answer you will know soon." Saying while dusting himself off. What is Primus not telling me?

"Now if you excuse me I have to find an Autobot." I charged at him. And he disappeared before I could lay a finger on him. Sending me falling into the ground.

I growled. And stood up dusting myself off. I sighed looking up at the full moon. Should I go back to the autobots. How will I know I can trust them now? Since they found out about my little secret. If I don't go they will probably get killed or enslaved by dark Link. But if I do go and save them what then. I couldn't escape them again.

I ran a hand through me hair in frustration. I have to chose to go back. If something bad happens to them this world will fall. And what about Smokescreen I can't see him. Do we still have a friendship or was that distinguished now?I have no time to argue I need to move now.

I ran as fast as I could in my beast form. At this pace I would reach autobot base in no time.

'You better still be alive when I get there Smokescreen. Or so help me.' I thought as I ran and transformed.

Back at autobot base.

Fowler had walked in with secret folder files. He had an angry expression as he walked to the railing.

"Prime!" The agent yelled for the leader to come. As so he did. Everyone was surprised to see the agent in 3 in the morning. Unusual activity even for him.

The kids were still at base trying to help out as much as they could. And its a weekend. Besides no matter what the bots did they couldn't get them out the front door without force.

"To what to I do owe the pleas-" Optimus was cut off sentence by him yelling.

"We're is that brat?!" He asked/yelled. Everyone was confused at what e was asking until the agent explained.

"I have orders for his arrest." Fowler said. Smokescreen starred daggers into the grown man.

"Why?" Miko asked walking up to him on the platform. Fowler then put a video feed on the screen so everyone could see.

All of them gasped at what they saw. There on the video had shown a giant dark black Wolf it looked similar to their Hylian friend. It was attacking troops on a military base. Clawing, bitting, ramming into people. While it was dodging every shot that was fired in its directions. It looked like as if it was a wild animal on superman steroids.

But something was off. Instead of moon white fur there was dark chocolate brown. With red highlights through out its black spiky hair. Blood red eyes and piercings. An instead of the bandana tied on his left paw there was spiked armor on all of its legs. But it also had a Wolf link shaped mask with horns on top of it. Which it was currently using to slash then ram into soldiers while it was getting caked in blood.

"That can't be Link." Smokescreen denied instantly. Coming out of shock.

"The pentagon has given authorization to shoot. And to kill if he tries so much to move an inch." Fowler in formed them. All of them were frozen with shock. The mere thought of shooting a teenager was horrible. None of them could bring them selves to do so. It was like shooting on of the kids. And with that Fowler walked back into the elevator and left.

Later

"Interesting." Ratchet said looking at the screen. There was a location of the military base right outside of jasper.

"Optimus you must look at this." Ratchet said stepping aside for the others to see.

"Umm what does that mean?" Miko asked confused. While standing on Bulkhead's shoulder.

"Don't ask me." Bulkhead said.

"It means something else is out there with the same energy level as Link. But we do not know of it is the real Link." Ratchet explained.

"We have to go of it is him or not. If it is then we can try to convince him to come back. But if its an imposter then we need to clear his name." Jack said.

"Yes we must go. Arcee you will remain here. And watch over the kids." Optimus said transforming. And the rest followed in front the swirling ground bridge.

"Autobots roll out." He said driving through the tunnel with Smokescreen. Ratchet had activated the ground bridge for the others. And off they went.

Only one secret of dark energon revealed. What else will happen to out favorite green clad hero? Will Smokescreen reunite with Link? Or not? Why am I asking so many questions? I should stop it right now.

Please review. I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS AND ZELDA.


	9. Chapter 9

C8 battle of opposites.

Okay first off I'm going to say this I'm going to change Link from the twilight princess version and other characters. He will explain later why he can transform without the power of the master sword or midna. And he will have new abilities through out the story with new weapons. Just a heads up. I DO NOT OWN ZELDA OR TRANSFORMERS. Please give me ideas and review.

Links POV

I had been running for hours nonstop towards the direction of the base. Suddenly I felt an over growing dark power come from a direction. It wasn't far away. My gut clutched with uneasy feeling. Something was about to go down.

I ran towards it. I just hope the others won't be involved. When I arrived on the scene it was a military site. I was on top of the roof. Kneeling close to the cement floor from being spotted by anyone.

I peered over the edge of the building to see Fire was spread on buildings and the ground. With trucks blown to shreds. A revolting smell hit my nose. Blood, burning flesh, and gun powder all mixed into one. The sounds of gun fire and screams filled the air.

Corpses were scattered. With limbs ripped off. Or their throats ripped out of them. Laying in the crimson blood pools that surround them. I would have thrown up from the sight. But it was nothing I haven't seen before.

Looking further on I saw soldiers try to battle blood thirsty beasts. It was a pack of Stalhounds.

Fleshless creature that looked like some type of dog. But they had some patches of dead fur was on the bones that had made their backs.

They stood no chance against them. The guns were not effecting their movement to attack the men. Yet they still tried to stop the invaders. I was about to jump in when the bots appeared.

Optimus, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and also Bulkhead. The shot energon blast at the giant fleshless beast. Scaring them away in another direction.

I crouched lower to the ground so I could be detected. My black fur has its advantage. So that meant I could not be spotted in this time of day. The sky was pitch black. But that the bottom half of me was white. If I was standing up all the way I would seen with in seconds.

"Bumblebee, Bulkhead help evacuate and transport those who are injured." I heard Optimus command the others. Those two drove off. Smokescreen turned to Optimus.

"Optimus there is no way he could have done this." Smokescreen said. 'Who could have done what?' I thought to myself. As I leaned in curiously. I could hear them more clearly as I walked down to the other end of the building nearest to them.

"Optimus are we really going to give Link to the government? I mean they have us permission to shoot him. They will kill him." He said with fear in his glowing optics. My blood in my veins ran cold as I heard those words. I backed up slowly as my hair on my back stood up strait. 'What is going on?!'

I jumped off the building and I helped up a stone with the twilight symbols on it. Staring at the stone It was a reminder of the day when Midna left. At the end of that day I was devastated yet happy. She left my world and the only thing known connecting ours was demolished. Before she had left she gave me this and said it would work when I would want go 'badass beast mode'. Or so she called it. It was a weaker version o the twilight shard. Easily to remove with the power of the trifource of courage I obtain. But now the past few weeks I had gotten hope that one day I could see her again.

I transformed and looked towards the mountains. Gate way to freedom. But was it? I should of just walked away. Far away from here were I would never come back. But I don't leave my partner behind. Even if I don't know him for that long.

I sighed and my decision was final.

Normal POV

Bumblebee and Bulkhead were off busy helping the soldiers off base. Optimus and Smokescreen were looking for any signs of the Hylian.

Just then they heard a howl echo through the air. They both looked up to see a out line of a giant Wolf standing up on top of a building. Smokescreen smiled but as he saw the red eyes it slowly fell.

The wolf jumped off landed right in front of the two. Ground cracking as it landed with its heavy weight in the ground. It bared its teeth and looked at the two with hungry glare. It was the same wolf from the video Fowler showed them.

It slowly raised it paw with razored claws up in the air. Optimus pushed Smokescreen out of the way as its claws and spikes came down crushing through his metal plating. Energon was gushing out. He yelled in pain. An Energon tube had been cut and if Optimus didn't get that fixed up to stop it within a half an hour. well you get the idea.

The Wolf then used the metal horns on his mask to penetrate his back red and blue metal playing. The sounds of ripping metal filled the air.

Wolf link heard the strange noise and instantly knew what was happening when the scent of fresh energon hit his wet nose. Dashing around buildings to the location of the two autobots. He saw a giant black Wolf that was attacking the red and blue mech. Energon pooling on the ground around them as Smokescreen yelled out for Optimus.

Pure anger flooded Link's veins with adrenalin. It was Dark link in his beast form. He instantly tackled the monster away from them. Bitting, clawing, hitting, anything to harm the villain.

Smokescreen had dragged Optimus away as Link held off the opponent. Smokescreen sent out a distress call to Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Alerting them of the danger.

Smokescreen had not known what stopped the beast until he looked up to see Wolf link defending them. He stood now in front the two like a barrier between him and that thing. But now more Stalhounds green eyes glowing through the dark like stars in the sky.

If anything tried to get past the white and black Wolf. Link would sink his teeth into its neck or skull then slamming it away.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee just arrived at the scene in shock. Once they ran up to Optimus Wolf link charged at his doubles ganger and pushed him into boxes of wooden crates. Link then transformed and looked back to the others.

"You guys need to go now!" Link tied to move away from the danger. Bulkhead looked at him in surprise he had never heard the boy talk before.

"But-" Smokescreen was cut off in his attempt to get the boy to come with them.

"Smokescreen don't start. Just get Optimus out of here. And stay away!" Link yelled at them. Staring them in the optics. Then shot a ice arrow blocking the alleyway that they were in from coming any closer. Smokescreen pounded his against the icy wall. Yelling out Link's name.

"Come on Smokescreen." Bulkhead said grabbing the mech my the arm tugging him away. While Bumblebee and Bulkhead held up Optimus. Smokescreen stared back at his partner as he was being dragged away.

"I'll come back!" Smokescreen yelled in the distance so that Link could hear him on the other side. As the bots traveled to a safer ground to call for Ratchet.

"Guys stay here and wait for Ratchet." Smokescreen said as he started to walk towards the direction of the military base.

"'What do you think your doing?"' Bumblebee beeped. Smokescreen didn't look back as he answered.

"To get my go get my partner back. And get some pay back from that imposter." He said running towards the base in search of Link.

When he had arrived he was peeking behind a building on the scene. Link was looking forward with his sword unsheathed. Shield held in a firm grip as he eyes looked around for the menace lurking in the shadows. Laughter could be heard from above. Link looked up to see Dark Link back in his original form. Crossed armed and laughing in humor.

"You real are that much of an idiot are you?" He asked through his chuckling. Ruby red eyes glowing in the moonlight. Jumping off the rumbled building. Across from the hero in green.

"And here I thought you actually have some commonsense. Here you are at the end of your own war. It's mostly quiet and peaceful. When suddenly you get dragged into yet another war between involving two world. And you decide to fight fir them. What you aren't satisfied yet?" Dark Link said in a mocking voice. Link growled stepping forward.

"Beings that come from a world opposite of that of your own. Causing destruction and mayhem. One side freighting for domination, the other fighting to protect. Hmm where have I heard that before?" He continued as they started to circle each other. Weapons gleaming in the full moon light.

"Watch what's going to happen. They're going to find a way to restore their planet. You are going to help them and if you succeed. IF. He is going to leave you in the dirt the same way your last partner did. A mutt without its master." He said. Smokescreen optics widen at what he heard. Link snapped anger burning in his sapphire eyes. Jaw clenching in pure rage.

Link shot forward with a battle cry slicing sideways. His slashes blocked my a shield held up for protection. Dark Link shoved him backward and tried to stab at his arm stopping to jump up. Dodging Link's foot sweep under him. But he was the kicked in the chest then into the side of a building. Before the his feet could come in contact with the ground.

"Looks like I hit a nerve." He chuckling. Getting out his bow Link shot blazing hot arrows at him. Only for it to explode into a blast of steam. When the red ice arrow knocked into it. Steam coated the air creating a screen of white.

Smokescreen could only hear the sounds of metal being smashed together. Citing swipes of the air full of force.

Suddenly growling could be heard a few feet behind him. His door wings stood strait up in fright. Hesitantly he turned to see glowing lime green eyes of the pack of Stalhounds. Gurgling at him while foam was somehow oozing from their jaws full of teeth. They had to at least come up to his knee. These guys grew a lot bigger than the last time Link saw them.

"Nice doggy." Smokescreen held up his hands as he stepped back a little. The closest one snapped at him. The mech instantly took off blindly in any direction.

He ran and ran shooting as they tried to sink their jaws into his metal plating. Jumping through the charred and wrecked buildings.

Suddenly he was standing in the battle zone. He could see Link far away looking at his opponent with burning eye. Across him was a total look a like opposite. Smokescreen gasped at Links current condition.

Five arrows were embedded into His flesh. Blood was dripping off the tips of them. Two were in both of his back shoulders. Another located into his bicep. One in his lower back. The last ones were in his thigh of his left leg. Cuts and scratches formed all over his body. Links sapphire eyes looked his way in shock. Dark Link flashed him a evil grin as he then shot an bomb arrow at the scout.

Everything froze. Link transformed and jumped in front of the Cybertronian. The blast sent him flying into the arms of the mech who caught him instantly. A yelp escaped out of his mouth.

Smokescreen fell down to his knees. Crimson blood pored out of Wolf link side. The new wound was agonizing to the wolf. He fought to stay conscious. He only saw blues of colors flash up and down.

Smokescreen yelled his name on the top of his pipes. shaking him to gain his attention. Fear shadowed his spark.

"LINK!" Smokescreen failed in his attempts. Evil Laughter filled the air. His optics shot forward and landed on Dark link. Grinning devilishly.

"I'll get you for this!" Smokescreen yelled in anger.

"Oh I'm sure you will." Dark Link said as a red Aston Martin One-77 pulled up. No diver appeared in the front seat. It's door popped open.

"I believe this is where we leave." Knockouts voice came from the car. Dark Link stepped in side and they drove off. Smokescreen growled but then called for a ground bridge instantly as Link began coughing up Blood.

A few moments later a green swirling ground bridge appeared in front of them. Smokescreen instantly ran in carrying Wolf link with him.

At the base Arcee was desperately trying to get the kids to go. But they didn't move an inch. All three had formed a friendship with Link. And they weren't going to go home until they saw him safe and sound. It had grown over time. And while the days were passing by when Link was missing they were more determined to see the teen again.

"I said you need t-" the sound of Arcee talking caught when Smokescreen ran inside the base holding Link in his beast form. Everyone froze in shock. The amount of blood coming from Link was just unbelievable. The arrows dripping off the Red liquid covered Smokescreen arms and legs.

When he looked up he was met with the faces of the kids who were frightened at Links current state of health.

"Get him to the med bay now!" Ratchet yelled. Smokescreen ran right my the others. He placed Link down on a berth not that far from Optimus as Ratchet immediately ran beside him. Ratchet instantly went to work removing the arrows and sealing the wounds. But it took time to stop the bleeding. No one dared to leave as they waited in other room. Smokescreen didn't leave his side the hole time. When he was finished with his work.

Wolf Link was hooked up to machines and was given medicines. His black and white fur was now washed of blood. And a blanket draped over him. After that Smokescreen had explained what happened from Links evil double ganger and him in alliance with the cons. And to his discovery of Link being in a war before. But left out some parts he wasn't sure Link would like the others to know.

Optimus was on the Berth still in recovery from the amount of energon lost. Luckily they had gotten at the right time. Any later and who knows what would have happened.

Jack was pale white from the sight of all that blood. He never knew how his mother could deal with the injured and sick with worse things to deal with. When he was younger he accidentally got into some above age movies. And now he can stand the sight of blood. He swallowed down the urge to vomit in front of every body.

Miko was currently holding her electric guitar in her lap as She was next to the railing by the med bay staring down on the sleeping Wolf. Tears trickled down both sides of her cheek. She really thought today she was going to get to play for Link. She even wrote down each note with some lyrics.

Raf oh poor Raf. His heart was shattered into pieces. The young boy was trembling in Bumblebee's servos as he attempted to comfort him. His eyes red from the tears streaming out.

"He's gonna be alright. Isn't he bee?" Raf asked his guardian looking up in his blue optics.

"'We can only hope."' Bumblebee beeped.

Ratchet was still monitoring both of his patients. He then noticed something shinning under the fire bandana. That was tied to Wolf Link's left paw. He slowly walked over and reached out and paused. Link stirred and moved his paw to under his head.

Ratchet then turned and look at Smokescreen. He was still painted with Links blood all over him. He shooed him to clean him self. But protested until the other bots started dragging him away.

Link was proven innocent and team Prime beloved that. When Link is going to wake up he will have some examining to do.

So how did you like it? There are still a lot of mysteries to solve so keep reading each week. Please review. Oh and give some ideas to write. I need a writing buddy! I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ZELDA.

BYE.


	10. Chapter 10

C9 Recovery

HAPPY HALLOWEEN. Hope you like this chapter. •I'm changing Links age in the beginning of twilight princess. He will be 16 years old and now he as at the end of 17• I DO NOT OWN ZELDA OR TRANSFORMERS.

It has been a few days after the attack of Dark Link. Ratchet patched up Link as best as he could. Yet he still had not awaken yet from his slumber. Smokescreen did not leave his side the whole time. The others had to bring him his daily energon.

As time flew by the bots still had to fulfill their duties as guardians of the kids. So that meant they had to drag the children to school and home. They spent every second coming to the base. A smile of a glimpse of hope. Waiting to see their friend to awake. But each time they came in their smiles would soon fade away. But still they would come back every moment. Even bright and early in the morning. What was more surprising is that even Miko did this as well.

Today was a weekend. So that meant full time with the kids. Even better it was a five day weekend. All of their parents agreed to only two nights for a sleepover. While their friend was recovering.

Optimus was currently speaking with agent Fowler to speak to Link. Informing him of what happened over the past few days. Luckily he had gotten Link dropped from the charges. But now was being watched over by team prime if they weren't going to hand him over government for surveillance.

Ratchet was inspecting the arrows he had removed from Link's flesh days ago. His optics widened at his discovery. The others saw his sudden reaction causing their attention to turn to him.

"What's the problem Ratchet?" Raf asked walking next to the railing nearest to his lab.

"It appears these arrows were inflicting more damage than I had expected." He said turning towards the others.

"How exactly?" Arcee asked stepping forward. Ratchet then laid the five arrows down on a table.

"These arrows are the same but different to he ones Link is equipped with. But these ones emit a dark energy." He explained picking up a examining tool. As he poked the two red arrow. A rapid growth of red ice grew from it. But sharp jagged edges tore the table around it. And split the tool Ratchet was currently holding.

While another had blue burning fire sprouting out fiercely. Canceling the red spiked ice growth. A loud his sound died down moments later.

The last two were much thicker. When Ratchet had poked it with another pair of examining tool. It had shed fierce metal razors. A faint light was now growing until suddenly electricity exploded from around it. The amount of damage this could hear inflicted on Link was just devastating. How Link could stay show no pain during his battle was unknown. Everyone was stunned.

But this was nothing compared to the amount of pain he has been through his whole life.

….

LINKS POV

I woke up with a massive headache. I felt that I was still in my wolf form. My left abdomen hurt like hell. My back was kind of numb. I fought against my eye lids to open. But they felt glued shut. My hearing started to come back a few minutes later. Footsteps, metal machines, breathing, typing on computers was all I could hear. Panic rose up. I was back in the base!

I was hooked up to machines and IVs. The heart monitor beeping a little louder. I needed my heart rate to slow down before they are aware I was awake.

Two strong scents caught my wet nose . One was a little farther away an smelt like numerous amounts of chemicals. Ratchet.

He was working on something I could not make out. His back turned to from me.

The other one was right beside me. A loud snoring was booming into my ears. The scent was of new paint and the scent of blood...Wait it smelled like my own! The only thing that popped up in mind was Smokescreen. But how-?

Wait it had to of been last night when... When that idiot appeared! Dark Link. But after I was shot and was knocked into Smokescreen everything went kinda fuzzy. I must of gotten my blood on him during my blackout.

Suddenly he stirred and some how he ended up placing his hand on my head. I growled and tried to shake it off. Fruitless I gave up my attempts.

The sound of a phone clicking caught my attention. The only person I would think to use a phone would be Miko. I could also smell her scent. But there was two others. That means the kids are here. But I couldn't decipher were the other bots were.

I couldn't find a way to get out of here unless I would wait until night fall. But it could be right now. There was only one way to get out this. I have to leave now while the others aren't here.

Slowly opening my eye lids. My eyes adjusted to the extreme brightness. I looked around to see the others busy minding their own business.

Slowly tilting my head to get a better view of the bot beside me. He was sitting on something beside the berth I rested on. Leaning forward with his helm on his arm that had been laying on the edge of the berth. His other draped over my black fur.

I had just noticed a blanket had been placed over me. Glasses of cubes were placed on another table that were glazed with a thin coat of energon. They looked days old. This could only mean I must of been out for some time. Bandages wrapped around my left side along with other spots. My body shouldn't have been out that long. I've would have woken sooner. But it must have been something Ratchet injected in me.

I must have been too distracted while I was thinking. Smokescreen had slowly opened his optics. The blue light shined bright. The sudden stop of him not snoring brought me out of my trance. My eyes stopped to meet the cool deep sea blue optics. Instantly a huge smile beamed on his faceplate.

Standing up instantly as he reached his other hand towards me.

"Wait-" he tried to say while reaching out for me. I jumped away and was now in the middle of the room. The kids turned around shocked. I prepared to hear they scream I fear. But it never came. When giant smiles formed on their faces I tilted my head to the side.

He stepped forward I quickly stepped back. His expression changed immediately at my actions. I couldn't tell which one. Sadness? Concern? Disappointment? All three possibly?

My attention was drawn to the hallway as all the other bots ran in. Growling as they tried to come near me. But they stepped away showing to threat to me.

"Ratchet I thought you said he wouldn't be awake any time soon?" Arcee asked over her shoulder to the medic.

"His systems must have generated faster than I thought." He replied. He stepped towards me. I snapped a bark at him instantly. He backed up cautiously to avoid danger.

A giant shadow loomed over me. I looked up to see Optimus as he stood eyes studying my intently. His assuring blue optics calmed my senses.

"I see you have awoken. If you do not mind I would wish to have a word with you in private." He said kneeling down to my level. Comfort and kindness was all I could sense from his emotions right now. Rusl was exactly the same. Always looking out for others, making sure anyone felt safe wan alone or scared.

Before I knew it my body transformed back into its original form. My legs started to move on their own. I was now following Optimus into another room. Not daring to look at the others I gazed forward.

Once we were inside a private room the door closed behind us with a loud Clank. The room was different than others I have seen. Green screens built on the wall with the controls. In front of that was a metal like desk. Data pads lying on surface. This had to be Optimus's office.

Walking then sitting down in his large seat. Motioning to jump upon the desk. Once I did I was face to face with the red and blue bot. His emotionless face studied my for some time before he spoke.

"It has been some time since you were conscious. When I had awoken I informed that you were in critical damage. Due from saving one of my fellow Autobots. And I thank you for your acts of bravery." He said to me. Staring at my feet became a sudden interest now as I stood in front of Prime.

"If it would be no trouble. I would like to ask of where that you came from." He said. I could detect interest in his voice. As a faint smile slipped on his face as well as mine.

"Well I come from Hyrule is a battle ground. It cannot be not be compared to normal like of this land. In my world there are more than humans. Zoras, Gorons, and many other species are allies with humans. Its full of wonders and mysteries that have still yet to be discovered. Never ending beauty seen each day. In my world we don't have much technology. Only magic and other more interesting things catch are attention." I told him.

"But there is a price to this beauty.

Evil creatures and beings that seek to control or destroy anyone who does not stand with them. There will still be darkness on the land. And it will come back in full power to start another war." I said. I looked down to the floor. Hyrule can never be in full peace again. That I know. I had explained my mission during that time. Then he asked me the question.

"During that time you changed. What I have observed with soldiers of this world is that during the time of war. Humans change over time. I can see that you are skilled for some one your age. You are young to be in battle and there would have more damage. But to what the cause?" He asked me. Heat rose in my chest.

"I'm afraid I can't." I said. My voice remained strong.

"Why not?" He asked. I struggled to find the right answer.

"I will over time but I cannot because some of us still have trust issues. Besides I've always been this way." I said glaring at him in discomfort. He looked as if he wanted to continue to talk but stopped himself.

"Can you tell me about Primus?" I asked. His optics widen then returned to his normal state. The he in formed me of the strokes of him. And of his brother Unicron.

"I do not know if you will remain here on team Prime. Nor I or anyone else can make this decision but you. But I ask of you that you think of the choice carefully." I looked down in thought. Hand cupped my chin.

"I'm an not used to staying in one place for so much time. Or so many people fighting with me. But under the circumstances I have no choice but to stay on this team. Only if you will allow me to." Learning to adapt was fine with me. But if I wasn't welcomed here by him. Well...

"I do not see as to why you cannot. You have also been declared a trust worthy member of Team Prime. Showing you contribute to the role. You have been seamed worthy it." He told me.

"But if you are interested to roam and adventure on this land while you are with us is acceptable." I nodded in thanks.

"You can tell the rest of the team something's but it would i would appreciate if you wouldn't tell the others of everything we were talking of." I asked him. He accepted. He then asked how I'm able to talk. I explained I had this device strapped on to my wrist but refused to tell how I manage to obtain it. He also will tell this to the others later.

We walked back into the main hanger. And I was greeted by a bone crushing hug from Smokescreen. Still holding he. Ratchet saw I couldn't breath and had him pried off of me. I was breathing heavily so the air could come back into my lungs.

"Hey Link you mind explaining about your brother." Bulkhead asked. My eyes widen I remember what happened. My fist clenching at my sides. I looked down in anger. Even though we look alike we will never be brothers EVER.

"I must inform you that it is not Link's brother. But of something else." Optimus spoke up.

"Wait he's not?" Miko asked and I knew she was about to ask thousands of questions but by my luck Jack had stopped her. Then Optimus explained that I had been in Hyrule's war. Ratchet stopped working on the machine and turned around.

"Who did it even start?" Arcee asked. They were going to find out eventually so mind as well explain to them somethings.

"There was once a evil man who hungered for domination of my world. His power was too great so once he was imprisoned we banished him from the sacred realm and into one of darkness. The dark power influenced others. So they stood by his side as followers. Once they took over that world they returned to Hyrule. Beginning an war between darkness and light." I told them. I started to see memories of what had happened over the years of battle and how in the end Ganon was defeated in battle and lost against Zelda and I.

"All the sacrifices and innocent live that war has cost was too great."

I started to remember Midna and her world. Us separating. The story of the kids being kidnapped with Ilia. And other stories meant for another time.

"So why were you battling in the war? Don't you have some sort of army or something?" Smokescreen asked.

"No that was the first place to fall. I lived in a small quiet town. One day it was invaded all of the kids were kidnaped. While others were attacked. The last thing I saw before I had been knocked out was...was the little friends I had being shot down and dragged off. When I woke back up everyone was gone. Not that much later was I enslaved. After I escaped and begun to fight for the freedom of my world." I explained my voice started to shake a little in the end.

"Your were being terminated, enslaved. So you were forced into fighting." Raf stated. I nodded. Smokescreen stepped forward again with concern. Stepping away and turning from him.

"It ended about a month before I was summons into this world." I said

"Now you are in other. And now you can't find a way back home." Jack said with dread. I quickly looked up at him as he said that. looking down to the floor in shame. I took a deep breath and calmed my self.

"If you don't mind me asking how is it you are able to transform?" Raf asked me. I looked at him. This kid is curious about everything.

"I truly don't know the answer to your question." I paused to remember that to regained control of my emotions and continued on. I forced a emotionless face.

"I don't know if its genetics or something like that allows me to transform. But it's like a curse to me." I said but I was interrupted by Miko.

"Are you kidding it sound so cool to be able to be like a werewolf must be cool!" Miko yelled out loud with an excited face. How does she know anything about this. I growled in annoyance.

"It's not as exciting as you think. Its nightmare. And a secret that no one is suppose to know." I stated with anger in my voice. Arcee then asked a question while stepping forward.

"Why is it a big secret then?" Agent Fowler appeared from the elevator.

"I can see you are smarter than you look. So can you answer my question?" He said a little rough.

"The reason no one else in Hyrule is like me. I would be considered a monster. Some of the people who did find out would hunt me down and try to kill me or attempt worse things. So for my hole life I have to try to not revile my selfs to others. Your even lucky to see me still here. Normally If when my cover is blown I would leave the area and never come back." I explained to the as best I could.

"Then why is it your still here then why don't you leave?" Arcee asked angrily. Optics narrowing. My glare was deadly. I never backed down. She looked a little surprised.

"The reason I'm still here is to protect all life. That is my job. If I have to sacrifice my life for other beings so be it. I've been closer to death more than I can count even when I was younger." I said. The others were shocked at my answer. My anger was taking control of me. I breathed out heavily before jumping off the berth and walking away to cool down.

I was at the middle of the hallway. I was going to try to blow off steam and not take it out on the others. I heard heavy foot steps behind me. I turned around to see Smokescreen.

He kneed in front of me with a concerned face. I knew he was worried since I stormed off. I sighed and looked up at him again. It was written all over his face. He gave me a goofy smile. In Attempting to stop my smile I looked away.

"Come on I know that you can at least smile. Your not as stiff Prime. Come on you can do it." He attempted to see the smile slip on my face. I failed as he laughed in victory.

"There it is!" He yelled. Smiling down to me.

"Link I know your stressed out. Come on let's get some fresh air." He said and I nodded. Maybe I should get some air to calm my nerves down. He transformed in front of me and opened up the door to me. I hopped in fight before we speed out of the base and into the dessert.

We drove around for awhile until we stopped in the mountains at a lake side. I jumped out before he transformed. Walking next to the blue and green water. While on the surface were small baby spiders. I backed away and sat on an old fallen tree. I heard Smokescreen sit next to me. We watcher the sun set but the light was still draging on the land. A few minutes went by until he broke the silent.

"Link can I ask you a question?" He said looking down at me. I nodded my head while my eyes were still on the shadowy land.

"You said that the only reason you stayed was your job. Is that the only reason?" He asked me. I didn't realize how to that would hurt his feelings.

"Smokescreen I have many reasons and that was only one of them." I said crossing my arms and staring at the dirt ground. His spark lifted a little.

"Then what's the other reasons?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"Well your my partner and a friend I won't leave you behind. I will only leave if you want me to until then I'm staying on the team." I said and he grew a smile of happiness on his face I smiled back.

"Looks like were going to be stuck with each other for a long time then." He said. And we both starred laughing out loud.

"What's the last reason?" He asked. Seriousness hit me like I was hit with a brick wall.

"I've noticed a lot of the evil creatures from my world coming into this one. This could only mean that some one I trying to take this world. And is not Megatron. He could form an alliance with him and dark Link. I need to find out who. If we meet Dark Link again I might get some answers." I said explaining my plan.

"So Dark Link isn't your brother?" He asked.

"Why does everyone think we are automatically brothers. Maybe because we look alike but we are completely different!" I said to him. He flinched in surprise from my sudden reaction.

"How different?" He asked.

"Dark Link is evil. He kills life for his own humor. If I accept his offer for the alliance. Don't ever trust he may look like me but he's not!" I warned him. He backed up a little at my out burst.

"Can't you get along with him at all?" He asked.

"Can Arcee and Arachnid be in a room together for five minutes?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"I guess not." He chuckled at my example. Suddenly he looked nervous.

"I heard some of your talk with him. Of your partner I mean." He said hesitantly. Looking to the side shifting in uncomfortable way. He was trying to find the right words to ask something.

"Just ask it already." I said.

"Did your partner really ditch you?" He burst out asking. My eyes widen in shock. Did he hear really have to hear that part?

"We'll I knew it was already happening. The part I didn't know of was destroying the only way of going to her world." I said looking down.

"Oh... You do know I won't do that right?" Smokescreen asked me. I felt his cool metal hand on my back.

"We better get back to base before Ratchet starts yelling at us to return." I said as the sunset was almost completely over. We both stood up and were walking up the steep side of the lake.

"Hey I need to ask you question." I said Out of no where. He looked down at me a little surprise from when I suddenly talked.

"Sure what is it?"

"Why is it you accepted my easily?" I asked him and it seemed he didn't understand the question.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"I mean when we first met you wanted to become friends instantly. And now that you know I'm different from other humans. Why do you care so much about me even though I'm not normal?" I asked him.

"Why can't I?" He asked. This is going to take some time.

"Because only a few people I know are like you that accept me and other want me gone from the moment they found out my secret! Like Arcee she doesn't see me as a human at all. Why did you accept me so easily?" I asked with a little anger in my voice. As I walked forward to him.

He seemed surprised at my question. Kneeing down in front of me. He had a faint smile on his face which confused me a little.

"I don't judge others by their appearance or differences. I judge them on their actions because that's what an old friend taught me. And besides your the coolest human I've ever met! Your far more interesting." He said. His answer surprised me. No one besides those who were close to me said the same about me. My eyes widened.

He gently picked me up with his giant metal hands. And raised me with him as he stood at full hight.

"Link I am glad that we are friends. And that can never change. Don't worry I won't ever think bad of you." Once he said that a smile appeared on my face.

"Hey look you smiled on your own this time." He teased me.

"Bet you I can beat you to the base." I challenged him in a race.

"In your dreams!" He shouted happily. Both of us transformed and ran back to base. With Smokescreen behind me. I was faster in the mountains than him.

NORMAL POV

When both made it back to the base they ended with a tie. Wolf link was breathing heavily for air. Smokescreen transformed and both started walking towards the others.

Wolf link noticed a new scent in the air. Judging by it. It was a human woman in the room. He growled and searched for him.

"What's the matter Link?" Smokescreen said as he knelled down to the side of his partner putting a hand on his back.

Smokescreen looked in Wolf link's direction and saw agent Fowler standing near the railing.

"So that is what you look like as a fur ball." Fowler said. Wolf link was angry of his statement and growled. Smokescreen had his hand on his back just in case he were to strike.

"Looks like he needs to be trained or even put on a leash." Fowler was pushing his luck. Wolf link's eyes were targeting the man.

June came up next to Fowler and was surprised by Links appearance. Link stopped growling and turned to Ms. Darby. To prevent her from any screaming.

"When you said he transformed I didn't know he changed so much." Ms. Darby said. Astonished at his appearance.

"Link would you please transform into you human form?" Optimus asked. Wolf link obeyed his question and did so.

Link jumped into the other side railing. He was now face to face with the agent.

"Optimus has been telling me about you young man. My name is June Darby jacks mom" June said as she held out her hand to shake Links. He returned did so.

"I'm here to see if you are going to stay with the Autobots." June said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Smokescreen asked her a little angrily. Link looked up at him a little surprised. But returned to look at Jack's mother.

"I'm just seeing if you need a place to stay. I don't know if you have a room to stay in here. And besides I'm just dropping off the kid's stuff for a sleepover." She explained. Link looked over her shoulder to see bags and pillows on the ground. Giggling was heard coming from Miko. Who was trying desperately to hold it in. Link new something was up.

"Um actually we have to show something to Link." Jack spoke up. A faint smile on his face. Link turned to see Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee try to act like they didn't know what they were talking about. But he could easily tell that something was up.

"Should I be afraid of something that's going to happen?" Link asked June. Suddenly he was blind folded with a bandana. Disabling his ability to see. As two hands started pushing him down the stairs and towards the hallway leading to the bots private rooms. The kids and Smokescreen were following behind.

"Okay okay I'm walking. Just stop pushing me." Link said turning his head to who ever the one pushing him.

"Then walk faster." Miko said to him. The girl looked stronger than she looked. They stopped in front of the door of Smokescreen's room. Link didn't know where he was.

"Can I take this off now?" Link asked irritated a little. Miko ripped off the cloth tied to his head. Earning a growl.

Link now Smokescreen's room it unrecognizable, now that it was decorated. There were a multiple posters that had some weapons painted on them. A few lanterns where hanging from the ceiling changing different colors. And in the corner there was a mini fridge with a book case next to it filled with thick books. Link's bed was a hammock on the berth. It had pillows and blankets rapped up in it. On the ground next to an extra tv Raf had in storage was a few beanbag chairs from his house. There was also a rest room for his human needs that was already built in. Which Smokescreen was confused at why humans would need it. The kids denied to explain.

"Wh...What?" Link asked confused. Turning towards the others.

"Surprise! It's your new room!" Miko yelled. Throwing confetti into the air with sparkles. Link's face still said he did understand.

"We just wanted thought you deserved a real place to sleep. Besides once Smokescreen heard the idea he wouldn't give it up." Jack said laughing. The bot rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly. The Hylian couldn't find the words to explain how grateful he was.

"Thanks guys you don't know how much this means to me." Link smiled faintly them. Miko grinned grabbing Link's hand dragging him out of the room.

"Now come on you have sleepover to attend." She said through laughs.

"Will you stop dragging me?!" Link asked.


	11. Chapter 11

C10• Visitor in the night

Links POV

I was up all night with the kids and their sleepover. Having no choice in the matter of not going to sleep. I would have to say it interesting.

Before Jack's mom came and left. She had told me that Im welcomed over at her house any time.

Later that day Miko picked movies like The Conjuring then Evil Dead to watch. Wasn't that scary to me but when seeing the others reactions I laughed hand covering my eyes. Miko who was clutching her pillow for dear life then screamed grabbing both Jack's and my arm in a death grip.

The raven haired teen wasn't doing so good from where I was sitting. A little paler then his normal skin tone. He yelled out as Miko gripped his arm. Startling Raf who was sitting by are feet to flip the bowl of popcorn into the air. Sprinkling us with the buttery snack.

In the corner of my I saw Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen intently at the screen. Scenes of gore caused Smokescreen to have a face of disgust. While Bumblebee had wide growing optics and his door wings standing out. He was surprised of how graphic these films. And how on earth someone could make them.

Later

It was probably 1am in the morning. The kids passed out by then. I slowly crept out of my spot and placed Raf into it. Draping a blanket over him.

I looked over to see Smokescreen sitting against a wall he had fallen asleep which he had done at the end of the movie. I could see him stir in his sleep.

I jumped down carefully and walked up to him with my body close to the ground. I reached him and started. I looked back down and touched his leg with my hand. He was freezing cold! I guess sleeping on the floor would hurt and be uncomfortable. But why did he stay out here it didn't made any sense.

His machinery was going to get damaged. And he would get yelled at by Ratchet if he continued doing stupid stuff this idiot. I crawled on his lap to keep him comfort. I can't believe I'm doing this. I felt him move around a little before settling down and moving his arms on me.

I could hear his spark sound calmly. At least I think so. I felt a sharp pain all over my body for no reason then died down. And I was fighting to keep my eyes open. But I lost the battle. My eyes lids slowly sealed shut.

Smokescreen POV

I must of fell into recharge after the two movies was just watched with the kids. Seeing the kids reactions was the best. Link didn't even flinch a centimeter. While I had to admit i jumped a little bit. Humans sure do have weird ways of thinking.

Currently I was on the hard cold ground. I woke up and felt something warm against my legs. I looked down to see Link in wolf form curled sleeping on my lap. He looked so peaceful. I decided to got back to my room and bring him with me.

It's not like he is going to wake up. He can sleep through a meteor shower easily.

I slowly picking up the sleeping wolf and set him in my arms as best as I could without dropping him. His head laid across my shoulder. I slowly walked down the hallway upended my room.

The berth was the best pace to set link in his wolf form. It was big enough for both of us.

I slowly set him on the smooth surface. I was about to let him go but his claws grabbed on to my armor plating. I removed his paws and turned off the lights. Then I walked back over to my berth and laid on top of it. Before I went into recharge I glanced over at link before. I was glad he was still here with us. He could of died in my own arms. I have to be a better partner no matter what. I couldn't do any thing while he was getting hurt. All of that blood. The look of pain on his face. I'm useless.

NORMAL POV

It was about 8:00 when link started to wake up. Everyone besides smokescreen was up now. Then Wolf Link sat up and yawned he notice he wasn't where he fell asleep. Some how some way they he ended up this way.

Smokescreen was snoring on the berth under him. It wasn't too loud of a snore. He returned to is human form. Then pushed him to wake up but Smokescreen unconsciously in his sleep pushed him back down to metal chest with his servo.

Link was stuck in his servo. Growling he some how crawled out. Now in front of his helm. Then just smacking him in the face to get up.

"I'm up I'm up!" Smokescreen jolted up into a sitting position. He looked over to Wolf link staring surprised at him and in happiness he smiled. And reached over patting links head.

"Hey Link did you sleep good?" Smokescreen was still petting him to link he didn't enjoy being treated like a pet dog who does? Wolf link pulled his head away. And looked at the rest of the room. Clearly in thought at the moment.

"Come on we should go see Ratchet to check your injuries." Smokescreen said. Wolf link looked back at him. Then jumped off the Berth. Transforming into his normal form.

They both walked to the main room. The bots and the kids were all present. A sudden aroma was caught in Link's nose. Miko ran to the table and held the bag full of hamburgers. Coiling his face in disgust plugging up his nose. Link backed away from the greasy food.

"Come on Link you have to at least try it." Jack said taking the bag. As he walked closer Link was backing up farther and farther from him.

"What's wrong with you. Do you not like meat? It's the best!" Miko whined walking closer to him.

"Actually I hate it." Link muffled. Eyeing the food bag as if they were holding a bag of moldy bread.

"I thought humans eat meat all the time?" Bulkhead asked walking besides Smokescreen.

"That's true Bulkhead but not all humans are the same." Ratchet said working on some device that would end up getting smashed by some one...Bulkhead.

"Then why won't he eat it?" Asked Smokescreen as he stood next to Link.

"Maybe Link is a vegetarian." Raf suggested as he walked up to Link with a apple in his hand and held it out to him. Link took the apple out of his hand then chomped into the juicy fruit.

"Would you look at that. Raf is right again." Miko said while walking over to the stairs. The kids gave him fruit and pizza. Ratchet scanned Link's wounds and they were fully healed. While The kids were playing video games. Link went to take a bath and change into some extra close he has.

His other clothes were drying from being cleaned. Including his gloves and boots that were now polished. Now in baggy pants that were amber color, flats, a black shirt with the Hyrule insignia in white, silver locket, and last was a beanie. And the watch the Primus gave him.

He walked back into the room. And walked to the kids area. Miko turned around to look at him.

"Who are you?!" Miko yelled pointing at Link as if he was an intruder. Link stared at the girl dumb founded.

"Miko who else do you think could get into the base?" Jack asked. Running up besides her. At least he could recognize him. Raf whispered her Links name. Her face lit up in realization.

"Ohh Link! Wow you look amazing!" She realized the boy. Link really did look that different but not to him.

"Jeez Miko your acting as if I was a complete stranger." Link said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry but that's the first thing that came to mind." She said waving her arms. Link huffed.

"Raf and Jack acted just fine though." He said raising his eye brow. Just then Bulkhead walked by and noticed Link's new look just had to say it.

"Who's the kid?" Bulkhead asked. Link face palmed, shaking his head. Mumbling the words they couldn't hear.

"You and Miko think a like too much." Link said looking at Bulkhead. Who was trying to figure out. Bumblebee walked by and beeped out to Link.

"I knew it was Link." Bulkhead said over his shoulder to the scout.

"Then why did it take you so long to say it?" Link asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um..." He tried to look for some excuse. He was saved by Raf asking a question.

"I've been meaning to ask you something for awhile now. How is it you can fight the cons and those monsters without being afraid? I mean when we were watching movies last night you didn't even show the slightest sign of fear." Raf asked Link stepping closer to him. Adjusting his glasses as so he does now and then. The others have been meaning to ask the same thing but never knew when the right time to ask. Link was thinking about that answer.

"I would have to say that the reason is because I've been living this way my whole life. My town is located out in the dark woods. Anything can pop out." Link said pausing for a moment.

"Not just that during the war every day I had new life threatening situation slammed into my face. I instantly react changes or else I would have died within seconds. All of the traveling in deep dark dungeons, mazes, and temples changes you." He continued. Remembering every day he had always seen some thing new.

"Yeah war does change you like that." Bulkhead said. Understand what the toll of fighting for caused. .

"What else can you do?" Miko asked Link.

"Well I know how I can take down my enemies faster." He said.

"How so?" She asked.

"First you study you target see how it reacts even if it spots you. Look for its weak point everything has one. Once you have use it. But until you do distract or run." He instructed.

"But you looked at the cons for five seconds and you defeated them easily." Bulkhead stated. Link looked up to him.

"Yes but judging by how they looked at me as if I were a powerless. He underestimated my abilities. So I used It to upper hand him in battle along with others. Most machine and cold do not mix. Oh and by the way you guys are really slow. Never think for a second a new enemy is weak or else there will be consequence." Link warned staring at both Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Who both took note as well as Ratchet.

"Hey Link can I ask you a question?" Jack asked. Something he has noticed for a long time needs to be answered. Link nodded.

"Why do your ears look like that?" That teen finally asked. Everyone was now staring at his ears. They were pointed.

"Because I'm a Hylian. It's like a different race. People can look different if they live half way across the world." Link said. With that Oh could be heard.

"So did your parents teach you all of this?" Miko asked. This caught Link by surprise.

"No. I live alone." Link said deep in thought.

"Why?" Bulkhead asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Link said shifting uncomfortably. All attention was set on him.

"I was raised by the an old farmer. Him and my father were great friends. Even though he isn't a relative in blood but I call him Uncle. I don't know what I would do with out him. He taught be the basics of hunting. He's the only family I have." Link said. Without that man Link wouldn't have known what happiness of having some one there for you. The jolly old man is the closest thing to family for him.

"What's it like living with no parents?" Miko asked. Knowing what his words meant. Causing Jack to glare at her to shut up. Link hesitated rubbing the back of his neck looking towards the ground.

"Well people think that If I don't have any parents I'm truant. Some kids also picked on me for that when I was a kid. So I'm already judged for that. But Im used to it now. Besides we don't need to talk about this." Link explained. Suddenly Optimus appeared behind him.

"You have been judged by your origins. Which is the cause of why you put on a mask. So you don't allows others in." Optimus said. His voice full of understanding.

"I don't know what your talking about." Link snapped turning back around. Glaring at the red and blue bot.

"Yes you do. Just know that all do not judge by your origins but by your actions here." The leader said. Which Link knew he could not take his word for others. Link huffed.

"You can say that for yourself but not about others." Link said. Arcee and Smokescreen saw the heard the whole conversation. When they walked in couple minutes ago.

"I'm gonna scrap who ever thinks they can lay a hand on you. Where do those brats live in your world?" Smokescreen asked. Smashing his fist into his hand. Standing next to prime. Link couldn't help but let a faint smile slip on to his face at his behavior.

"It's okay I've learned to live with it. I don't need your concern. Besides we don't know if I can get back." Link waved them off. Smokescreen caught the sight of his face before he turned. Sadness and despair. Miko instantly brightened up as a idea popped into her head. She ran towards her electric guitar and amp. Switching buttons on frantically. Pulling the strap over her head while tuning the instrument.

"Hey Link check this out!" She shouted as she raised her hand in the air pick in hand. Link turned around eyes landing on the item she was holding. Instantly he pulled out a pair earplugs from his pocket. Jamming into his ears as her hands rushed toward the guitar. Metal music boomed out of the stereo. All of the others but Link put hands up to cover their ears.

"Miko don't you think this is a too much for Link?" Jack yelled over the music in attempt for her to hear his voice. She looked back up and smiled.

"We'll looked to me he is enjoying it!" She exclaimed pointing towards the Hylian. Who was currently sitting down on a sofa chair smiling, eyes closed. Eyes opening towards the others.

"Hey what can I say. One of my closest play this kind of music all the most of the time. Besides I love any type of music" Link explained. The others were surprised at his mild taste of music. Both Miko and Bulkhead grinned. While Ratchet muttered into his hand. Link picked up the words.

"Not another one..."

The whole day the kids and the bots with Link played games. And watched movies. But surprise surprise every game Link played he won. They all had a great time.

PAST MIDNIGHT

Everyone went to bed after mid night. And the kids were sleeping over again. Link was sleeping next to Smokescreen in the hammock. When he suddenly awoken. Confused as to why Link sat there staring at the dark ceiling as his eyes adjusting. Hair standing up on the back of his neck. Sensing as if something was coming. Like a life force.

Link ripped on his deep green tunic and was ready to run out the door. But Then turned to see Smokescreen in stasis snoring a little. He chuckled and then darted out as quiet as a shadow.

The base lights were off because the kids needed no lights on to sleep. He could hear them on the couch. Links eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could see almost everything now. Sounds of metal meeting earth rung into his ears.

Someone was walking into base. It was big and made of metal and was walking right were the kids were! It wasn't any of the bots Link knew from this energy. His scent was different. Like burnt metal that's been in an explosion.

Link transformed and ran right in front of the intruder. Ramming into his metal chest sending him flying into a wall. With a groan. The kids woke up and didn't know what was happening. Grunting of the intruder was saying that he had already gotten to his feet. Growling in a fierce volume Wolf link's stance sharp and strong.

Sounds of metal moving caused Wolf link to dodge at attack. The intruder had two giant swords with him and started to attack Hylian. He only got a swipe at him behind Wolf's legs. Causing him to howl in pain. Not backing down he continued to fight.

He then turned clawing at his legs and chest repeatedly. Escaping the swipes of metal behind him. Suddenly jumping up and chomping down with sharp canines. His jaw locking on the large metal hand. Forcing him to drop his weapon with a clank.

All the bots came running into the room. The lights turned on. And the intruder wasn't one at all. It was Wheeljack fighting Wolf link.

"What's in the name of Primus is going on here?!" Ratchet yelled out loud. Both of the fighters stopped attacking each other and had looked at them.

"We were just sleeping when all of a sudden these two pop up fighting." Miko said Still half asleep.

Wolf link transformed and jumped on top of the railing. Glaring at the wrecker. Who was taken back at Links new appearance.

"I heard someone was entering into the base so I checked it out. By the time I got here the lights were off and I saw some one coming to the kids. I could tell it wasn't any of you guys. So my first instinct was to protect them." Link explain looking towards the kids with concern.

"How could you tell it wasn't any of us. If the whole room was pitch black?" Arcee asked.

"By your scents everyone has one and can't have the same some one else. My Wolf nose is stronger than any animals nose." He explained.

"So you got a new guard dog Optimus? Didn't think you would need one. It was my fault I should have called in." Wheeljack said. Link growled at him.

"Why the sudden visit?" Arcee asked.

Wheeljack looked towards her before answering.

"Well I have to check in time to time to see how the other wreckers are doing don't I? Besides I just finished kicking some con tailpipe and needed some patch up from Doc." He asked in a smug tone. Ratchet muttered under his breath. Wheeljack then redirected his attention on Link.

"So what's so special about this human? Besides the fact he can turn into a wild mutt." Wheeljack wasn't going to have his hands In the end of the day I can tell you that. The Autobots were too tired and said they would explain in the morning. As all of them went back to sleep.

Looks like Wheejack and Link didn't get off to a good start. Wonder how long Link can put up to him before he snaps. Well this chapter was boring until the end. Sorry there will be plenty of more action in the chapter. Please review. Oh and I you have any ideas on OCs tell me! I DO BOT OWN TRANSFOMERS OR ZELDA.


	12. Chapter 12

C11 breaking point

I'm so sorry I didn't update last week. There was an incident and I was so stressed out that I couldn't do anything. Anyway I need a Cybertronian dictionary or something. If anyone can email that to me that would be great. Please tell your friends to read if they are trans fans or zelda fans. Please review and I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS AND ZELDA.

Link and Wheeljack did have a good start. And it only got worse with Jackie's smart mouth. Asking about why he doesn't talk that much. What things he has done in his beast form all of that scrap. Link was ticked off and was on the verge of blowing up that mech. Bulkhead and Smokescreen had to pry them apart.

"Wonder how long Link will last before he breaks." Jack said to the two other kids.

"Wanna make a bet?" Miko asked. A Mysterious danger in that bet was going to get one of them in consequence that they didn't like. Miko wore a Devious look in her eyes.

"What kind?" Jack asked raising his eye brow. Miko smile grew.

In the training room.

Link was currently having target practice with his bow. Arrows soaring in the air embedding them selves within the center of the target. Links attention was caught by the sound of someone walking into the room. His eyes still casted on his targets instead of whoever showed up.

"Nice aim there Wolfy." Wheeljack's voice spoke out of the silence. Link still made no acknowledgement he was there. His bow still drawn shooting arrows in what seemed milliseconds between. Wheeljack walked over to him now only a few feet away.

"You can't ignore me for long." He teased now kneeling down. In the inside all Link wanted to do was get away from him. All the teasing, and nickname Wolfy brought up old memories from the past. None of them good.

Wheeljack reached a servo out to the Hylian. Instantly Link took out two daggers and pointed them towards the mech. Warning him to back off or the be injured not doing so. Wheeljack instantly brought his hand back. Seeing the amount of anger in Link's face. Sapphire eyes boring through his spark is he could. A deadly glare such as this one meant business.

"Seem a little stressed there. Why don't I help you blow off steam?" Wheeljack offered as he felt the anger coming from link like waves of heat. Link walked away from him. Retrieving his arrows from the targets.

"Come on Wolfy I can see that you have been storing yourself power. Besides I still didn't get to see how good you are in the field." Wheeljack said as he walked to the middle of the room. Link turned around to glare at him. He needed to be taken down a few pegs. Walking out his shield and master sword drawn at his side.

"I'll go easy on you kid so don't worry." Wheeljack thought link didn't have a chance but he should think again. Link was fed up with the way he was treating him. He was angry now. Smiling evilly at his plan. Already his opponent was underestimating him. Giving an battle strategy already.

Before wheeljack could react Link shot a bomb at his feet. Sending the autobot to the other side of the room. Wheeljack stood up a couple moments later still drowsy from the explosion. Seeing Link's grin.

"You want to play huh. Then let's play." Wheeljack was now angry. He charged at link katanas drawn. He tried to slash link but the boy dodged every move. Link rammed against the mech with his shield sendings the wrecker feet away from where he was before.

Wheeljack growled and transformed his arm in to a blaster and shot at link. The teen used his shield to deflect it. The blast shot right in front of wheeljack's feet. Then link took out his bow and shot an ice arrow at wheeljack's feet. Making him unable to move. Link was done with the fight and it was obviously he won when he appeared with his sword against the mechs neck.

"Your not even worth my time." Link said jumping away while walking towards the entrance. Wheeljack wasn't too happy of the outcome of the battle if you can call it that. Wreckers didn't like to be beaten in battle.

"So now the beast talks." Wheeljack said. This made link stop and turn around with an anger in his eyes. Growling at him.

"Are you even human? Your can transform into a mutt. No human at all can do that. What about your parent are they monsters too?" Wheeljack crossed the line. Links eyes were no longer sapphire but were a burning ruby flame. The fire inside of his heart burned.

Link transformed while jumping and Wheeljack shoving him to the cement ground. Breaking the hard ice from his feet. Wolf link looked in in the wreckers eyes with hate. Wheeljack could feel the rage coming from the beast.

Wolf link raised his head backward and started to growl louder. As of he was preparing for the ending move.

Wolf link's head snapped back to Wheeljack's face. What he thought that Link was planing on doing to kill him but instead of a painful bite.

The black and white Wolf roared loud in his face and darted off. The bark was so loud in echoed through out the base alerting everyone.

LINKS POV

Why did that idiot have to push my buttons so much? As if Arcee wasn't enough I got this cocky tin head on my back now.

I ran down the hallway as fast as I could. Once I was in the control room past Arcee and to the exit to the road. Ignoring the frantic calls from the others. The wall opened and I ran through the cool desert night. Running out into the rocky domain off of the road.

I heard vehicles follow me it was Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and including Wheeljack. I came up to a tall rock structure It was four times bigger than optimus. It was a matter of seconds when I was on the rocky plat form. The view up here was amazing the cool desert with the full moon beaming down on it. And the bright colorful city lights.

I had to cool down before I hurt any body and regret it even if it would most likely Wheeljack. Then I heard the others call for me.

"Link come on down." Smokescreen shouted to me. I barked back as a no. And turned away from them. They were talking to each other.

"Wheeljack what did you do to set Link off?" Smokescreen asked him in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing that bad. Only about him being a mangy mutt. After he defeated me in a fight." Wheeljack replied I growled loudly. Tossing a rock at his. Hitting him of his helm. Rewarding me with a glare.

"Well that's not what he says. Jackie lay off the kid. He has enough scrap as it is. We do not know what he has happened to him. Or what you did to him to set him off. So explain." Bulkhead replied. There was a moment of silence in the air.

"Wait what kind of problems?" Wheeljack asked and the others told him what happen over the few past week.

A chill ran up my spine for no reason. Catching a scent in the fresh air I knew right away. Suddenly in the cool night air a sound of something dropping. I look up to see a group Aeralfos. The fly lizards held bows and sword with shields. Yellow glowing eyes piercing through out the dark. There were about 20 or more. The roared in the air and dropped down to the bots.

I growled and jumped off the cliff. Jumping on the back of one. Instantly biting the back of its neck snapping it with in seconds. I transformed and shot a fire arrow killing four turning them into ash.

The bots were shooting but the Aeralfos dodge every shot. Suddenly a blast sent me flying into a rocky cliff. I groaned and jumped out of the hole I was crushed into.

Then I grabbed my arrow and ran back to the bots. I shot a electric arrow paralyzing multiple of them in the air.

"Fire!" I ordered at the bots. This way they could finally have an opening. They did as told shooting most of them down. More of those scaly freaks were circling around us. I threw my wind boomerang creating a small tornado. Gathering up the Aeralfos. Then shooting bomb arrow killing them. Remains later on the ground turning to ash scattering into the wind.

"What were those things?" Bulkhead asked. I turned around towards him.

"Aeralfos there from Hyrule." I stated. I then heard a strange noise I turned to see a Aeralfo shooting a large metal arrow at Wheeljack. But he was turned away.

A burst of adrenalin ran in my veins. I quickly transformed at jumped in front of the flying arrow. A piecing agonizing pain came into my shoulder. I wailed and fell to the rocky ground. The arrow was then electrifying my body. Blood seeping out of my wounded shoulder. This direct hit was probably a deeper wound than I have gotten in a while. How in Hylia's name do I always end up in these situations!?

"LINK!" Smokescreen and Bulkhead yelled. I barley could see anything only A fierce anger came into Smokescreen's glowing optics. Wheeljack just starred down in disbelief at what just happened. Both he and the others shot multiple shots at the last beast. My breathing deepened dramatically. I starred up at the sky. The bots slowly came to my side. Circling around me while kneeling. Bulkhead reached out an barley touched the metal rod. I yelped loudly from the growing pain in my shoulder. He quickly pulled his servo away.

Smokescreen gently placed my head on his lap. I winced a little before settling down. I could feel him rubbing my ear.

"What do we do? We can't move him or it will only bring more damage to his shoulder. Not even a ground bridge will stop that." Wheeljack asked. Looking up at the two.

"We'll we can't just sit here!" Smokescreen said loudly. Looking back down into my eyes. Fear laced into his optics.

"We need to think this through." Bulkhead said. My vision blurred a little. I fought with the deathly sleep. The amount of blood I had lost was starting to take its toll. Slowly the darkness grew in my eyes.

Suddenly a soothing howl cut through the dark night sky. Turning my head I saw a familiar golden Wolf staring with one glowing ruby red eye. Standing in the moonlight on top of a cliff.

Struggling to standup ignoring the painful sensation as my wound started to gush more blood through my fur. The bots yelled at me to lay back down but didn't dare to touch me to extend more damage.

I howled back. Then the wolf jumped down running towards me then stopping at a strange sound. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the bots blasters out again aiming towards the golden wolf. I would have growled at them but the amount of pain caused me to crumble to the ground. My vision went fuzzy again. But I could make out a glowing pink fairy gliding in the wind towards me.

"Stupid bug!" Smokescreen said trying to get the pink creature out of his face. It flew down to me hovering over the arrow. I attempted to bite down on the arrow to rip it out, but as soon as I touched it a whimper escaped my snout while the pain grew. Wheeljack knew what I was trying to do as he stared me in the eyes. He gripped on the long metal arrow in a tight hold. Increasing the discomfort.

"What the frag are you doing?!" Smokescreen asked out would in alarm. Wheeljack's glowing optics still trained on me as he spoke.

"Getting rid of this thing." He declared. Smokescreen still didn't get his intentions. Only thinking his actions would cause more harm.

"If I don't get this little fragged out then you won't have a human to protect. So get your gears working and hold the mutt down." He demanded. Both Smokescreen and Bulkhead held my body down. Preparing for my struggle in the pain that I was going to endure.

Wheeljack gripped the giant metal arrow in preparation. Optics then met my eyes in question if I was ready. I nodded and shut my eyes. Suddenly the pain was much worse than before. It felt like hours had went by as the arrow slowly move out a centimeter. The servos holding me down then struggled in attempts to keep me still.

The scent of blood was like a wave clashing into a brick wall going 60 miles an hours. Glowing of the fairy while it circled only an inch way from my wound released the pain. Slowly it also glowed bright. Energy was returning to me as I slowly stood up. Then it died down as was shaking off the dirt from my fur. The soreness was still in muscle as a side effect.

After cracking all of my bones as I stretched I transformed. Turning towards the others who were in shock of my recovery so fast I couldn't help by chuckle.

"You just gonna sit there with looking like idiots or are you going to start asking questions?" I asked. Already aware of the thousands of demanding questions coming my way. Plugging up my ears with my fingers. All of them spoke at the same time...Well yelled and asked.

"How the frag are you standing so fast?!" Wheeljack's voice could be heard more clearly.

"What the scrap just happened?!" Bulkhead was confused.

"Could you do that again?!" Smokescreen asked in amazement. Of course. Sighing at the constant loudness.

"Okay the reason I'm standing is because I was just healed my a healing fairy. And I could do that again if I'm injured and the fairy was with me." I explained. As the fairy hovered over my shoulder then flying towards the golden Wolf.

I stared into its glowing red eye. He was probably 3 times bigger than the last time I saw him. I grew in my Wolf link form as well but he was still bigger than me. His golden fur glowed as bright as I remembered.

"It's nice to you again teacher." I whispered under my breath. As I knew he could hear me perfectly. He chuckled lowly.

'As well as you.' He said in his ghostly voice.

Well again I'm so sorry about the update. Wonder what will happen know that the shadow figure of the past hero has returned. Well I might be going to update early. For a thanksgiving gift. Please review. and again I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ZELDA.

BYE :D


	13. Chapter 13

C12 return of the golden shadow

"What the frag just happened?" Wheeljack asked confused as well as the others.

"We just got attacked by a group of Aeralfos that were probably going to ransack the town for the kids. After Silas failed attempt to execute Raf. I had to save your aft by taking a arrow. I was then just healed by a fairy that my teacher gave me-" I was cut off by Smokescreen.

"Teacher?!" Smokescreen asked in disbelief at the other Wolfs appearance. I sighed rubbing my temples.

"We all need to get back to base if you want the rest of your answers." I said to them. I turned to the large golden Wolf. From the look in his eyes I understood what he wanted. Even though I was furious he disappeared I didn't show it to him. I'll talk to him when I get a chance.

When we got back to the base the bots transformed and everyone was waiting for an excuse of why my teacher was here. The kids noticed the golden giant Wolf in the room and gasped.

Both of us transformed into our original forms. There teacher was a Skelton with his golden old armor on. with his shield and sword strapped to him. Everyone was astonished seeing his new form. Miko on the other hand was going to freak out.

"Y-you can transform? Whoa who are you?" Smokescreen asked while stepping forward to us. Both excitement and shock was on his face.

"All of you must have more questions I will try to answer most of them. For who I am is link's teacher I was the one to teach him the way of swordsmanship." With that said everyone was astonished.

"Why have you come here?" Optimus asked.

"I came here to return training with Link. He has more to learn now that he is in yet another war." Teacher said. I looked up with surprised look on my face. I know I have a lot of training now

"Wait are you going to take Link away now?" Smokescreen yelled. As he stepped closer to him with wide eyes. He didn't want me to go now even if I did leave I probably couldn't get him to let me go.

"Only if he has proven he is ready to fight again. And of he does the questions remains if he choses to remain here." Teachers explained. This cant be good. Concern grew in Smokescreen optics as the glanced at me and the others. I looked back to the others expressions. I didn't know this would happen.

"Link told us no one could transform like him where he came from. Why can you?" Raf asked.

"I'm no longer alive. My soul is connected to this world and others. I'm able to transform due to my past. Now my duty is to teach Link how to control his powers." He stated. Showing his undead face when he tilted his head up in the light. Everyone gasped.

Normal POV

"Link you have been quiet the whole time. I already know you want to say what is on your mind." Teacher said. Looking over the bot.

"Why?..." Link asked. The armored skeleton was silent. Link's fist clenched to his side showing he was furious. Shaking his shoulders while eyes pointed to the ground.

"Why did you disappeared in the middle of the war?" He asked with angry tone but sounded like he was holding back.

"It was not my planning to and you don-" he was cut off by the tee.

"I don't what need to know why my teacher disappears in thin air and no sign of return? !?" Link asked wildly glaring at him.

"Your probably the closet person to understanding me! oh Wait I'm just a kid I can't be told anything. I'm too young! I'm alway have secrets kept from me." He yelled turning away. Smokescreen had never seen him so angry before. Link sighed in frustration.

"We have talked about this before." The old spirit said. Placing a bone armored hand on link's shoulder.

"Has anything changed in Hyrule since I left?" Link asked while turning around. changing the subject was best.

"There has been some attacks on human villages." He replied. Looking down.

"Which ones?" Link asked. He wasn't surprised of this. Staring his teacher in the one eye.

"Kariko, and Ordon." He replied. But the boy remained silent.

"Kakariko had injures the Gordons did best protecting the people. Ordon however had many injuries, and some deaths" He continued. 'Please let me be wrong.' Link thought to himself.

"Hanch, Uli, and Malo." As the words came. Links eyes widen he remained silent for a moment.

"...But Malo was just 7 years old. Uli just deliver the baby, and Hanch is an old man why would they die? They shouldn't have been in the line of fire" He asked hesitated. Arcee optics widened at what he said.

"This is my fault. I'm supposed to protect the village and I failed." He said placing his head in his hands.

"Who else?" Link asked through his hands. But the teacher remained silent. Link looked up emotionless.

"I don-" he was cut off by the boy.

"Who was it? I can tell by your voice there is one more person." Link asked again. His eyes pleading.

"The old farmer..." He trailed off. Enough was said. .(its not fado.)

"Uncle..." Link couldn't believe him. It has to be a trick.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He replied giving him a something wrapped in a cloth. Pulling it off was a dirty sword. It had its golden hilt shining. But blade was splattered in blood with cracks of the metal. It also had symbols carved Into the metal.

"He gave his life so that the others could live. As for the others they were hunted down." He informed. Wheeljack swore he saw a flash of red run across the boy's eyes.

Link remained silent. Looking at the blade in his hands. He was heartbroken. In a flash he was gone. Then the elevator closed and went up.

Links POV

I couldn't believe this. There was no way this could be happening. When I was out side I transformed. Instantly I could smell the blade. It had bulbin and uncle's scent of blood all over it. I know knew the killer. Once I return to Hyrule I'm going to hunt down that monster. And nothing can stop me.

I howled in the night air. staring in sadness as my eyes were to the ground. I came out here alone. But I felt them starring at me like knifes piercing my skin. I heard someone walk closer to me. But I didn't realize how close they were to me or who it was. I felt a hand rub against my fur. The petting made me want to pass out right there.

'No stop it'. I jumped but he grabbed me before I could get away. The strangers sent hit my nostrils. Why is he here!? Growling while trying to escape the grasp.

"Hey just calm down I just want to talk!" Wheeljack yelled tightening his. Pulling me on his lap while pinning. While he was sitting on the edge of the cliff. I gave up and laid there silently. He then started down at me.

"I'm not here to give you my pity if that's what your thinking. I just wanted to say.." He stopped the last part. Struggling to get the words out. Pushing up I manage to at least sit up and transform.

"I just wanted to say I shouldn't have said that scrap back there." He said quickly. I raised my eyebrow.

"I owe you one for taking the shot for me. My Ratchet would have my aft if I came back after just being patched up." He added smirking a little. I faintly smiled then swiped it off.

"Looks like he put up a fight." He said pointing towards the sword on my back. I pulled it off for him to get a closer look.

"Uncle only used this of it was his last option. He knew when he went in this battle we wasn't coming out." I said looking up at him.

"Don't worry he is in a better place now. All you can do is move on." He said to me. Patting my shoulder.

"I know he is." I replied looking at the full moon.

"So that's your teacher down there? He looks like he hasn't been a flesh for over thousands of earth years." He said.

"He hasn't been alive for over thousands of years. I don't know how long. He isn't even that scary in my world. Believe me if you seen the things I've seen in the field you'd rip out your own eyes and never sleep in the dark again." I said to him grinning.

His smirk grew on his scared lips.

"Like what could be worse than the things I've seen?" He asked me.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Maybe if I find a way back to my world then you see for yourself." I explained looking away. I felt a little doubt that I would get home. Wheeljack's eyes studied me.

"Don't worry Wolfy you'll find a way back. If you end up here then I'm sure that you can get back." He tried to give cheer me up. Growling at that name again.

"I'm sure that we will find a way for you guys to get your planet back. But would you please stop calling me by that Farore's awful name?!" I yelled glaring daggers into him. He chuckled.

"Let me think...nah. I have to use something to tease you all the time." He teased. Glaring into his eyes. He ruffled my hair with a digit. I pulled out my dagger again pointing it towards him as he quickly pulled it away.

"You've got attitude perfect for being a Wrecker." He said. I raised a eye brow in confusion. Bulkhead had told me stories of the wreckers before. But would Wheeljack want to add me to his band. Or so Miko called it. Wheeljack then cleared his throat while straitening. Looking towards the ground in sudden interest.

"Let's just act the same way before when we get down stairs. I don't want the others know that I can get a little mushy. "My eyes widened.

"Agreed." I said understanding. Then sighing loudly. Tilting his head forward with concern. Wheeljack then looked down back on to me.

"Let's hear it already." He said. I looked past him to the elevator.

"Let's just say when we get back inside. I'm going to have a beat down." I told him still a little fidgety. Smirking in amusement he looked towards the elevator then back to me.

"Are we talking like turn you into scrap or eat you like a pack of scraplets in a metal yard?" He asked.

"Both." I was nervous of the outcome by the end of the day.

Poor link lost the only thing closest to family to him. Just to clarify the uncle is like the same one from link to the past. So Can anyone please give me something to understand more Cybertronian language or some thing. Any way please review.

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ZELDA.


	14. Chapter 14

C13 thoughts

While Wheeljack was busy talking to Link on the top of the base the kids decide to talk to the ghost warrior. Fascinated by the magic and stories that their world did not have.

"So your saying that Hyrule has over 800 different kind of monsters?" Jack asked in shock. Miko was dying to go see the world for herself once she heard of Fairies and Zoras. The mermaid like creatures.

"Over 827 in fact some are still yet to pop up." He informed the boys. Who both jaws dropped once they heard Link has seen everyone of them.

"What are they like?" Asked Raf adjusting his glasses. The ghostly figure seemed to think of the best example for them. Considering the organisms in their world are far from over as deadly as theirs.

"From a magical fairy that can heal all of your wounds to the dead rising from the graves their screams that can paralyze a man in fear." He informed them.

"How loud is that?" Miko asked.

"It's not how loud it is that is the matter. The scream its self brings up fears, bad memories, and nightmares that will make you break. Imagine all of that in only a few seconds." All of the kids had a chill run down their back at the thought.

"If you have so many different kinds of species why would Link not be accepted? I mean why the big secret if there are things far more dangerous?" Raf asked the sudden question. The golden armored skeleton looked at the boy for a moment before answering him.

"The people of Hyrule don't always see things as harmless. There are only a hand full of species that they allow as allies or not harmful. But they will always be ready to protect themselves against those that could admit harm." He paused then continued.

"Hyrule has been in wars so far back to where records can record. If they found out of their own kind turning into beast that would cause panic. But if it was one of their saviors that had that ability everyone not only humans would be involved but others as well would be outraged, confused, afraid and many other things." He informed them. Ratchet had stopped typing to listen. It's in humans nature. If they do not understand it. They would either study it or try other things. His optics widened.

"It would not be wise to start that with Hyrules reconstruction. So it was decided it was to be kept a secret only a few trusted are to know." He said. Optimus walked closer.

"And those who did manage to find out of Links a ability that weren't?" Optimus asked.

"They did not take it well. Some tried to inflict harm to the boy. Or even some scientist trying to study to study him. Thinking they could cure him from a disease or mutation. But all of their hypothesis weren't correct." He told them. This had happened during the war. Luckily Midna had made it before anything else worse could happen. But there was still damage done to him.(This part in making to add more effect. I'm just telling you so don't me confused)

"They experimented on him." Ratchet barely said over a whisper. He felt his spark run cold. Meanwhile the others reactions were the exact same as him. Even Arcee. Memories flashed to Arachnid and her collection. But Smokescreen was just angered to the core. 'How adware they lay a hand on him?!' He thought to himself.

"Is that why Link always tries to get away from Ratchet and ran away from us when we found out?" Jack asked as the idea popped into his head. All the times Link would have to get patched up he would do it himself than let Ratchet do it. The first time they meet Smokescreen had to make sure Link didn't run off on them.

"I do not know. But that's most likely it." Answer truthful. While they were talking Smokescreen had been thinking of his position of a partner. At first he wanted to go see if the teen was okay. But was stopped and told to say. Arcee had told him he was like a lost puppy following wherever he went.

While he heard from Link that him and his partner all ways had each others back. Both were inseparable. He looked at the past events. Link was always the one to protect the bots live even if it meant him getting hurt. He had done more for the team than he has. He felt as if he was deemed worthy enough to be his partner. Even wondering if he is still Link guardian or probably the other way around. Link was always the one to get him out of trouble.

But he too has helped the team with the apex armor or when he helped Link with those giant wolves. A sudden determination swept his spark. He was going to prove himself he wasn't slowing the boy down. Now his goal set he was prepared to train more. But unaware of the dangers ahead.

He turned his optics to see Wheeljack and wolf Link walking down the hallway with grins shoving into each other playfully. 'Maybe Wheeljack would make a better partner for him.' he thought to himself. He shook his helm trying to get the negative thoughts out of his helm.

Link's POV

I walked back inside after a talk with Wheeljack. Who knew he actually had the bearing to come up to talk to me. Everyone's backs were facing us as we walked in through the other entrance. They didn't hear us walk in. I transformed to my original form.

They were all listening to my teacher telling them of monsters from Hyrule. Everyone was on edge but Smokescreen. Who looked in deep thought in the corner arms crossed over his chassis. Something was bothering him. I would have to talk to him later of it.

My direction turned to Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Who were listening about monsters that would eat anything including metal. The bots had told me of scraplets and their horrible encounter of them. Bulkhead especially is afraid of anything that come close to eating metal.

I tapped on the two's feet. I guess sneaking up on a scared bot was bad. Because the next thing I knew. I heard a girly scream. My first reaction was to look over to Miko. But she wasn't the source. My eye widened in realization as I looked up to Bulkhead. Whose optics were wide as soccer balls. I had to ask this question hesitantly. Looking between both of them.

"Did you just scream like a little girl?" I was both humored and shocked.

"No...maybe. Look can we talk about this later?" He asked me. My eyebrow was still raised in confusion. I shrugged and walked towards my teacher. But then all of a sudden beeping rung out of Ratchet station. Then the loud mans voice boomed out on the speaker.

"Prime you there?" Agent Fowlers voice asked out loudly quickly. Optimus slowly walked to the screen to talk clear.

"Agent Fowler what seems t-" he was cut off by the loud man.

"There's no time to talk. One hour ago 14 civilians were kidnapped by monsters from a hiking camp near red rock. It was said that they were abducted by giants. I need your team to handle the problem. No doubt the kid is involved with this. Here's a picture one of the survivors took after taken into custody." He said over the comm. After that description Link immediately knew who the culprit was at the first second of seeing the picture of the monsters.. Hearing the deep growl rumbling caught Bumblebees attention. He looked over to the boy. His face inflamed with anger. He gritted out through his teeth barely audible. Venom in his voice.

"King Bulblin."

Well...I've just have nothing to say for this chapter. So anyway please review and comment. Blah blah. I DO NOT OWN ZELDA OR TRANSFORMERS. oh and I might post another story about what happened the night of the kids sleepover. Only if I get some reviews saying if they want me to. Bye !


	15. Chapter 15

C14 return of the horned axe maniac.

"King Bulblin" once those words left Link's mouth thousands of questions began to run through out the teams head. For example: what's a Bulblin? Or how dangerous they are? But the biggest question of all was why was Link so angry?

He looked as if he was glaring holes into the screen once it popped up. The only time Smokescreen had ever seen him this angry was when he had fought Dark Link or the thought to be dead Zant.

"King who now?" Miko asked as she walked up closer to him. But stopped when his death glare eyes turned to her before softening a little.

"King Bulblin. He is a king of a species that worked for Ganon. When he had better things to do. They are mostly in killing, kidnapping, selling, and enslaving humans during the war. Ruthless when getting a job done for money." Link explained out loud eyes glancing back on to the screen. 'Enslaving?!' Smokescreen thought to himself. How would Link know of all of that stuff

"Bounty hunter." Wheeljack summed up. The Hylian was beyond angry first Zant then Dark Link now King Bulblin is all back. And some how managed to come to Earth. Memories dawned Link's mind. The Kids, the villagers, Ilia.

"Sounds like you have know a lot about those things." Arcee said crossing her arms over her chassis.

"He's been a thorn in my side for too long now. I should've killed him when I had a chance." Link growled out. Miko then pondered of why he chose not to.

"Why didn't you?" The punk rock girl asked. Link gazed for a little bit before answering.

"I showed him my mercy when I had came only seconds away from ending his life. In return he gave me something in return so I could get into some enemy territory." He explained slamming his fist onto a table in frustration. Biggest mistake ever. Now that King Bulblin was there it changed the scale again.

"Your actions were not a mistakable choice." Optimus informed to him. But optimus had never thought that way of fighting. He had never been to Hyrule. Link shook his head.

"Optimus it was a mistake I regret. On Hyrule its either kill or be killed. The monsters there don't stop until they kill their target. Or get killed." Link said. Optimus studied him for moment. It was true. All of Link's enemies didn't fall from injures. He had to end their lives. Their soul purpose was destruction. That's why they were under the command of Ganon.

"Agent Fowler do you have any information of where the kidnappers could have taken the humans?" Optimus asked stepping towards the screen. The agent sighed over the phone.

"No that's why I contacted you to see if green bean over there could some how track them down. Report back to me later. I have to take care of some business." He said then the loud beep indicated that he hung up. All attention was turned to Link. Who studied the picture more.

Red haunting eyes glowed thought the dark. Green and brown rags rapped and covered the green skin bodies. As the horns stood out the heads. Either wooden clubs now repaired with metal ones. Bows and arrows also changed to a more new look. And even some had what looked like taser. Ones that you could only get from Earth. But what caught Links eye was a purple sign tattooed on to their weapons. The Decepticon's insignia.

He turned towards the golden armored skeleton. Looking into his eye for permission. He nodded in confirmation. Link turned toward back to the screen.

"Of course I can track them down. The only problem is that I kneed to go alone." Link said to them. Tough luck there. Instantly Arcee had to talk again.

"Why is that?" She asked a little fiercely. Link snapped hi head towards her. Eyes narrowing gritting his teeth.

"Because if they catch giant robots trying to take what they stole. They will kill all of their hostages. One by one will die. And will just keep kidnapping more. You can't negotiate with them." He said back. She too narrowed her optics.

"How could you possibly know that you know that?" She asked not believing a word he said.

"What you don't think I wasn't ever in a situation like that? They are the ones who attacked my town,...They took the only friends I had! But not only mine other humans and other different species. Spending months trying to track them down and help others. And when I went to other towns Seeing the destruction and chaos they did before I got there. Its just unbearable to see those things. And sometimes I was only minutes late from preventing any more deaths." Link trailed off in the end. Arcee was shocked. As well as anyone else. Unable to say anything back. Link turned to Optimus burning Courage in his eyes. All sorrow vanishing away.

"Optimus if you send your team out those humans will die. Any they will only continue. I kneed to go alone know before anything else happens." Link said. Optimus hummed in thought they redirected his attention back onto the boy.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that. But the only way for you to go with my permission is to take two autobots with you." Optimus stated. Link turned to his teacher.

"Is it possible?" He asked. If this mission was going to successful they would need to be as quiet and fast as possible. How quiet could a giant metal alien robot be?

"It is possible. But when you are done with this mission. You will need to talk to me strait after this. Do not forget of your test." He warned. Link gulped in nervousness. Then nodded. Suddenly the ghostly being faded out. Miko had almost passed out in amazement of meeting Link's teacher. Link tuned back to Optimus.

"Who am I taking?" He asked adjusting his green hat. Oh yeah time for the lucky suckers.

"You shall be taking Arcee and Wheeljack." Optimus declared. Of all of the bots. Arcee, Wheeljack, and Smokescreen both might have blown a gasket.

"WHAT!?" The all yelled out loud of their pipes. Link clutched his ears in pain of the sudden loud sound. What Optimus said surprised him. Sure he might of gotten along for a moment with Wheeljack. But Arcee? She was all ways keeping a sharp optic on him the whole time.

"Optimus you cant be serious?" Arcee asked stepping forward. Trying to persuade him out of his order.

"It would be wise for you two to go. Both you and Wheeljack are the most quiet and fastest on the team." Ratchet piped up from behind Optimus. Wheeljack could use his katanas and Arcee her wrist blades (i think that is what you call them)

"If we are going to be going on this mission there cannot be any guns. Not a sound. Not even the slightest." Link declared. This would make sense to the bots. But Smokescreen felt his spark turn cold. He felt as if he was not needed to his partner. He was starting to give in to the thought of Wheeljack taking his place as his guardian. UnSeen he started to walk down the hallway towards his room. But Link caught him leaving out of the corner of his eye. 'Whats wrong with you Smokescreen?' Link thought to himself.

"Maybe we should take you kids home." Ratchet said. See Miko was about to fall asleep on the railing.

"That wouldn't be such a good idea." Link explained what happened only hours ago. The kids are now a target. Now they needed to be watched more. And that means more patrolling around the town. Miko and Jack pulled Link aside for a moment. Both had a look in their eyes. Demanding to know who won in the fight Wheeljack vs Link fight. Once he told then he was victorious of the fight Miko shoulders sagged. And Jacked laughed and held out his was. Miko pulled out $20 and slapped it into his had. Link walked away standing next to Wheeljack shaking his head.

"'How are you going to track down the missing humans?"' Bumblebee beeped as Ratchet opened up the ground bridge to the location of where the humans were last seen. The swirling vortex hummed online. Link already started to walk into it.

"I have my ways." He said over his shoulder as Arcee and Wheeljack followed behind him. Walking though the ground bridge Link felt his bones vibrate a little but ignored the were feeling.

Once they were at their destination the cool desert wind ruffled Link's golden hair. As they looked around to see rocky cliffs and what looked like many foot prints. Link bent down to. Inspect them more clearly.

"Looks like they put up a struggle. But they didn't stand a chance against the fraggers." Wheeljack said. The footprints were skidded and in a lot of places. Sticks and stones were thrown all over the place. Signs of resistance were seen. But there was also arrows gleaming in the dark. Blood splattered in some places. From what Link could tell was there were 5 boars, 8 bulblins.

Link transformed into his Wolf link form. His sharp nose picking up all of the different smells in an instant. He snorted and pawed on the ground see which was the strongest to track. There was a faintest sound of whimpering coming from the bushes. Wolf link slowly walked over to the front of the bush. He caught the scent of an injured animal. The blood prints leading towards the bush were new and bright. The other bots looked over at him confused at what he was trying to do.

Wolf link barked out at the animal for it to come out. Slowly but hesitantly a dog walked out of his hiding spot. He had black fur he was a bulldog. But Wolf link could still see the blood caked on his head and front legs. He was shaking in fear no doubt due from the Bulblins injuring him and taking his owners. But why wouldn't didn't they take him. Wolf link managed to calm him down. An asked him what happened.

*We were about to go home after a long walk. But then all or a sudden these green giants came out of no where. Riding on giant smelly pigs. I tried to protect them. I swear i did but...* the dog explained. He started whimpering again. Wolf link got the sent he needed and let the pit bull come along. Only a few cuts and scrapes couldn't stop him from saving his owners. Before they set off Link transformed and explained to him what the dog named Max told him.

"You can talk to animals? I thought humans can't do that." Wheeljack asked him. He at least knew a few things about humans while he stayed on earth.

"They cant." Arcee explained glaring at Link. He walked off towards the dog transforming into his beast mode once again. Sniffing at the scent with the other dog. Darting into the direction of where it leads.

After a few hours of running while the Autobots drove they came upon a old abandoned town. But before they could even come within a mile of the place Wolf Link jumped in front of the two bots causing them to hit the brake.

"What in Primus are you doing?" Wheeljack asked out loud irritated at his sudden actions. Link transformed as they did. He shushed them. Then shoving them behind a rocky mountain.

"Did you forget this is a silent mission? You guys can't drive near the place with your engines roaring." Link explained before they yelled at them. At least Max wasn't barking the whole time. If they were going to save the humans they needed to be silent as shadows.

"Okay we need a plan." Arcee said to both of them.

"I've got one-" Wheeljack was cut of by the blue two Wheeler.

"We aren't blowing anything up." She said crossing her arms over her chassis.

"I wasn't going to say that." He said back. Stepping forward.

"Sure-" she said but was cut off by the green hero.

"Guys I already have one!" Link yelled in order to get their attention. Arcee glared at him. Link saw she was going to protest but beat her before she could say another word.

"I don't care if you trust me or not Cant you just stop trying to fight with me. I already know by looking at you that your weren't always like this. Something happened to you but not only once. That changed you on the outside. But not in the inside." Link said. He was always good at studying most people. Arcee was shocked at how he was able to figure this out.

"Its not like you would understand." Arcee said. Link held his ground as she glared at him.

"Let me remind you Arcee you aren't the only one who has lost someone." He snapped at her. Arcee remembered of the other members loss. The two bots looked each other in the optics before looking back to the teen. He then explained what was going to happen and what they needed to do in order to make this mission successful.

"Your smarter than you look. For a human." Wheeljack added quickly.

"Okay let's get this over already." Arcee said walking away towards the direction of the ghost town.

I'm such a horrible person I didn't update last weekend. I'm sorry. Any way I posted a story called Standing up. Its about Link helping Jack with the jackass Vince. Please review. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS AND ZELDA.


	16. Chapter 16

C15 not the only one

LINK'S POV  
Once I was done explaining the plan. Banging echoed throughout Wheeljack's frame. A part of his chest opened up and Miko popped her head out. Breathing heavily while shipping sweat off her forehead.

"Miko what are you doing here?!" Arcee asked in a low voice. Well more than yelled in a low voice.

"For the monsters duh. I mean the way Link described them earlier sounded so cool I had to see them." She explained panting as Wheeljack set her on the ground then falling to her knees. Arcee was about going to call Ratchet for a ground bridge but I stopped her. Explaining that the Bulblins would see and hear it. I knew when Wheeljack snook off for only seconds he was going to do something stupid. But this! Wait she could help with the plan to.

I quickly made a part for her. She was going to be safe with Wheeljack for the time. The girl was jumping up and down excited that she was a part of something on this mission.

The plan was set into action. Wheeljack was walking out into the desert far away for his part of the plan with Miko in to some tunnels. While Arcee stayed at the same spot we to cover in not long ago. As for Max and I we slowly stood in position on top of a mountain near by.

I looked into the town from above. The town was incredibly small. You could only take 40 minutes to walk strait through it And was built of mostly wood and cement. Wooden gates were put up with spikes and blood painted on them. No doubt from prisoners trying to escape. I located where the prisoner's were currently being held. There where no cries of the people it was dead silent. Something was telling me to leave now but I pushed down the feeling. There were Bulblins stationed on ever roof and window. Passing or switching stations on schedule. I located where they had the giant boars. Sending Miko a message with the phone the others gave me. Aiming my bow a arrow with a sharp long arrow head on the hilt shining faintly. I prepared for the next phase of the plan.

There were shrieks and screams coming from the tunnels Miko and Wheeljack were stationed. The loud scream caught the attention of the Bulblins looking out into their direction. Releasing my arrow it cut through the air silently and pierced into the hide of a boar. It rammed and hit the others. Creating a angry pack of them. Charging through the gates tearing each one down as they spread. Even stampeding I some Bulblins killing them.

While they were busy frantically trying to calm down their beasts. Arcee, Max, and I slipped into the town. Using my gale boomerang to swipe out fire. While we came upon a Bulblin his red eyes glowing at us. He moved his clawed hand towards a horn strapped on to his hip. But before he could bring it to his lips I rushed forward slicing his throat. He fell to his knees then back as the blood came rushing out of his neck. Pools of blood surrounding him. I continued walking past him. But Arcee and Max stopped following me. I turned back and they both were still staring at the bloody mess on the ground. I motioned them to follow. They did hesitantly.

We followed Max as he followed the sent of his owners to the building I had guessed was the prisons for them. Arcee and Max stepped inside before me. Standing at the door way. I could see them chained up to walls.

Transforming after I sensed a familiar evil presence a direction. The plan can continue without me. I needed to buy Arcee more time to get the hostages out of here. Into a clearing and there was a shadow that stood on the opposite side. This was the middle of the town from the looks of it. Bright Lights turned on and blinded me for a moment. And the sound of gates clanging behind me. All of the entrances were blocked off. My attention was draw to deep laughing. Stepping out was the Bulblin King. His giant red Axe swung over his shoulder.

Giving me a big rotten thought grin as he brought his hand forward signaling me to come at him. I felt something ignite inside of me. We both ran at each other meeting in middle.

MIKO'S POV  
I was pumped up. I mean who wouldn't be. Being on a mission with Jackie, Arcee, and Link was so cool. And Link wasn't even angry! He assigned me to a part with Wheeljack. While I screamed down the tunnels for the distraction. Jackie planted some bombs around the place. After he was done we stood on top of the mountain Link told us to stand on.

We could see the whole town. Strange I don't remember the town having giant lights on. Link gave me this wicked mask. It looked like a hawk. When I put it on I could see everything. Looking at every part of the town I found Link in the middle of the town was turned on with these bright lights. I gasped in horror dropping the mask at what I saw. Jackie looked over to he in confusion.

"Miko what's the matter?" He asked placing a servo on my back. I looked up to his blue optics for a moment.

"Its Link..." I said quietly. His face turned to confusion into realization. He looked back to the old ghost Town.

ARCEE'S POV

Link was of standing guard while I kneeled down in the room. The dog Max was nudging one of the humans trying to wake them up. I assumed it was his owners. Moments went by as he continued now pushing him whimpering. It felt as gravity was increasing on me as I stared down at the organic. Had we been to late? We hadn't been detected yet. Reaching s servo out I slowly turned him over. Gasping at what I saw. I backed away slowly.

"No..." I whispered.

NORMAL POV

Wolf Link lunged forward jaw opened full of sharp teeth at King Bulblin. But me used the axe handle to block the bite. That didn't stop Wolf Link from backing down as he bit onto it. He dragged his body weight down with him. Causing them to stumble back. As he jumped back he was hooked on his side by the tip of the axe. If he moved later that wouldn't be the case.

He darted forward as he landed on the ground. Latching on to his green hip full of fat with his teeth. Tearing at the flesh with his claws as well. Yelping as the King slammed the handle of the Axe into his head. Then kicking him back into a wall covered with cobwebs. He struggled standing up but slowly he accomplished his goal. Growling and snarl as his teeth dropped off blood. The Bulblin leader chuckled at the sight of pain for him.

Wolf Link transformed unsheathing his sword as it gleamed in the bright light. Standing strong and unbroken as he stared into the blood red eyes of the foul monster standing before him.

The Bulblin heaved the axe to his side ready to swing it the next second. But as Link saw the opening he dashed forward slashing his chest then arm kicking finally kicking him back. Blood gushed out of his multiple wounds as he did that. They circled each other slowly.

Link side stepped as King Bulblin sliced his axe into the dirt where Link had been perviously standing. He back sliced the monster as he was distracted. Narrowly missing the blade of the axe as it was swung at him. But was unprepared when he was kicked in the gut then thrown across the dirt ground. The smell of alcohol caught his attention as his face was smashed into the ground.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see King Bulblin had stomped a foot on to him pinning him to the ground. A unbearable pain shot up Link's left arm. He saw the blade of the axe dragged across his arm then to his shoulder. Not enough pressure to break his bones only to slowly cut his flesh as King Bulblin was waiting for the show of his cries. But Link chocked them down not giving in as he was to busy trying to breath.

"You humans are so weakness and fragile. Why is it you keep fighting for them? It sickens me to see such creatures like that." King Bulblin said. This was only the second time Link had heard him talk and was still surprised at his voice.

"Tell me what would you possibly gain from this... Trying to live up as honor of being of a son to a father that was also foolish as your mother." He asked. Link'so breathing froze as did his struggling as he turned this head back. Out of the corner of his eye did he make eye contact with the King. How did he know of his parents?

"Your father and mother was just as foolish as you. Even that old fool from that ranch. It was best that I ended their worthless lives but it seems I should do the same to that boy you care so much." He evilly laughed as he saw Link's reaction. 'He was the one...' Link thought silently to him self. King Bulblin heaved his axe over his shoulder as he raised it over his head. Link had mixed emotions right now. Confusion, sadness, empty, but above all mad no rage. Pure rage to where you cold rip out someone's throat right then and there. And that's only the least painful thing that he wanted to do to the monster. The beast inside of him was ramming to get out. But now nothing was holding him back. Link's eyes shot open right as he transformed.

But it was nothing like before. His black fur now stood up on his back as his tail was sharpened to a blade. Fire shot around him igniting the chemicals on the ground as he shot up now facing the Demond from his past. Not caring if it burned the cloth around his wrist showing off the smooth, scratch less chain clamp above his paw. That had larger razed sharp claws. Making him look like a wild animal as his canines grew slightly. The pupils of his eyes were now slits. Now that he found the culprit and had no one to stop him he was going to shed him up. Killing him instantly was to giving. He wanted him to suffer as did all of friends and lost family.

A deep growl rumbled out of his chest for it was the only warning for the Bulblin as he shot forward. King Bulblin blocked a bite with the long handle of his axe. But he was pushed back by this new strength. Then punching the wolf in the same wound he caused. In result nothing fazed Link's objective. Retrieving from his pouch was the same blade Zant used on Link before to infect him with the Dark energon. But this blade had a shard with it big enough to kill over multiple people. This was another step of a plan that Link did not know. He wasn't fast enough to pull away as the blade was only inches away from him. But something sharp and fast sliced it out of his hand and broke the knife and shard on the ground. King Bulblin grasped his hand as the blood dripped out for the spear had also shredded it up. It was hard to tell with the smoke in the air but it was aspear with an blood red blade. The scent was unknown to Wolf Link and couldn't find who it belonged to.

King Bulblin then Pulled the horn from his pouch then using it to call his minions. Multiple Bulblins appeared on the roof igniting the arrows on fire. Then loaded them into their bows stretching the bow string back. Wolf Link howled as the signal to Wheeljack loud.

Booms and a blast could be seen from the mountains. It had killed many Bulblins from the explosion as Link had planed. Of course the Bulblins had to go check the screams they heard so they sent a pack out to scout. The Others were so focused on the explosion they basically gave Wolf Link the ticket to his victory. So he jumped on the rooftopswhere the archers were positioned and stricken each down. Sinking his claws into flesh as his teeth snapped the back of the victims neck only with in seconds. Bulblins tried to shoot him down but we're not fast enough as Wolf Link slid past each flaming arrow then killing his next victim. He jumped back down to see King Bulblin out of sight. Snipping the ground he caught the scent then following it down to under ground tunnel.

Wolf Link heard growling causing him to stop as he was about to step foot into the entrance. He saw a giant black lion its main was blood red. Sharp fang teeth white as pearls. With the left eye ruby red with a scar that looks old, while right eye is baby blue. His ears were standing up. The growling rumbled through his big chest. About 6 feet tall same size as his wolf form. He had never seen this creature before. From the looks in his eyes he wanted to violence at the moment. But that didn't stop him from going after King Bulblin. The lion roared as he dashed forward pouncing on Link. Hey both clawed and wrestled with each other. The lion was trying to pin Linkdown. Who was not dumb he quickly escaped the lion's paws. The lion was surely stronger than his beast form but not faster or athletic. He was clearly not here for no reason.

"Why are you here?" Wolf Link was trying to communicate with the animal.

"I'm here to stop you from making a dumb ass mistake that's what!" The lion answered back rudely.

"And who exactly are you to do so stopping me." Wolf Link snapped back the question. The lion huffed and continued the answer.

"Look I don't give a shit if you believe me or not but I'm here to tell you something important and I don't have enough time to explain everything. So shut up and listen. It's so important that if its not taken seriously then all of your friends could die." He said seriously to get the point across that they needed to stop fighting. Link agreed on that point.

"You and I aren't suppose to be here." Wolf Link tilted his head in confusion.

"We were not meant to come to Earth. But some how time was messed up. The legend you were told about wasn't about the past but the future and you only know 1/4 of it. With you coming into this world endangers other. If you don't stay with team Prime then everything will fall." He explained as Wolf Link casted his eyes to the ground.

"You know what's going to happen." Wolf Link realized.

"Yes and no. I can only see certain things but from what I see you are going to play a major role starting soon." The lion said grumpily.

"Oh and a warning don't get near dark enrgon for as long as you can." He warned. Wolf Link raised an eye brow.

"Just shut up and get going." He said walking over to the spear in the ground. Wolf Link realized that he was the one who helped him earlier. His eyes widened as he slowly saw him actually turn into a human. But not just that a Hylian!

His Long wavy black hair blew in the wind with his bangs on his pale skin same multi-colored eyes with pointed ears.

He wore a Black long-sleeved muscle shirt with gray pants and what looked like a set of chains wrapped around his waist but they held the smell of chemicals and blood. His black boots with blood red soles were dirty from the Rocks and mud. Wolf Link could see black clawed gauntlets with red armor, silver shoulder pauldrons, and a blood red scarf around his neck that covered up scars from what he could see as it was showing skin. Twin swords colored black with red pommels was connected to his back.

Wolf Link couldn't help but feel as if he knew him before. His face looked familiar but he couldn't tell where.

"Look my name is Sorom and I've already heard a lot of The Hero Of Twilight. I'll help you fight but only for something in return. I think you can manage getting my payment once we return to Hyrule from Zelda." He said. Wolf Link growled but nodded. Of course he wanted something in return. He could tell he wasn't lying about the things he was telling. As the user of the Triforce he can sense lies and evil. He could tell that something happened to him in his past. Why would he be on Earth?

"You want to know why I'm like you. I would explain but out time is cut short I would love to see the giant aliens but got to go." He waved as if saying goodbye showing that he had sharp fang like teeth. Then walking up to Wolf Link who was growling as he came closer. But he passed by him and disappeared into the burning buildings. The fire had grown and was engulfing the small town.

Wolf Link darted to the direction of which everyone was supposed to meat up. When he got on top of the mountain he collapsed next to a tree for a moment. Walking slower as he put less pressure on his left arm as he held it to his chest. Like a wounded animal he slowly walked to see Wheeljack, Miko, Max, and Arcee. But as they looked to him he could tell something was wrong.

Max ran up to him explaining that all the humans were killed long before they had gotten here. And this made no sense to the others. Until Link knew why. This was a trap for him. All of the mistakes was for Link to follow the Humans here. Max being left behind was an obvious one and attacking no one important just random people. It was just like before when Optimus was being held captive by Zant only his goal was to inject him with Dark energon. But what would dark energon do to him? What are they trying to accomplish out of this?

I'm so sorry this took so long I had a lot of school work and on top of that I got sick. Stupid cold! So any ways the Oc Sorom was created by Gundam-Knight-Chris. Thanks again!

Please review and blah blah blah. I'm going to try to update as soon as possible as well as fix some of the chapters. That's all I have to say so BYE :P


	17. Chapter 17

C16 Not all gone

Once Wolf Link was informed that the bodies of the humans they were going to rescue, had their throats slit, or Head chopped off he rushed back to the burning town without a second later. The others called out to him to stop in attempt to get him away from the collapsing ghost town free of the fleeing Bulbins. Who tried to shoot him down. But their archery skills were no match for the speed on the Hylian as he zoomed by. Barely dodging the flames as he ran into the town. He needed to know that the Bulbins did this.

He made in to the still intact building luckily not getting burned. He rammed the back doors, breaking them of their hinges. Seeing the sight before him was not new but it was always sickening. All of the bodies were decomposing and had the powerful nasty scent that always wanted to make you hurl. Ignoring it he found what he was looking for. The Bulblins didn't kill those humans the last scent found. It wasn't Arcee or Max was someone else's. But couldn't believe who, he needed to contact Sorom again.

His thoughts were cut off as a beam came crashing down on fire not noticing that the whole building was coming down on him until now. Jumping out of the way he dashed out to the streets and out of the town. But stopped in his tracks as he heard coughing. Then a ever so faint voice.

"..h...h-help..." Wolf Link instantly darted toward the voice. Finding the source coming from a small den. Not waiting a second he found a small boy around the age of 9 sitting in a hole filled with bones of what looked like dead animals. The boy didn't look that bad all he had was what looked like a some scrapes and bruises where the ropes had been tied up on him. But that was at the view he could see right now. He must of had broken bones or worse injuries that he couldn't see. Transforming Link jumped into the deep hole. The boy had finally blacked out by now. After checking his injuries he was right about broken bones. His left arm had been fractured in three places. While his other arm was dislocated. Quickly popping it back in place while the boy wasn't awake. Casting the healing spell, but wasn't able to help that much due to the lack of energy right now due to the battle he had not too long ago. Calling the others on his watch like device telling them to head back to base against their protest, and to leave the ground bridge open saying he was heading back now then ending the call. Draping a blanket over him as he put him on his back in his beast form. Knowing that at a safe speed he wouldn't fall off Wolf Link proceeded to travel back to the others. But he needed to get to base fast. The air was becoming incredibly cloudy with the fire buildings.

Screech!

Wolf Link barely dodge an attack by a group of fire Keese. The bat like creatures set on fire as they soared back down towards him. He darted to the side cautious of the injured boy on his back from falling and to prevent less damage. Wasting no time he booked down the dirt road while his white fur blackened from the smoke and fire. Nearly escaping the swarms of them for right now his priority was to get this boy to safety no matter what. By the time he got back to the others called a ground bridge and were already inside but Wheeljack held back waiting for the Hylian. He was rewarded by the sight of Wolf Link running towards with something on his back but could not tell. Before he could even say anything Wolf Link ran right past him and into the ground bridge.

Arcee, Miko, and Max, all came back into the base through the ground bridge not too long ago before the last two arrived. Not one of them speaking a word after their failed mission. Link had not told them of anything he had just learned of his parents killers or of the Sorom. He was so concerned about the boy on his back that the thoughts were not popping up as of right now. As he slowed down his pace into base as he was limping with the chains dangling off his paw but not in sight clanked a little against the wide open cut streaking down his arm. Not looking forward to talking to Optimus, Agent Fowler, or his teacher. Running toward Fowler who had been waiting by the railing surprised of what he was doing. Coming to a halt he stood sideways as presenting the small unconscious boy.

Immediately after Fowler realized he took the boy off his back with the blanket. Examining him his condition he was immediately taken out of the base and into a real hospital. But before Fowler had left he turned to Wolf Link with a look in his eye as he nodded. Saying he was at least great full that he was able to save one boy. And with that he left with the boy and Max who turned out that he was the son of his owners. Who wasn't reported missing for some reason.

Coming to a stop he sat on the cold concrete ground as his head hung down as Arcee explained what the results were of the mission. Disappointed consumed Optimus face as he heard the news and told them they would talk later of the ordeal. But hearing the news of saving the boy wasn't forgotten. Then turned and lectured Miko on her bad choice of sneaking on yet another mission. As well as Wheeljack for taking her. Who just huffed and leaned against the wall by the hall way. Optimus turned to Link who still remained in beast form. Not listening to what was happening around him while Miko was taken back home by Bulkhead. She placed the mask on the table when she came in from the ground bridge before she left.

"It would seem that you are need of a medic. I would advise that you see Ratchet's service." Optimus suggested. But Wolf Link was still not responding. Ratchet who was looking at the scene huffed. He wanted desperately to make Link see he was no threat to him like the other scientist. And would actually try to talk to him. But that was a long shot. Taking charge Ratchet stomped over there and stood in front of Wolf Link getting ready to yell at him to take his furry but over to the berth. Bad choice.

But just as he seemed to get near him. He saw the Hylian's nose twitch. Almost like a switch Wolf Link struck into a defensive pose as he jumped away growling. Everyone in the room saw the detailed chain shackle around Wolf Link's injured left arm. The wound now looked worse as it was more visible as before. The blood stained Wolf Link's white fur turning it a reddish pink from the dried blood. As well as Link's side was now visible from the gash in it.

Everyone was shocked of the shackle being there. Link had not spoke of it or had shone any of them of it. Clearly he hated telling the others people of his past and tragic experiences. But this was evidence of imprisonment. They could have tried to help him remove it. He had also told them he was enslaved and escaped some how. But that's not all what they saw. Wolf Link's eyes were still the same from his last fight. His eyes weren't supposed to have slits as pupils. Looking as if he was on moments away from snapping.

"Go get Smokescreen now." Arcee commanded to Wheeljack in a whisper. He quietly slid into the hallway towards the scouts room. If anybody could calm down the Hylian it was him. His and Links connection was quick. But it is starting to crack. Smokescreen was still doubting his partner ship with him. Not believing he was right for the job. But he had promised Link that he would not leave him. Which was why he was currently speaking to Bumblebee for his opinion on it.

Wheeljack was about to turn the corner but paused for a moment listening in on the middle of conversation. Silently he turned his helm slightly to see them in the hallway.

"I don't know what to do bee... I'm stuck here. And I've never thought I would have to deal with this before." Smokescreen said.

'''You think I had any practice with Raf or anyone else before I was became his guardian?"' Bumblebee beeped.

"But Link is different. Rag doesn't fight or head in to battle throwing himself in front of others taking shots. Link is the one who is protecting me in the fight it's supposed to be the other way around. But that's because I'm not good enough. And he is probably sick of me. Smokescreen said sadly. But this needed to be discussed with him if they wanted to succeed in battles.

"'You're not joking are you?"' Bumblebee asked in disbelief. The look in Smokescreen's optics said it all. He was dead serious.

"'Look Smokescreen you need to get it through your processor that no one could replace you."' Bumblebee beeped catching him off guard with anger.

"'Did you forget that the only reason why Link is even living here in the base, and not out in some unknown place getting hunted by the cons? He is already attached to you, even if you don't see it it's true. That's the reason he protects you...Did you even consider his emotions in this?"' Bumblebee asked him. Smokescreen looked down to the ground shamefully as he continued to listen to the yellow me black mech.

"But-" Smokescreen was cut off by the scout.

"'From what we can tell is that Link has had it bad in the past. And has done things he shouldn't have for his age, for Primus sake he didn't even flinch when he first met us and was almost killed by Megatron! The last thing he needs is to lose you...do you really want to cause him more pain?"' Bumblebee beeped. Smokescreen looked up and rub

"No that's why I want him to have a better partner. Someone who can protect him." Smokescreen explained.

"'But you will hurt him in the process of doing this. Besides who would make a better partner than you? Optimus? Link is the only one who talks to you-"' he was then cut off by the rookie's outburst.

"But he barely said anything of his past!" Smokescreen yelled in frustration.

"'Because it was that bad. Is it ever easy to talk about that subject for anyone that hasn't talked for I don't know his whole life. Look he is starting to open up to you. That's a good sign. Give it time he will open up."' Bumblebee encouraged him. Servo holding his shoulder in comfort. Smokescreen smiled to him happy they had this talk. Wheeljack decided to step out and walk towards them fast. Alerting them of his presence but they didn't know he heard most of the conversation.

"Hey Smokescreen get your aft moving now! Link needs you!" Wheeljack yelled at the scout. Causing him to step back in shock.

"What do-" he was cut off by Wheeljack pushing him down the hallway in a fast pace.

Once they arrived on scene Wolf Link was curled in the corner snarling at anyone who dared to come near him. Teeth baring and snapping in the direction of who came near him. Smokescreen walked slowly in front of everyone else, resenting himself in front. Somehow the sight of manage to cease the growling, but he still held the stance. Smokescreen's optics scrolled slowly from the shackle up his wounds meeting the sapphire eyes. Unbelievably pale compared to their normally extraordinary glow. Holding tiredness, sadness, and many other emotions that he could see. Pupils slowly shifting back to their normal shape, softening as they gazed back into his.

Wolf Link's legs wobbled underneath him as he swayed side to side gasping. The only warning Smokescreen got was his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He dived forward catching him from hitting the floor in a heap. Looking towards the others in disbelief.

"What happened to him?" He asked above a whisper. Giving to one time to answer he gathered Wolf Link into his arms rushing towards the berth in the med bay. Laying him on to the table as Ratchet appeared next to him, running a quick scan. For the whole night Smokescreen stayed by his side just like the last time as he watched Ratchet treat the wounds. Just as Ratchet finished stitching him up Wheeljack was about to leave again. But before he turned to Smokescreen.

"So what did I do now?" Smokescreen asked with his normally cheerful face. But Wheeljack saw right through it.

"Don't act like you don't know what I want to talk about." Wheeljack hissed. Smokescreen's door wings sunk down a little. Thinking of what he was talking about until he figured it out. Looking like a fish out of the water. Opening his mouth trying to talk but nothing came out as the wrecker glared at him.

"Look I don't know why you got the idea. But you better get that glitch of a thought out of your processor. You need to realize that Before someone gets hurt." And with that he left. The rest of the Autobots besides Bumblebee and Smokescreen were confused of what the conversation was about.

"What was that about? Arcee asked crossing her arms.

"Nothing!" Smokescreen said a little too quickly. Then walking back to the med bay

I am so so sorry there has just been way too much stuff that's been happening in my life and I just couldn't get to this till now. Again sorry. Please review. Bye.


	18. Chapter 18

C17 Legacy

Engines roared as two fast cars speed down the road. Scenery of the land passing them.

"Energon signals getting stronger about 5 clicks due north." Smokescreen confirmed to Bumblebee he was driving on the wrong side of the road. Bumblebee beeped a warning of the speed limit they were driving at but the rookie didn't listen.

"What do you mean speed limit? I have a gage in here that goes to 150! If the humans who designed my vehicle form didn't want it to go that fast they shouldn't have gave me the option." Smokescreen said before he speed up some more to seeing the a car with a human passenger drive straight for him. Both swerved at the last second while honks could be heard, but no one got hurt. The door to the other car swung open as a man with a crowbar stepped out heading straight for Smokescreen in anger.

"HEY INDY 500 WHEN IM THROUGH WITH YOU YOU'RE GONNA NEED MORE THAN A PIT CREW TO PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER!" The human male yelled coming closer having no idea who he was messing with. Clicks and other sounds could be heard as Smokescreen transformed towering over the human, then walking forward as the ground shook as he stepped. Leaning down right in front of the human who shielded himself with his arms in fear for some type of protection.

"Bring it!" He yelled. The human dropped the crow bar backing away.

"Who's the tough now huh?" Smokescreen teased right before Bumblebee drove up transforming shoving him away from the human beeping up a storm.

"Relax Bumblebee I'm just messing around." Smokescreen laughed but stopped as a click could be heard. He looked to see that the human took a picture and drove off in panic. Bumblebee looked back at him with narrowed optics.

"'What's the deal Smokescreen your acting more stupid as usual.'" Bumblebee beeped. Smokescreen huffed rubbing the back of his neck. A habit he picked up from Humans.

"I'm worried about Link. He didn't wake up yet and I'm just getting anxious." Smokescreen explained. Bumblebee huffed out his vents in frustration.

"'Ratchet said last night that the poison that ended up in his wounds would take some time to flush out. Nothing too bad and he has to rest up. You know that humans take more time to heal. Now come on we need to get back to base." Bumblebee beeped transforming driving back to base as he followed.

"Found it! Old road rage didn't waste any time posting your mug shots. Raf will scrub this as soon as he's back from house hunting." Jack said looking up from the screen with the picture. The two bots had to explain what had happened with the others.

"Is this what you learned from serving Alpha trion! I'd highly doubt that he would have condoned such irresponsible behavior!" Ratchet scolded the rookie.

"Blowing your cover is not okay." Arcee added placing a servo on her hip.

"Sorry guys I know I really messed up." He apologize looking down.

"While Ratchet and Arcee are correct, I believe that we are all equally responsible for this info incident." Optimus said coming up from behind Smokescreen.

"Us?" Arcee asked in disbelief followed by the rest protesting.

"How?" Then Ratchet

"We weren't even there!" Bulkhead complained.

Beep be beeee beeeep!

"Well bee was." He added earring the wrecker a punch from the beeping yellow and black bot.

"Are recent efforts have been so intensely focused on averting crises that we have over looked simple matters such as teaching Smokescreen as well as Link how to best function on this planet it is an oversight that must be corrected." He explained.

"Optimus I'm honored to train under you, and will do whatever it takes to make things right. To make you proud." Smokescreen promised his leader.

"Perhaps the best way for you to learn about the human world, is from a human." Optimus suggested.

"Link gets to go to school to teach him or Smokescreen gets another partner?" Arcee asked.

"Oh Please isn't having 4 humans here enough." Ratchet complained earning strange stares from the rest of the team. He huffed turning back to check on Wolf Link's wounds.

"I was referring to one already among us." Optimus said turning to Jack. Who was surprised.

"Um sure Optimus, robots in disguise traffic laws don't beat down human I can bring Smokescreen up to speed. I'm sure when Link is back in shape I can teach him too." Jack agreed. Bulkhead put a servo on Smokescreen's shouldered he froze.

"We've all been in curbside duty, Part of the gig." Bulkhead informed him as jack stepped down the ladder. Smokescreen looked over to a sleeping Wolf Link on the berth in the median before turning to the raven haired teen.

"Then let's go for a drive teach." He said transforming opening his door to the Jack. He stepped in and they drove off as Arcee watched them leave before turning to Optimus.

"Optimus, with all due respect, Agent Fowler is out relocating Raf's family because the 'Cons discovered where he lives. Meanwhile, Smokescreen, in all his wisdom, chooses a vehicle mode with screaming double 38s on the doors, making him an easy target. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't more than concerned about Jack's safety."

"Nonetheless, the fact remains that our new recruit is in need of instruction. I believe that Smokescreen's spark is in the right place, and that he now understands the necessity of protecting humanity. And even Link has taken roll of learning from this world and its inhabitants." Optimus said turning towards the monitor to decode the next icon. While the others went to train or recharge on their berths.

Ratchet was currently checking Wolf Link's vitals. The improving at a normal rate at which they should for a Hylian. But he should have awoken now. A slight whimper brought Ratchet to lean in closer. Wolf Link's sapphire eye lid slowly split open before his pupils slowly adjusted to the bright lights landing on him widening. Wolf Link put up great struggle against Ratchet's servos. Clearly Ratchet wasn't making any process just holding him down, so he need to say something to calm him down.

"Stop now! I'm not going to hurt you don't think I'm like those glitch scientists from before-" Ratchet wasn't even done talking when his patient stopped struggling. Sapphire eyes stared stared up at him in shock. He realized what he said and how touchy the subject was to the teen. But he has been thinking of nothing else. He needed to talk of the subject with Link. Might as well just get it over with already but it slipped out. Slowly and carefully Ratchet released the Wolf and stepped back carefully. The awkwardness was rewarded more by the silence as Wolf Link refused to look up at him for what seemed like hours but only mere minutes. While then Ratchet scanned his injuries, which were improving, the poison was still lingering. But other than that he was healing nicely.

Ratchet was too far interested in the scans that he didn't even notice that the Hylian transformed, until he looked down to see the hero in green resting on his back with his arms resting on his stomach, and eyes staring through his spark.

"How did you find out about that?" Link asked with no emotion showing. But the atmosphere surrounding felt as if a wild beast staring down at its prey. Ratchet nervously shifted his weight from ped to ped to another before answering.

"Your teacher was so kind of him to inform us of it while you clearly did not. Which your choice was not acceptable-" he was cut off by the boy.

"What I just bring up the topic out of no where like its just a story to tell? Why am I talking to you about this?" Link snapped a little at him. But the medic was not about to back down.

"To at least tell me as to why you dislike me so much." The red and white bot snapped back glaring. He expected to hear a comeback or an insult, but Link just looked blank. Probably thinking of something as he tilted his head a little to the side.

"Did I ever said I hate you?" Link asked a little quietly. Ratchet was confused at the sudden change of calmness but he was still fuming.

"Please it doesn't take that much knowledge to see that. If Smokescreen doesn't somehow convince you to get a check up then you snap at me each and every time. Sparklings behave better than you." Ratchet explained optics narrowing. Link looked away rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't hate you. Its just. T.e. ...sm..." Link murmured quietly but the medic didn't catch what he said.

"If you could speak clearly I could understand what you said. Now speak louder." Ratchet huffed.

"Its your scent." Link explained but not enough because Ratchet looked as if he was about to blow a pipe. So Link had to explain further.

"You have the smell of chemicals all over you just like them. Those smells trigger those horrible memories of...those times because that is something that I will always remember. I'm sorry" Link went silent after a little while. But Ratchet knew the reason why he acted like this. The scent must be a reminder of those painful memories. But how can he get rid of them if he is a medic.

"I see, that would explain your behavior. But the fact still remains that you didn't share anything of subject to us about the incident or others which obviously you do not want to talk of with anyone including Smokescreen." Ratchet said.

"I've told him somethings but-" Link was cut off by Ratchet.

"Unacceptable He is your partner. Which is beyond me why you barely speak of your past to him but at least more than anyone." He said angrily.

"I don't want to become close to anyone. But somehow he got me to open up a little maybe because he reminded me so much of my last partner." Link explained a little sadness in his voice as he looked at his hands.

"Why don't you want to seek letting someone close?" Ratchet asked strong closer studying his behavior. Link looked directly at him in the optics. Ratchet saw pain, sacredness, a scared spark.

"Because the closest ones to you can hurt you the most. And that can be used against you the easiest. And if he really knew me then he wouldn't be talking to me." He explained with a trembling voice. Ratchet studied him for a moment before he realized.

"You still are healing from that last time then. As much as you don't want to admit this but only those who are close to you can help you with this. But if you or Smokescreen don't see it you two are getting closer by the second and need each other. I see you two as brothers." The medic stated. That idea was now forever in Link's head now. But the memory of Midna prevented him of trying to fully connect to someone again. 'brother?' Link thought to himself as his eyelids slowly closed and darkness took him.

Out in the roads of Jasper

Jack was meanwhile driving around town testing and teaching Smokescreen how to drive and not run over anything. So far he was alright a few bumps in the road but nothing big.

"Okay intersection let's review. Lights green." Jack said as the came up on an intersection.

"Green for go." Smokescreen sounded so bored as if he would rather be out being chased by stalhounds. Then the light changed yellow.

"And yellow." Jack said.

"Go faster!" Smokescreen shouted speeding up.

"Woah woah Smokescreen!" Jack yelped clutching onto the wheel in panic as they increased speed. Then the light turned red making him hit the brakes. Jack then heard him laughing in amusement.

"Just messing around." Smokescreen said amused at the raven haired teens reaction. However he was not taking the joke.

"Ha ha." Jack rolled his eyes before hearing tires squeal with an engine rumble. He turned and saw Vince, the school bully pull up to the lane next to him.

"Uh oh." Jack said rolling up the window while ducking down.

"What is it cons?" Smokescreen asked alerted.

"Just someone from school I'd rather not talk to." Jack explained sinking further in his leather seat as Vince tried to look into the car.

"Drive!" Jack said in a yell whisper as Vince pulled out a burger from KO burgers fast food bag.

"Red light teach no can do." As Smokescreen talked the autobot insignia light up. Jack looked back out the window just to see Vince throw the burger at the window. Smearing the sauces and grease as it fell toward the ground. Then that idiot drove off.

"Seriously!" Smokescreen was hot and steaming in anger.

"Just let it go." But Jack should have known better because the rookie was too stubborn.

"Are you kidding me, Where's your self respect? We gotta stand up for ourselves." Smokescreen drove after the red head.

"We also have to follow Optimus's rule. It's not just about protecting humans, you can't harm them either." Jack reminded him.

"Who said anything about harming?" Smokescreen asked evilly. No doubt already making a plan to prank Vince.

"I have no idea how Link can to control you." Jack said silently but apparently not enough because Smokescreen heard him and swerved a little to the left startling him. Jack called out his name in alert.

"What was that?" Jack asked with a little anger in his voice.

"Nothing! Now which way did that glitch go?" The scout asked trying to avoid answering. Jack raised an eyebrow in suspicion but shrugged it off continuing making plans of revenge.

Later in the base.

Arcee, Ratchet, and Bumblebee were in the hangar looking at the monitor. When suddenly a loud engine caught their attention. They all turned to see Smokescreen along with Jack pulling up laughing. Once the teen stepped out he held his phone laughing at something while Smokescreen transformed and kneeling behind him.

"Oh I am so posting this tonight!" Jack said in between breaths as he was smiling widely. His attention was brought to Arcee. Who was looking at them in question.

"Arcee, Arcee checkout Vince's car." Jack said in between breaths

"The bully?" She asked kneeling down to look at the picture on the phone.

"Hey Vince did you want fries with that?" The joke was so funny to the two pranked they were sent into more laughter.

"let me get this straight you taught smokescreen everything he never needed to about fast food?" She asked.

"He passed drivers Ed, work hard play hard." Jack replied walking away as Smokescreen stood up.

"Hey yeah no humans were harmed in the makings of these photos honest." Smokescreen said walking past them to sleeping Link. Who he had discovered had awaken before he got here. Most likely the reason he could guess as to why he was in his human form. He chuckled when at the sight of Link sleeping with one arm and leg hanging off the side of the berth. Carefully He picked up the boy (even if he wasn't it didn't matter since Link sleeps like a rock) and headed to his quarter after given permission by Ratchet. Once he arrive in his room the door slid open and closed itself once he stepped in. Laying his roommate in his bed that was placed next to his, but as he did this Link's hat fell off to the side letting Smokescreen see his long hair. It was so long that it was put in a ponytail.(think of the new appearance of Link in the upcoming wii u Zelda game.) Smokescreen has never seen human males hair get this long in person. It must of been one reason as to why he must always wear a hat. He studied him more closely chuckling before backing away and walking quietly out of the door as it shut behind him.

In the nemesis

On the bright screen was a map of the next is on coordinates which you could see pop up and blink as sign that it was located. Megatron turned around to Soundwave.

"You have decoded the next iacon coordinates, Excellent Sound wave. Then it is time to beta test our decoy." Megatron suggested holding the blinking object.

"Are You sure that it's going to work? Or is it going to fail like most of your plans?" Dark Link asked appearing on the side of the screen, messing with his nails as if he wasn't entertained.

"Quiet vermin!" Megatron spat out to him in anger only causing Dark Link to laugh at his anger. This was one of the only ways to entertain himself on board the ship besides playing tricks on the vehicons or watching Knockout perform surgeries on his test subjects. Getting Megatron was his most favorite thing to do.

"Now why would I do that while I can annoy you more. Don't you like my company?" He asked with a smile. He was pulled aside by Knockout after being ordered to take his partner away. The medic growled and put him down on a table with used tools dripping with the fresh energon.

"Could you at least try not to make it obvious you want to annoy him." The medic asked with narrowing red optics pointing a buzz saw in his direction. But Dark Link didn't back down only chuckling at his frustration as in amused him even more.

"Nope." Dark Link smiled as Knockout huffed in frustration then turning back to his work.

"Fine then don't come crawling to me when your legs get squashed into the ground. I won't clean up after you." Knockout warned.

Back at the autobot base

"I'm nearly finished decoding the next iacon coordinates." Optimus said typing into the monitor but then something popped onto the screen.

"You may not need to complete your task Optimus." Ratchet said from behind him.

"An iacon locator beacon." Optimus said looking at the screen.

It seems the decepticons have already excavated the next relic.

Ratchet triangulate coordinates and activate the groundbridge.

"Bring on the con's." Bulkhead was up for fight.

"Where is smokescreen?" Asked Optimus looking around the room but saw no sign of the rookie or Jack.

"Out training again with jack." Arcee said.

"We cannot wait. Autobots transform and roll out." The prime commanded as the ground bridge activated. They all went through after him transforming.

Out in the mountain where the iacon coordinated point to where the location of the next relic, the cons were meanwhile mining in the side of a cliff. Vehicons and insecticons were picking up large border moving them away while Megatron stood off to the side lines.

"Lord Megatron." The vehicon caught the decepticon leader's attention over to him as he stepped aside for his leader to see his finding.

"I certainly hope that our new acquisition is of decepticon origin." Megatron said but was caught off guard right as his red optics landed on what appeared to be a handle of some sort.

"It cannot be." He barely said over a whisper still in shock of the finding.

"The power of this magnitude must never be allowed to fall into the hands of Optimus Prime no matter what." Megaton declared. He grasped the hold of the weapon trying to pull it free.

"Aw is buckethead throwing a fit." Dark Link teased appearing from on top of a nearby rock, provoking the leader to achieve his goal in retrieving the weapon.

"Give me it." He grunted as he used all of his strength to remove the relic. But it didn't over an inch. Anger and frustration arose in him as he stumbled back blasting multiple shots at it. Rocks and dust frothed in the air making clouds but as it cleared up not the relic or the Boulder it was imbedded to had a scratch on it.

"The rock is umperbeal the relic is imitating a protective shield. It will only respond to the power of a prime." Megatron said.

"We will remove it if we have to take the entire mountain." He commanded. Immediately all of the cons started going to work.

"Good luck with that." Dark Link said appearing next to him on a boulder. Megatron swiped at him but he disappeared before he could touch him. He turned and looked around to see where he would appear next. Looking in the dark shadows of the land he intently as he scanned. He snapped his head when chuckling could be heard not that far away. Blood red eyes looked dead into his optics as the dark figure was standing on top of his shoulder. Sword drawn and directed towards his neck.

"Do not forget I can end your spark as easy as I can end anyone else." Dark Link warned eyes glowing with danger. His voice hissed the treat running a chill down his spark. Then he disappeared out of sight as if he was never there.

Autobot base

"Optimus I just picked up a second Iacon located beacon." Ratchet said through the comm as he view the location on the screen. But there was no response.

"Optimus do you read?" He asked but there was still no response.

Team prime's location.

The land looked deserted barely any life but a of trees and some plants. A heavy fog shadowed the land like a blanket with rocky cliffs and blonder that pop out. Team Prime was searching for the relic but no luck or progress was made.

"No sign of cons." Bulkhead stated which was an odd sign. They continued to search meanwhile Soundwave was flying above with the false signal. But unaware what lurked in the shadows Baba Serpent in sleeping but aware of their enemies presence near by.

Meanwhile Smokescreen and Jack drove back into base laughing about stuffing pizza into his boss's car tailpipe or something. Ratchet yelled at them to quiet down while he was in a middle of a situation.

"Arcee...Bulkhead...Can anyone hear me?" Ratchet asked over the comm but no response came.

"Ratchet what's wrong?" Jack asked approaching the medic in concern.

"Out sensor detected another iacon locater beacon, but I can't reach Optimus." Ratchet explain turning towards them.

"I'll go." Smokescreen volunteered.

"Alone?" Ratchet asked.

"You have a better option?" He asked back. Link was still healing and wasn't it the condition to at least walk. Ratchet thoughts for a moment and sighed heavily.

"Fine." He activated the ground bridge then turning back to the monitor.

"He says fine, but I don't really think he wants me to go alone." Smokescreen said to jack with a smirk.

In Smokescreen's and Link's room

Link fought to open his eyelids for a while and won, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the room's brightness. He sat up with a feeling that something was about to happen. He scratched the back of his head finding his hat was missing. Looking down he found it on the ground, then jumping down putting it on. His teacher appeared on the other side of the room breathing heavily.

"It appears much has happened while you were asleep." He said to the teenager who sighed crossing his arms over his chest.

"What happened now?" Link asked raising an eyebrow. He explained everything of what was happening.

"I need to go now." Link said but his teacher caught his arm.

"There is something I need to warn you about." He said as Link turned around with a blank face.

"Two swords made

told in stories of the past,

both forged from a worlds opposite of each other.

Both one another destined in one legend to meet both the other.

Shall they meet in other world neither of theirs,

Protecting worlds outside of theirs,

shall both draw strength and power from their owners.

Forging a bond of friendship that shall last,

That not even death can end.

But if even if one was broken,

the other will fight on together forever fighting darkness till end." He said in riddles. Link knew he wasn't going to get any hints as his teacher disappeared from sight.

Somehow Smokescreen convinced Jack to come along but right as he went through the grounds bridge he soon felt dread in his mistake of a choice.

"I just pulled a Miko." Jack realized face palming.

"Let's go grab a relic!" Smokescreen said running past him, soon Jack ran after him. He ran through the wood and took cover behind some boulders looking upon the screen. Both attention was drawn to hilt of the relic.

"Whoa it's a sword." Jack said.

"Not just sword, that looks like the Star saber. A legendary weapon forged by soulless Prime. It's rumored to wield the power of the matrix. I'm going to make Optimus proud." Smokescreen informed him.

"Not a good idea." Jack said.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because Megatron here." He said looking down at the con commanding his followers.

"The dark lord himself. He won't know what hit him!" Smokescreen declared.

"Smokescreen wait! Why doesn't Megatron just take the Star saber?" Jack asked stopping him.

"Germaphobe." Smokescreen shrugged his shoulders.

"Seriously we need to wait for backup." Jack said crouching closer to the rocky land.

"You heard Ratchet backups not available right now." Smokescreen jumped up onto the Boulder then jumped away.

"Enough! Comense transport!" Megatron ordered his lowers as a claw lowered down from the ship and grabbed the boulder connected to Star saber. But his attention was caught by sounds on blasting as then he looked around to see Smokescreen run to the relic dodging every blast.

"The heroes partner." Megatron muttered under his breath watching take down the vehicons. Once Smokescreen reached the relic he tried with all his might to remove it. But didn't exceed his goal.

"Scrap! It's really stuck in there tight." Smokescreen said. He wasn't prepared to be shot in the back causing him to fall to the ground clouded by vehicons. Jack was meanwhile watching the scene and pulled out his phone calling Ratchet for help. But he failed to notice Dark Wolf Link creep up behind him until a deep growling rumbled in his chest. Jack narrowly his the swipe of his claws but his arm was cut to the side. Blood seeped through the white sleeve and down his arm as he hissed making a run for it but Dark Wolf Link pounced onto his back. Sending the teen down into the dirt with a yelp reaching for his phone that layer a few feet in front him. A black boot slammed onto his hand stopping him from doing so. Dark Link stood on his back as he picked up the phone and brought it to his ear. On the other end he could hear Ratchet frantically call for him, right at he chuckled darkly the medic stopped.

"Don't worry about Jack he will be with me." Dark Link said into the phone as Ratchet was frozen with fear. His voice did sound similarly close to Link's, but it was dark, cold, lifeless.

"W-who ar- what do you want?" Ratchet asked.

"I want the hero of legends here, if he isn't I will be deeply disappointed but not as much as Jack here." Dark Link laughed smashing the phone to the ground. His attention drawn to the raven haired teen.

"Let's have a little fun while we wait." Dark Link smiled evilly. On the other end Ratchet was yelling frantically for Jack to busy to hear Link walk to the side of him growling in anger. Ratchet jumped in surprise as he turned to see him standing next to him.

"Get the others now." Link commanded which the medic agreed to do so.

With Team Prime

"Ugh every time we get close to the beacon the locater mover!" Arcee complained as the others walked next to her.

"All this leg work is giving he itchy fists!" Bulkhead said. He felt something scratch his pedas well as Arcee.

"Is it just me or do you too have itchy peds?" He asked turning towards the others, who nodded to him. The Baba Serpents awoke as their red heads popped out from ground and grew closer to the bots who were confused. Sharp teeth coated with a green glowing slime were flashing at them as the carnivorous plant roared and lunged towards them. The bots acted quickly forming a circle back to back, shooting anything that tried to bite them

"It seems we have been deceived by a decepticon trick." Optimus said over the blast just the Ratchet ran out of a ground bridge that appeared.

"We have a situation!" Ratchet yelled to them before meat eating plants surrounding them. Link walked out and beside him taking out his Gale boomerang, aiming for the right shot. The clean and smooth gusting winds surrounded around the weapon soon as it was thrown. Slicing through the heads of the monsters, that slowly drew closer to the Autobots.

"We need to hurry now." Link said with a emotionless face walking back into the base, as they soon followed after him.

Meanwhile he cons were lifting the boulder slowly, Megatron commanded for Smokescreen. The vehicons dragged him forward dropping him to the ground.

"Where is you human autobot?" Megatron demanded to know.

"Why you want to get scrapped by him again?" Smokescreen asked with a smirk. Megatron growled but more shots caught his attention as he looked to see Team Prime invading them.

"Where is Optimus?" Megatron asked. He looked up to see Optimus climbing the mountain fast in hurry for the Star Saber. He growled running towards him yelling to keep Optimus away while transforming.

Smokescreen stood up and pointed his cannon blaster at a vehicon unaware of the vehicon behind him ready to fire at him, until he heard the humming of a charging blaster. A blur of white and black rushed by his vision as he saw the con was struck own in an instant. Turning around he saw his partner in his beast form ending the vehicon before him in seconds. Wolf Link caught his gaze and stared into his optics for a brief moment before rushing off somewhere on the battlefield.

The other bots fought against the cons as Optimus was quickly dodging very blast that was fired at him as he was driving in his alt form. He drove of the side of the mountain towards the Star Saber as Megatron was flying straight for him. Link quickly claimed the mountain in his beast form, skidding to a halt while transforming. Not waiting a second to fire at the lord, the bomb arrow released shot forward duffle ting the blast meant for the prime, as he transformed grabbing the hilt of the Star Saber. Megatron and the flying vehicons flew back into the nemesis. The rest of the team stood by Link as the glow from the relic grower around Optimus, allowing him to unsheath it from the rock. He fell to the ground in a dusty clouds standing up moments later easing the glowing relic.

"I loosened it for him." Smokescreen said walking forward. Suddenly the boulder was descending down on them. Optimus examined the relic in his servos as his team yelled at him to get out of the way of the rolling boulder. He turned around slashed the rock with a single move, a giant blue wave splitting it into two. The others were shock meanwhile Link studied him for a moment.

"He can do that now?" Smokescreen asked in disbelief after Optimus turned to the nemesis striking it with a wave of energy as well. The ship blasted away from the location smoke blasting from the side.

"Wait where is Jack?" Arcee asked in panic. Then she suddenly turned to Smokescreen in anger marching up to him.

"You better pray to Primus Smokescreen, if he was on that ship your gonna wish Megatron gets to you before I do!" Arcee threaten him. Link steeped in between them quickly.

"I can track him down Arcee, don't worry I will find him." Link promised her staring into her optics. She back down a little but sent a glare to the rookie.

"You won't have to look hard." A voice shouted out. They followed to where it animated from to the top of a higher ground of the mountain, to find cold dark red glowing eyes.

"Looks like doc didn't disappoint me. Glad you're here." Dark Link said cross armed smirking. The others looked shocked. But his teeth looked as if they could turn into fang. Unable to speak Link stepped as Jack was shoved forward by a Bulblin, gripping him by the back on the next roughly.

"Don't worry I didn't scare him much." Dark Link said grabbing Jack's shoulder.

"Let him go or-" Arcee's threat was cut off by him.

"Or what? It's not like you can be making treats here." Dark Link hissed at her shutting her up.

"Obviously you just want to get to the point so here is the deal. If you are able to defeat one of Zant's creations, I will let Jack go. But if you don't I keep him and take you as well. Making you both Zant's new victims for his experiments." Dark Link pouted wishing he could have teased Link some more. Link saw out of the corners of his eye searching for their opinion. Arcee was between raged and heartbroken. While the others glared daggers. Optimus stepped forward.

"If we can negotiate an agreement, than would it be possible to send me in his place?" The leader asked. Link looked at him in shock but kept it contained.

"Why miss out in the entertainment." Dark Link stated grinning.

"Is this a game to you?!" Smokescreen snarled stepping forward. Optimus stopped him.

"Isn't it life is just see how long you can live for? All beings are like that. Look at yourself your planet is gone because of your leader and you scavenge crumbs of energon like mice. Don't act as if you could say you aren't more than pieces to a game. Just look at how broken each and everyone of you are." Dark Link said. The others growled in anger, but only Optimus and Link showed no emotion. They saw his plan, get the team angry giving him a chance to most likely hurt or kill Jack.

"The beeping music box who lost his voice with no possibility of getting it back because of his foolishness fighting Megatron. The wrecking ball who is too thick headed causing him to lose his fellow wreckers because he can't think of any plan. While femme who lost her sisters, and both of her partner while she didn't do a damn thing. And the leader who started the extinction of the planet losing a brother in the process. Oh let's not forget racing stripes here acting all tough while he has to be protected by his own human, all bark no bite!" Dark Link insulted them causing them to flinch in pain. Arcee charged forward but Bulkhead held her back.

"And my favorite one of all the hero of legends. Almost all of your friends are dead because you are too weak, while your whole family was wiped out on the day of your birth foolishly trying to protect their son. Yet all of you keep fighting as if there's some prize at the end. The humans will just cast you aside for some time, then turn on you as well." Dark Link spat out. Link growled under his breath taking a few steps forward. Suddenly the ground under Link crumbled and he fell through. The others rushed away before they could al in as well, yelling for Link. But before they could come down a barrier was shielded over the giant hole that stretched for about two football fields. A deep glow emitted from the lit with fire like glow, the air smelt of charcoal and ashes as burning debris floated into the air.

Sharing his head of dizziness then quitting through the dirt. The large hole was wide, and had some kind of dead remains of animals. Lava pots were scattered throughout the land with chains crossed over each other. On reaction he moved towards the direction he heard heavy breathing, it was dark in that area but the light of the lava crept up to it. Link stepped back onto a bone by accident quickly silencing the creatures heavy breathing. Flicking open its glow eyes towards him on instant it roared, fangs glistening with blood and chunks of bones. Suddenly it's body lit up like a candle light showing what he was facing against or who.

Return of the Twilit Igniter: Fyrus

Link underneath froze in shock. This was one of the of the patriarch Gorons he had befriended. Darbus had accepted him into his clan of brothers as if he was his own, only after Link manage to stop the fighting between Humans And Gorons. But he had already saved him from the curse of twilight evil dark power. How could he become like this again? He was different this time his teeth were sharper, two times the size he was before, and he had giant spikes on his back that poured lava. There weren't any shackles on his wrist but his neck.

"Aww is the hero weeping for the fat ground rat? Don't worry this spell that was cast on him won't be easy to remove as the last curse inflicted on him. I think Zant said that there was a good possibility he could die if you remove it. In order to do that you need the Master sword's power, which still remains in active." Warned Dark Link. The others stood by watching the creature they have never seen before.

It roared almost busting all of their adio receptors, only before charging at Link, barely dodging the giant fast claws. He then ran to the back of the beast, but as he did lava sprayed out of the back of the beast like an rupturing volcano. Link shielded himself with his Hylian Shield quickly jumping out of the way. There was no way getting around Fyrus.

There was one opinion he could chose. Defeat Fyrus, but he would have to remove the spell, which he will have no chance of success of doing without the master sword. Even if he were to remove it it would most likely end the life of Darbus. Jack's life still hanged by a thread at the moment, he wasn't willing to risk any of their lives, but a choice had to be made.

Quickly shooting one of clawshots into a chain hanging in the upper wall, the chain zipped him up to it as Fyrus stomped to where Link was originally standing. The monster growled in frustration before turning to Link was hanging from roaring as fire shot out of his mouth towards Link. Propelling himself of the wall towards the head of the beast Link attacked with the Master sword before jumping off. Link landed on the ground raising his shield as a giant foot was slammed on top of him.

Fyrus stomped down repeatedly as lava dripped out from the bottom of his foot as Link grunted in pain. Instinctively he sent a Bombling towards the leg, the spider like bomb crawled it's way to the other leg before latching itself on to the leg. It exploded the moment it contacted the surface. Exploding it toppled over the monster, running farther away from Fyrus, minding the lava puddles on the way.

The monster turned towards him balling into a spear, much like the Gorons did for protection, or to ram some one. And that's what he did, spinning towards the hero in green at a fast rate. He spun towards him as Link narrowly missed the hit. They repeated for a couple of times, each growing harder as the puddles of lava grew more, as the beast passed by.

Ignoring the warnings from the others Link stood his ground equipping his Iron Boots in preparation. The cursed Gorons slammed into Link's palms still spinning as it burned his hands of the heat.

Pushing aside the unbearable pain in his hand as he smelt burning flesh, Link heaved and threw the monster into a wall stopping the now dazed boss. The bots were meanwhile amazed at how Link could form a plan so fast as they watched him, but they also knew he was hesitant to kill the monster.

Link took his shot and released a Ice arrow at it. Steam rose of the body with the sound of hissing. Fyrus stood up but wobbled, Link quickly rushed forward grabbing a part of a long chain wrapping it around the legs and arms repeatedly. Shooting Ice arrows as steaks to hold the chains in place in holding down the beast.

Hesitating before doing so Link shot another Ice arrow at the belly of the beast, It roared in pain even louder. Drawing his sword Link looked into the eyes of the monster still hoping that somewhere still in there was Darbus.

'Don't worry old friend I won't let you suffer any longer.' Link thought in his head before drawing his sword into the air, just then the Star Saber in Optimus's servo started to glow blue. The bots switched between looking at the relic back down to Link as the Master sword suddenly grew way too bright, it could be seen miles away. The intensity grew as the two sides of the sword dropped down, as it felt like the pressure was dropped in air. The sword rung before the energy focused in the sword as it turned a shade of white mixed with blue. The monster yelped in pain thrashing to get out of his binds and away from the Hylian as far as possible.

Wasting no time Link shot forward right as Fyrus destroyed his chains, sinking the blade into the skull of the beast where the stone laid. The beast swiped away Link as it screamed in agony. The Hylian slammed into the side of the wall as it crunched from the force at while Link was thrown at. Sliding down the rocky wall while staring blood Link tumbled to the ground wincing. Fyrus however gripped his head and fell to his knees in suffering. His body turned like a black statue before disintegrating into twilight particles, leaving behind a buff Goron.

"Wait what?" Smokescreen was confused as well as the others what just happened.

In an instant Link got up ignoring the warnings of extending damage to his wounds even more,and ran to the Goron's side. Quickly checking for vitals or wounds. Link rested two fingers on the side of the Darbus's neck he felt a pulse. Checking his breathing as well. He had a large wound on his hip connecting to his ribs. Blessed by Hylia this was a gift that he was at least alive. He turned back up to Dark Link.

"Let him go now." Link demanded narrowing his eyes.

"You didn't kill him." Dark link started glaring back.

"You said defeat you never said kill. Besides he is not a monster any more." Link explained standing over Darbus protectively. Chuckling he shoved Jack down the cliff. He screamed but Arcee shot toward catching him safely in her arms. Dark Link smirked on how he listed in detail. To wipe that smile on his face Link continued.

"And to comment of your earlier statement. You can't say anything about life being a game. You have to have a life to begin with to understand that this is more than survival. It's about anything it can be. To having a family, discovering new things, inventing, or just being a peace." Link explained but before his doppelgänger could say anything else he continued.

"Nothing is wrong about this team. Our imperfections is what makes us us. Experience of pain only brings us a step closer to understanding each others and leads up to more options we chose for our future by not giving up. None of us are here just because we were scared, we fight on to revenge the fallen and keep what chance of a life we have left. Nobody is perfect. But maybe the person living a life is satisfied or not that's just it. We can't always get what we want, if we do there's no point in trying if everything is handed to you. But we can still try to accomplish our goals. Even though I didn't pick this life I'm still satisfied with it because I wouldn't have see different worlds or meet my friends. And no one messes with them!" Link said loudly. The bots looked down at him while he said his speech. Optimus smiled under his faceplate while Bulkhead chuckled a little. Dark Link growled in anger disappearing into darkness. Link turned back to Darbus trying to wake him from his slumber but was proven unsuccessful.

"I need help!" Link shouted to the bots. Bulkhead and Smokescreen both jumped down the giant hole as the barrier disappeared running towards him. They were shocked when they saw the thing that tried to kill their friend right beside him being examined.

"Why are you helping him? Didn't he just try to kill you?!" Smokescreen asked. Link turned towards him.

"It wasn't him, the curse placed upon him had bad influences on his mind. Basically he was a whole different person. And besides he is my friend and I always stick by their sides no matter what." Link explained looking up at them. Bulkhead looked down at the Goron before heaving him up in his arms. Link and the others traveled back to base as a ground bridge opened up close to them. Once inside Bulkhead carried the Goron to the med bay, setting him down on a berth as Link rushed to his side as did Ratchet.

"'What is he?"' Bumblebee beeped the question to Link.

"A Goron, a race that lives in the core of Death mountain. Darbus is the strongest and toughest there is in their tribe of brothers." Link explained not looking up from his work as Ratchet scanned him.

"His vitals are dropping!" Ratchet warned. Link was ready to perform a healing spell, but as his glowing hand was about to make contact with him an armored hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Link turned and glared at his teacher.

"As you know it would not be wise to perform the spell." His teacher warned.

"Why is that?" Ratchet asked from besides Link. Link was going to tell him not to answer as to why but his teacher already said the answer.

"There is a great possibility that it would kill him. But only if the injury is this great." He explained. Smokescreen narrowed his optics in anger down at Link.

"And you kept using it? What if you killed yourself?" Smokescreen asked in anger.

"Then that is what would happen. Now let me go. I care more for others safety and health more than mine and I'm not going to stand here as I watch my friend die!" Link snapped back before snatching away his arm and using the spell as it grew brighter by the second before dieing down. Once it ceased the wound of the Goron was gone, but you couldn't say Link looked as well as he was just a moment ago. His legs wobbled as he walked a few steps before his legs gave out underneath him. Luckily Ratchet was there to catch him before he injured his head on the floor. He placed him down on a gurney near by.

Link looked up to Smokescreen who didn't look so happy judging by his expression. He couldn't help but smirk at him being overprotective of him.

"I didn't die so you can't say it was wrong to do it. It was either this or let Darbus die, and you know as well as I do that I can't let that happen." Link said tiredly, with his eyelids drooping.

"I can be angry that you didn't tell me the side effects of that spell your use before." Smokescreen said back angrily. But Link's small smile didn't drop as his eyelids closed.

"True I'll give you that." He said drifting into sleep. Ratchet walked next to him scanning him as well. The burns and bruises were spread out all over his body. Surely he would have a few cracked ribs. Even though he was asleep only minutes later did he partially wake up after Ratchet was done applying ointment to the burns on his hands and arms. The bruises were healing up quickly but Ratchet would give him a few pain pills later. His other wounds were patched right up. Link's ears awoke him from the sounds of yelling.

"-But after everything you've been told, you still put a human at risk. You're only lucky your partner was there to save him. But Jack isn't like Link. He is just a regular human not some transforming weirdo." He heard Arcee snap angrily at Smokescreen.

"Don't you dare talk about Link like that." Smokescreen snapped angrily at her.

"Arcee it wasn't his fault. I should hav-" Jack tried to speak up to stop the fighting but was cut of by the femme.

"Don't you even start with me, will talk tomorrow. Send Jack home." Arcee said. The sound of a ground bridge opening filled his ears.

"Green for go." He heard Smokescreen silently say before Jack's footsteps walked into the ground bridge then left before to bridge was deactivated.

"We've been in need of another Autobot in our ranks, not another child." Arcee said angrily.

"Look Arcee I was wrong, and I'm sorry again. And if you need to kick me off team Prime-" Smokescreen's apology was cut off by Optimus.

"Disregard for humans safety of anyone's safety will not be you understand?" Optimus asked. Link winced slightly from the anger he could detect in his voice.

"Fully sir." Smokescreen said.

"We must never lose sight that upon this Earth we are Titans. And with such power must be used wisely." Optimus informed them. But only moments after a strange noise emerged from the area they were standing. Seconds later the Master sword was also glowing brightly as well in its sheath but no one could notice. Suddenly information and visions flowed into Link's mind.

"Optimus speak to me. Optimus." Ratchet said in concern.

"We receiving a message." Optimus informed them.

"From who? Wait we?" Ratchet asked. A bright glowing white light lit the room as well and the glowing blue Star Saber. Link had open up his eyelids and sat up, pulling out his sword as it was glowing brighter by the second. He shared a look with the Prime before nodding.

I am so so soooo sorry guys. A lot of stuff had happened over the past month and a half but I think I can start updating again but not as early as I want to.

Anyway big chapter coming up and I hope you guys will like it. Oh and if you want to suggest old bosses from past Zelda games (it doesn't have to be twilight princess anything you want) or a certain weapon you want to see leave a comment.

But yeah Darbus is finally here. And don't you guys starting to have suspicions about what's up with the dark energon or Sorom. Yeah I know you are but I'm not going to tell you. But Dark Link annoying Megatron was pretty funny.

So anyways this was a long chapter. Review and do all of that stuff. Again I don't own transformers and Zelda and Sorom. So that's it bye guys, but your should go read Standing up by me but I'm going to rewrite it soon.


	19. Chapter 19

C18 Broken trust

"Optimus what is Alpha Trion saying?" Ratchet asked Optimus was in a vision. Smokescreen had rushed by Link's side, asking if he was okay. But the boy's eyes were unfocused on the world around him, his mind on something else. The two were in the same message, but it was enough to have their full attention off of the others questions of concern.

-Vision-

''I wish that I could meet you under better circumstances Optimus Prime. But I fear that Iacon will not withstand the next Decepticon assault." Alpha Trion said to Optimus appearing before him as a ghost from the past. Question

"So you speak to me from across the ages." Optimus realized. He turned and saw Link standing beside him, before gaining his attention on his old friend.

"If you are listening to this message, then I take salus that you now possess the Star Saber. I am certain that you have deduced how these Cybertronian relics and Decepticon weapons came to be found on such a remote world. Indeed I transported them there, not so much to keep them far from Megatron's hands but to insure they reach yours." He informed him.

"As you may have long suspected, the covenant of Primus records events of the future, as well as the past. My imperfect understanding of its runes aforge me a shadowy glimpse of what is to come. A covering of patents for told that you Optimus Prime would journey to the small, but significant planet and there in gage a crucial chapter against the Decepticon. But if I maybe right of my evaluation of a legend, that a hero will come and light your way through the darkness. Helping you anyway possible to stop the evil rising, even if it meant of sacrifice. But one Autobot shall help you in return in the hero's struggle of sorrow. That is all I'm able to decipher as of right now. But there is said that the other parts are hidden on four worlds. But if this is to come true then you will gain a valuable alliance with the hero." Alpha Trion explained. Link listened intently on this, thinking over the words carefully in his mind.

"I know neither the nature of the battle or its outcome. I only hope that these relics of the ancient will aid the Autobots and your time of need of utmost importance. In a few moments I will launch the relics the most significant and powerful of them all. And If you are hearing this Hero of legends I beg of you to help us in our dying need." He pleaded. Then everything went black.

LINK'S POV

My vision returned as I was slumped down in my sitting position. The feeling of a cool metal servo cupped my back as I regained myself. Looking over I could see Optimus struggle to stand with his drawn Star Saber, Ratchet at his side.

"Easy Optimus." Ratchet told him helping him up.

"So did Alpha Trion ask about me?" Smokescreen asked beside me as I realized he was asking me the question. Alpha Trion said that an Autobot would help me, that's not what I want or could happen. My mind went back to Ratchet's advice as I looked back up to the rookie. Before he could see me staring I looked back down to the Master Sword. I already knew what the remaining relics did, and I was happy that the bots could have another chance.

"What was the message?" Bulkhead asked stepping up.

"It is paramount that we recover the final four Iacon relics. The omega keys." Optimus informed them.

"Keys?" Arcee asked stepping forward confused.

"To what?" Ratchet asked.

"The regeneration of our home planet." Optimus explained. The team was in shock before they excited or the key to bringing back their home. I failed to notice Smokescreen's gaze watching my reactions. They spoke of the subject a little longer before turning their attention on me. Asking what happen the other night of the abducted humans.

A replay button was hit, replaying my memories of that night. I looked down at my hands in both anger and depression. I had failed protecting those people and at the after effects of an innocent child having to live the rest of his life in fear and confusion as to any his family is gone. I was angry at myself, at the Bulblins, at Sorom.

"Link what happened?" Smokescreen asked softly before my hands formed into tight fists. My jaw clenched as I fought to pick to tell them or not.

"I found the humans that were abducted. But I didn't get there in time to save them...the thing is they weren't killed by those glitches." I explained loud enough for them to hear me.

'"How do you know?"' Bumblebee beeped the question.

"Even if I examined the bodies for only a few seconds, I could easily tell that the Bulblins didn't do it. It would be weird behavior for those fraggers. The scent left was from someone else. It had to of happen while I fought King Bulblin." I explained remaining quiet in the awkward silences.

"Then there must be someone else out there." Bulkhead concluded. I didn't want to pop their bubble on the new threats riding so i put it aside for now. I couldn't spend another second there so I jumped off the gurney, ignoring their warnings of concern to sit down, walking silently down the hallway.

I came upon a supplies room of energon as I the glow under a door stood out. Walking in looking it in interest. I walked further in studying the crates of it as I walked by. Sensing someone was coming into the room as well, I turned sharply to see my partner with a soft smile.

"You always have to be so jumpy?" He teased in amusement.

"When you've gone through the scrap I have, you'd understand." I explained. He huffed crossing his arms over his chassis, then maybe second later smirked down to me.

"You're starting to use more Cybertronian words. Even if you're not talking in our exact language." He said smirking down to me.

"You're a bad influence." I said jumping on top of a crate as he laughed. I remembered my last conversation with Ratchet, he part where I tell Smokescreen of my past. It had popped up again while Alpha Trion stated in the legend that a bot would help me through my sorrow. I knew it had to be Smokescreen. But what would he think of me? My fear would be that he would be so angry at me that it would ruin our friendship that grew so fast. But over the he has proven to be trustworthy, all those times he has defended me when the others were quick to judge me. Sometimes you have to take a leap of faith and just hope for the best.

"There's something I need to talk to you about." I looked back up to meet Smokescreen's optics. He became silent at my sudden change of mood.

"Well what is it?" He asked a little nervous. I sent him a small smile to calm him down.

"You're not in trouble, from what I know of right now...I just need to say this now. I've been keeping you in the dark long enough. And I know you're probably sick of it and me." I said looking back down.

"You think I've been waiting for nearly 3 months now. How hard is it for you to have a conversation?" Smokescreen joked bringing a smile to my face.

"I know. Which surprises me a little too much of how willing you are too protect me." I flinched as he placed his servo on my back. The cool metal came in contact with skin.

"Why?" He asked forcing me to look up at him in his glowing blue optics.

"For all of my life I've lost the closest people to me, in the matter of seconds I was too late each time to help save them. it's my fault." My voice trembled a little. I've haven't gotten use to my voice yet. The last time I've heard it was at the age of nine. Ever since then I've been used to not talking, it was easier that way. Over the time I've been partners with Midna she normally did all the talking for the two of us. But not to others besides Zelda and our foes.

"There's no point in not telling me. I'm your partner and we start united till the end. And I want to as much time as I can get with you. You're stuck with me and I think we should get to know each other as much as we can. Besides you're the only one who can stand me, and there's not much who can do that " Smokescreen said happily. I looked up at him for a moment before taking in a deep breath.

"I'm not going to get you to stop trying, am I?" I asked tiredly raising an eyebrow. He smirked grew even more.

"What do you think? Does the all mighty Smokescreen ever give up?" He asked raising his other servo to his chassis. Taking that as a good as an answers as I was going to get, I thought of what first to say. Hesitantly I told him why I was so heavily involved in the conflict. Then

of the upcoming the time I was talking I watched out of the corner of my eye as his reactions to this.

"Wait so the hero in legend that was on Cybertron was you?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded, and listened as he continued to ask in excitement as expected.

"I was granted the Triforce of Courage by the goddesses. It hold much great power and responsibility, but many try to use it for evil and destruction. Only shall the hero of time shall bear its responsibility, and power." I informed him shining the golden triangle on my hand In front of him. He looked amazed at how my bright and golden it looked.

"Triforce of Courage huh? It fits you, no wonder why you got that one." He said happily.

"But we have only heard a part of the legend and while the other pieces are yet to be found, we have no way of finding them. I only know that parts are located on each world. There's the option of tracking down the one on Earth. But I'm not so sure about the other parts." I interrupted him in disappointment. Suddenly his happy expression fell from his face plate.

"Wait so that would mean you life was already decided before you were even created? I mean it's awesome that you're practical destined for greatness. But that's why you fight, but why you, you're just a kid?" He asked a little angrily. Even though the question sounded rude, I knew the real reason he asked this question. He was being overprotective again, and would rather have someone else fighting.

"Courage doesn't come at the edge of a sword. It comes when that's the only thing out of reach." I mumbled out loud. He stared down at me as I continued.

"They wanted someone who was willing to make sacrifice in order to save another's. Even if that person had either no reason, to every to live for himself or others." I explained looking back up to him with a determined face.

"And I'm willing to make them. No matter how much pain I endure, I will fight for not only my world but for many others. And I wouldn't wish for anyone in my place instead." He was a little stunned before asking another question.

"Don't you want to at least try to go home? What about your family and friends?" Smokescreen was still concerned for me but he needed to understand the reason of why I'm doing this.

"As you heard from Dark Link my parents are dead. I'm the only one left of my bloodline, because of that horned demon. My friends would be dead if I wouldn't be doing this." I explained and winced a little as I heard a metal creak under the grip of Smokescreen's servo. A bad sign showing his patience was thinning out.

"I made a promise to you that I would protect you. I'm not going to just forget about you! I'm going to find a way for you to get back home." Smokescreen declared.

"But you still need to find the Omega Keys to get back to Cybertron. Right now you have one and only chance of bringing back your home. I need to stay on this in order to rid it of the darkness from my world and the Twilight realm. To prevent this evil from doing any more destruction. I'm willing to make the sacrifice in order to save the lives of others." I said with a firm tone.

"Did you ever think of how anyone else feels when you put yourself in danger? I feel like scrap when I see you almost every time we go on a mission, and it ending with you hurt almost every time!" Smokescreen shouted at me with a glare. My gut swelled with an odd feeling as my anger grew.

"I don't have a choice in the matter. This life has chosen me, I didn't chose it! You know this, and no one can change the fact! And it will never change!" I yelled back as my temper spiked before going back down. I regretted doing so, for it made matters worse.

"Can it or do you not want it to! Maybe you just want to be all alone by yourself and have no to slow you down!" He yelled back. I glared angrily at him, but in the inside it held as if every muscle was being ripped apart.

"You think I wanted any of this..." Link was left speechless. Smokescreen had enough of this.

"Go and get yourself killed being alone, since that's all you want! Don't worry I won't burden you anymore! Maybe it's the reason why your last partner left you!" He stormed off from me. Slamming the door on his way out, I winced at the loud noise as I stared at the spot he was previously sitting in. No matter how bad I felt I knew he needed to face the facts. But I couldn't help deny feeling a little hurt at the look he gave me. The words he said were like a knife in my gut. I realized the feeling I've been feeling, it's the feeling of being alone again. A kid who lost their brother or sister in the woods and is now wandering around aimlessly. Just like after she left...

I made a mistake telling him this, for coming through that ground bridge, for letting someone back in. The others were wrong, now it's like I'm left all alone again back in that dungeon, when my whole crumbled beneath my feet after everything was taken away from me, only to be chained up to the floor as I clawed and bite at the shackle that contained me inside that dammed cell all alone until she came. It felt like yesterday she left into the shadows, and the day before that when we met in that damned cell.

It's funny how the closest people can hurt you the most...

Well this is some deep stuff at the end. But Smokescreen is more angry at himself than Link and accidentally took out his anger on him. Hmmm wonder how that will affect the future.

Sorry I haven't updated for so long guys, there has just been so much school work and stuff going on at home but I can get back to writing. Oh and for those who don't know I'm now writing a crossover between Zelda and the Hobbit. Let's see how that one turns out. But the stories already that have been written by other people are amazing!

Hope you guys keep reading because there are some special surprises in the next few chapter for some of my readers.

So anyway review and all of that and I hope to update soon. Probably not as long as the other chapter to update faster but there will be more chapters.

BYE!


End file.
